The Half Blood Prince
by bravehart-70-2000
Summary: Harry discovers his true heritage as a half Nephlim and the Power the dark Lord knows not.
1. The Decision

I Magus   
  
'So it had finally come down to this,' Harry thought, as he sat at his desk and stared out the window. Finally, he knew what he had to do; he knew what his purpose was.  
  
Kill or be killed. 'Well,' he thought to himself, 'Right now it looks like I will be killed since I don't even have the strength to kill Voldemort.' Harry glanced over at the clock. 'One minute to my Birthday,' he thought. In the normal world wizarding and muggle, a birthday, no less a 16th Birthday, would mark a milestone for any young man or woman; but for Harry it was just another miserable day in a string of miserable days. He had written faithfully to the Order every 3 days as he had promised but other than that, he had not heard from anyone. 'Hrummph,' he thought, everyone probably thought he needed space and wanted to be alone. However, truth be told, he resented being locked back in his summer prison, even if it was "For his own good." Certainly, he did want some space right now; he did not know how long it would take him to get over Sirius's death. Nevertheless, at the same time he really wanted to someone to talk to. He had so many thoughts clouding his mind of late. Would he live? Would Voldemort live? He did not know what to make of the Prophecy. Professor Dumbledore had tried to explain it to him at the end of last term after the Department of Mysteries Fiasco. However, Sirius had just died and he was in no mood to listen to the aged Headmaster. Yes, he had been very angry at the time but he had cooled off since then. At first, he continually blamed himself but had finally come to see that the one being who was solely responsible for all those deaths and all that destruction was Voldemort. Voldemort had to be stopped, he knew it was his purpose, his destiny. Yet, he felt uneasy about the whole thing idea. Voldemort was so extremely powerful, after all. Harry knew that he did not have that kind of power...yet. He had written to Dumbledore earlier that evening to relay both his regrets and forgiveness and to give him those thoughts he had. Harry came to a decision then and there, in order to protect himself and those around him, he needed power, and he needed it now. He thought about the line in the prophecy...power the Dark Lord knows not. What did that mean exactly? 'Well,' he thought, there was no more reason to think about anymore tonight, it was just now midnight. 'Happy Birthday to me' Harry closed his eyes and slept.   
  
Harry awoke the next morning to his Aunt Petunia pounding on his door. "Wake up you lazy, good for nothing," she screamed.  
  
"I'm awake," he groaned as politely as he could. He glanced over at his clock, it read 6:30. He hurriedly showered and got ready for yet another day of misery in the Dursley household. 'How odd' he mused, 'In the wizarding world, I'm famous as either a hero or a lunatic. Yet in the normal world, I'm a slave worse off than a house elf and considered a criminal by my own flesh and blood.' Harry had decided that the universe sure had a sense of humor as he went to make his "family" their breakfast. On a side, note at least Mad-eye's threats had at least ensured a more filled belly this summer.  
  
"Hurry with my breakfast boy," Vernon complained.  
  
"It's almost ready," Harry replied.  
  
"You had better be grateful that those freaks," he hissed the word, "Are probably watching the house, boy, other wise, I'd let you know who's boss."  
  
"Yes, Uncle," Harry said, "I'm very grateful to both of you for Dudley's cast offs and day old food from my family," he replied sarcastically. Vernon glared at Harry menacingly but remembered that they most likely were not alone, so simply let it goes at that.   
  
After Harry finished cooking and cleaning up the morning dishes, he returned to his room as his Aunt ordered him to. To his surprise, two owls were waiting to be let in. One large brown owl, obviously a school owl, sat perched beside a snowy white barn owl, his beloved Hedwig. 'Perhaps this is Dumbledore's reply to my letter,' he thought as he untied the thick envelope from the school. Sure enough, it was a letter from the school. The second letter that Hedwig carried was from the school as well. 'Strange,' he thought. He gave the school owl a treat and sent it on its way and then gave a treat to Hedwig as he brought her in and stroking her feathers as she lovingly snipped his fingers.  
  
Harry, first opened the bigger envelop with the Hogwarts official Hogwarts Crest emblazoned on the front.  
  
To: Mr. Harold James Potter   
  
Dear Mr. Potter,   
  
Enclosed are the results from your O.W.L. exams. As you can see you did very, very well. Please fill out the enclosed form with the N.E.W.T classes you wish to take and owl them back within 2 days. Also, please be advised that your ban from Quidditch has been lifted and your position as team seeker has been fully restored.  
  
Also, be advised that as senior team member, the position of Captain falls to you. Congratulations. I know you will lead our house to another victory. The Hogwarts Express will leave King's Cross at the usual time and place: 1 September at 11:00 A.M at platform 9 and ¾.   
  
Once again, congratulations. I will see you on the first.   
  
Sincerely, Professor M. McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
  
  
Harry looked at the second page that had his test results excitedly.   
  
O.W.L. Results for Mr. Harold James Potter   
  
O = Outstanding, 2 O.W.L.s awarded EE = Exceeds Expectations, 1 O.W.L. awarded AVG = Average, 1 O.W.L. awarded D = Dreadful, no O.W.L. awarded T = Terrible, no O.W.L awarded and must repeat class   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Charms = O   
  
Defense Against The Dark Arts = O+1   
  
Potions = O   
  
History of Magic = D  
  
Transfiguration = O   
  
Divination = D   
  
Care of Magical Creatures = EE  
  
Astronomy= EE  
  
  
  
Herbology= EE  
  
Total O.W.L.s Awarded = 12 out of 15   
  
Mr. Potter, as you may have noticed you received an extra O.W.L. in DADA. This was because you received the highest recorded score ever, in the history of Hogwarts, when you cast a corporeal Patronus in your DADA practical.  
  
Once again, congratulations   
  
Professor M. McGonagall.  
  
  
  
  
  
'WOW!' exclaimed Harry, '12 O.W.L's, and Quidditch Captain to boot. Wait until I tell Ron and Hermione about this.' Harry then turned to open the next letter from the school.  
  
Dear Harry,   
  
I'm pleased that you have taken the time to think about everything that has happened to you over the last few years, but there is so much more to explain to you. Alas, far too much, I fear to put into a letter that may be intercepted. Please find an enclosed Port Key that will take you directly to my office at the school at precisely 6:00 P.M. this evening. Please pack all your things and bring them as well, you will not be returning to the Dursley's again this year or perhaps ever. I have much more to tell you, my young friend, but it must wait until this evening, so I will see you then.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Albus Dumbledore P.S. Oh, and Happy Birthday, Harry.  
  
Harry stood up and looked around his room at 4 Privet Drive. Everything he owned was already packed in his trunk, and he and Hedwig were standing by to leave for good. To avoid any kind of an argument with his relations, he left them a note, thanking them for their hospitality and care and informed them that he would never be returning to their home. Harry grasped the small lemon drop that Dumbledore had sent as a Port Key and looked at the clock 5:59 and 50 seconds. He popped the Lemon Drop into his mouth and began a silent countdown. As soon as he reached a ten count, he felt the familiar tug behind his navel and he and belongings appeared in the Headmaster's office with a rush of wind. "Welcome home, Harry," said Dumbledore from behind his desk; the ever- present twinkle in his eyes was brighter than ever as he grinned over to him.   
  
A/n Thanks to my BETA Missy Watts for editing for me. And to you the readers for your reviews. 


	2. Surprises

I only bold my notes so that you can see them and make sure you remove them after you've fixed what needs to be fixed before you post.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"Well Harry," said Dumbledore, peering over at him over his half-moon spectacles, "It looks like you are doing well."  
  
Harry looked at the aged Headmaster in surprise. 'Surely, I thought he would still be angry with me for wrecking his office at the end of last term,' he mused.  
  
Dumbledore mentally laughed to himself. 'Poor child,' he thought. 'There he is sitting there waiting for me to expel him, or worse. If only I had been able to tell him earlier why he's so important, not only to the prophecy but to me as well.'   
  
"Harry," stated dumbledore, "As I wrote to you, there are many things we must discuss, that are of not only grave importance to the wizarding world at large, but also to you as a person. However, as it is time for dinner, perhaps you would like to join the remaining staff and myself in the Great Hall."  
  
Harry looked at the older man in surprise, wanting to ask so many questions that had been plaguing him over the summer, but quickly regained his composure and simply replied, "Of course Professor".   
  
"Harry, while we are out of term please call me Albus," Dumbledore said as they made their way out of his office and proceeded down to the Great Hall. To say Harry was shocked was an understatement, 'Call his Headmaster by his first name?' he contemplated. Harry knew most of the staff did not even do that and they were all fully-grown, trained wizards.  
  
He looked at Dumbledore and simply said "I'll try but it's hard to imagine you even having a first name sometimes," he said cheekily.  
  
Albus acknowledged this with a small sad smile and simply replied, "Yes, for so long people have only thought of me as a Headmaster or leader of the Order but I still am human, Harry, always remember it is that above all that defines us. Our name is what, at times, makes us human. Titles tend to separate us into different entities, and even at times cause us to lose our way." Dumbledore looked as though he was far away for a moment, but quickly returned to reality and looked at his young companion. "But enough of an old man's ramblings, Harry, let us go and eat now and then get you settled in and worry about these things tomorrow."   
  
Harry and Dumbledore then entered the Hall, deep in thought about what was to come in the next few days. All of a sudden, there was a yell of "SURPRISE!!" from all around him. Harry looked about in wonder and in joy at all of the Weasleys, members of the Order and Hermione with her Parents were there.  
  
'Of course,' he thought, 'I forgot, with everything else going on, that today is still my Birthday.' He grinned wildly as both Ron and Hermione ran to him and they grouped in a great group hug. He had been so worried about them after they were injured in the Department of Mysteries and with no communication possible from or to them; he was relieved to find them both looking well and happy.  
  
"Happy Birthday mate," Ron said grinning as they separated. Harry looked at Ron and laughed. He had grown at least 4 inches since last term.  
  
"I can't believe you guys are here," Harry laughed.  
  
"Yeah Dumbledore invited us last week," said Ron. "At least with us not being able to write to you over the summer, I couldn't spoil the surprise," he grinned.  
  
Hermione laughed a rich womanly laugh and looked over at Harry, 'He sure has grown,' she thought. It was true, due to better meals; Harry had had a large growth spurt and had grown in both height and weight, standing a little over 6 foot 1 inch.   
  
It was at this time that Mrs. Weasley had come to Harry and enveloped him in one of her famous bone breaking hugs.  
  
"Harry dear, it's so good to see you looking well for a change," she said.  
  
"Yeah," Harry said while smiling, "It seems that Mad-Eye's threat to the Muggles worked."  
  
"Well it's about time they started to treat you right," she said. Everyone knew her dislike for those particular Muggles ever since Harry and Ron had become best friends, 5 years earlier. Harry looked at his surrogate mother and smiled happily.  
  
"Well Ma'am I'm not sure what is happening, but Professor Dumbledore told me to take all my belongings with me when I left, it seems I may never have to return there again," he said smiling.  
  
"Oh Harry, that's wonderful! So are you going to come to the Burrow this summer then?" asked Ron.  
  
"I'm not sure. We're going to discuss what is to happen sometime tomorrow, or so I'm told," Harry replied.  
  
"Well dear, as long as you're away from those horrible Muggles. That's the important thing," said Molly.   
  
"Harry," broke in Hermione, "How did you do on your O.W.L.s?" Harry laughed inwardly; he knew that would be amongst the first words out of his studious friend's mouth.  
  
Grinning he said, "I got O's in everything but History and Divination, plus the Highest ever recorded mark in the History of Hogwarts for DADA, so 12 out of 15."  
  
"Harry that's wonderful!" said Hermione, flashing him her warming smile. "See I told you it pays to study up and be prepared," she said with her knowing look. "I got 15 O.W.L.s," she finished.  
  
"'Mione, that's fantastic! How did you do Ron?" Harry asked.  
  
Ron smiled and said, "10."  
  
"Mate, that's fantastic," said Harry laughing as he remembered Ron's consternation at taking the exams in the first place.   
  
A tapping of a fork on glass from the Head table got their attention. "Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen," said Dumbledore, "I'm so glad you could all make it here this evening to celebrate the 16th birthday of our young Harry Potter today. So without further ado, let's feast and enjoy the party." Dumbledore merely waved his hand and as usual, loads of food appeared on the table.  
  
Harry looked at Dumbledore thoughtfully, 'He uses wandless magic,' he thought, 'I need to learn that, badly. How many times has my wand been taken and left me defenseless?' As he gazed around the room at his surrogate family and friends, his resolve to learn was both strengthened and reaffirmed. Harry silently vowed to himself 'By God as my witness, Tom Riddle, you will fall, you will pay. I will stop you.'   
  
Dumbledore seemed to sense his mood and looked over at him and saw the resolve written on his face and the raw determination and courage to carry out his goal to the end in his emerald gaze. Noting this, he silently raised his glass in salute to the young warrior before him. After dinner came time to cut the cake and open his gifts. After everyone had sung Happy Birthday and he had blown out the candles, he opened the gifts from his friends. 'I've never gotten this many presents before,' he silently mused. Ron came forward and thrust his present into Harry's hands. "Here Harry, open mine first," he said. Harry opened the package wrapped in the familiar orange of Ron's favorite Quidditch team, the Chudley Cannons. "WOW!!" Harry exclaimed looking at his best friend with a grin, "How did you ever get season passes with box seats to the Cannons games?" he asked delighted. "Well, it's a gift from all of the family," Ron said laughing with delight. "Fred and George kind of blackmailed Ludo Bagman as he welched on his bet at the World Quidditch Cup on their bets," Ron said with a grin. "This is great! Thank you so much, I can't wait for the first match," Harry replied. Hermione was next as she handed him a red and gold wrapped package. "Open mine next, Harry" Harry opened it and both Ron and harry grinned and groaned at her. It was a book entitled 1000 and 1Tips for N.E.W.T.S. She laughed at his face and said, "Well, now I know you can do it and besides, we only have 2 years to get ready you know." Harry and Ron both laughed at her seriousness as she said this.  
  
"Really 'Mione" said Ron laughing, "We just got over O.W.L.s, can't we take a break some? It's the holidays after all." Everyone laughed at this.   
  
Harry received many other useful texts and gifts from the Order members, but it was Dumbledore's gift that truly puzzled him. It was a note that said "You will find out more tomorrow."  
  
'I wonder what that means,' he pondered.  
  
Harry turned and said to everyone "I can't thank you all enough for this, I'm speechless."  
  
Everyone gathered just laughed and said, "You deserve it, Harry." After a few more hours, everyone had to leave and Harry told his friends he would see them as soon as he found out what was going on and where he was to stay.   
  
Later, after everyone had left, Dumbledore took Harry to his room.  
  
"Err...Albus, aren't I going to stay in the Gryffindor tower?" he asked, confused, as they headed back towards the Headmaster's Office and personal quarters. Dumbledore looked at Harry and smiled as his eyes twinkled madly at him.  
  
"No Harry, for the time being I have prepared quarters for you in my tower. Don't worry Harry, you will understand soon enough," he said as he sensed the young man's apprehension. Harry merely nodded in acceptance and followed Albus to his new quarters. They entered, not a room, but a suite of rooms, all were decorated in Gryffindor's red and gold. It had a sleeping chamber with his familiar 4-poster bed, a separate bath, and a library and study area.  
  
Harry was stunned, "Is this for me?" he gasped.  
  
Dumbledore merely nodded. "Yes, I thought it was high time you had more livable quarters than what was provided to you by your 'family,'" he said as a slight frown furrowed on his face and his ever present twinkling eyes diminished some.   
  
"Well Harry, I shall leave you here for the night and see you in the morning for breakfast." Dumbledore continued on. "If you need anything, just call for Dobby as he is most anxious to help you settle in." Harry merely nodded dumbstruck as he was.  
  
"Albus," Harry said, the name still coming rather clumsily to him. "I just wanted to say I was sorry for last year and to say thank you." Harry blushed as he finished.  
  
"Don't worry Harry, rest assured that all is forgotten and forgiven," Dumbledore said smiling. "But rest now and tomorrow I'm sure all will be made clear."  
  
With that, Albus bid Harry goodnight and left Harry to his thoughts. Harry took a few minutes to take in more of his new chambers.  
  
'Wow,' he wondered as he looked at the portrait over the fireplace. 'That's Godric Gryffindor's frame. But I wonder where he is, he seems to have left,' he mused. Yawning tiredly, he quickly undressed and climbed into bed and tried to clear his mind before he drifted off to sleep.  
  
As he slept, he dreamt of a man that looked strikingly like himself come to him and look him up and down with an appraising look to his eye. Apparently, he was pleased with what he saw for he nodded, smiled, and said, "You will do. My son, my heir..."  
  
Harry awoke with a start; he thought he had heard voices. Something or someone was calling him. 'Must be dreaming,' thought and drifted back to sleep. A/N Thanks to missy as usual for helping me re-edit my own mess. 


	3. The Sons of God

Of the Sons of God   
  
"And the Sons of God saw the Daughters of men and that they were fair and took to them wives as they chose. When the Sons of God went into the Daughters of men, they bore them children. They were the heroes of old and warriors of renown. And the Nephilim walked the Earth in those days and afterward." Genesis 6:2-4   
  
  
  
Harry awoke early the next day and went to meet Dumbledore in the Great Hall for breakfast. 'What strange dreams last night,' he thought to himself. Upon arriving, Harry noticed that very few Professors were present. 'Well it is the holidays after all, perhaps they sleep in,' he mused. "Ahh, good morning, Harry," Dumbledore greeted. "I trust you slept well?" "Yes, quite well, Professor," he replied. "Now Harry, please, I told you to call me Albus," Dumbledore said, his eyes laughing silently. "Err, yes of course. Sorry Albus, it's hard to remember to do. I'm just not used to it," Harry replied. "Well Harry, tuck in and afterward, we will go to my office and have our little chat," Dumbledore prodded. Sighing in defeat, Harry filled his plate to overflowing much to the amusement of the other Professors seated at the table. "I must say Harry, if you keep eating like that, you may even give young Mr. Weasley a run for his money at the Dinner table," Dumbledore and the other Professors laughed at Harry's blushing face. Harry then smiled and said, "Well, I had some rather odd dreams last night and woke up very hungry."  
  
"Not to worry, Harry. There's plenty of food and the house elves love to have something to do during the summer holiday," Albus smiled. Breakfast proceeded in a smooth and lighthearted affair, but it was soon time to go attend to business.  
  
"Harry, if you are finished, please accompany me to my office," Dumbledore said, eyeing Harry's third helping of food. After stopping in front of the Gargoyle in front of the Headmaster's office and giving the password, Mars Bars, they continued up the spiral staircase to the main office proper. Fawkes greeted them both with a loud trill and flew over to rest on Harry's shoulder, while rubbing his head against Harry's.  
  
"Hello Fawkes," said Harry and then began to stroke the Phoenix's feathers. "You're looking well," Harry said to the phoenix. Fawkes just stuck out his chest in prideful arrogance and trilled even more.   
  
As Harry sat down, Dumbledore started. "Well Harry, after reviewing your letter, I'm afraid I have come to the same conclusion as you. It is time to start your real training." Dumbledore continued, "I have some things to tell you that are very important, but can no longer be delayed." Dumbledore suddenly looked very old and tired.  
  
"Are you alright, Albus?" Harry asked suddenly noticing his change in posture.  
  
"Yes Harry, just weary of what I have to tell you, and not knowing how you will respond." Harry looked at his mentor questioningly and gestured for him to please continue. "Tell me about your dream last night, Harry," Dumbledore commanded.  
  
Harry complied and responded, "Well I'll tell you as much as I can remember." Harry continued, "I was in a sort of...I don't know, void I guess, and then he came up to me and looked me over and called me his heir, I think. He looked like me and at first, I thought it was my father, but in retrospect, I don't think it was. Then I woke up and thought I heard someone calling me, but went back to sleep. That's all sir, 'til I woke for breakfast."  
  
Dumbledore nodded knowingly and silently thought, 'So it has begun, the change we knew was coming. How he will take it, I wonder. He has the weight of the world on his shoulders already, yet he must know. Harry is coming into both his powers and heritage.'  
  
"Tell me Harry, when you bought you wand and it bonded itself to you, do you remember what color sparks shot out?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
Harry thought for a minute and nodded slowly. "Yes sir, they were red and gold."  
  
"And do you remember what I told you at the end of your second year when you pulled the sword of Godric Gryffindor out of the sorting hat?"  
  
Harry nodded. "Yes sir, you told me that only a true Gryffindor could pull that out of the hat."  
  
Dumbledore nodded, pleased. "Harry, it is my belief that you are the one true heir of Gryffindor. To further confirm my belief, I'll tell you the meaning of your dream last night." Dumbledore continued seeing Harry's confused look, "The quarters that I put you in last night are actually HEIR quarters for the descendant of Godric Gryffindor. Perhaps you noticed his picture frame over the fireplace?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
Harry nodded but slowly replied, as if in deep thought, "But Albus, the frame was empty. What does that mean?"   
  
"What it means is that, Godric has been gone for a long time searching the world over for his one true heir," Dumbledore said. "I'm sure that when you return to your chambers later, you will find him returned and waiting for you." However, Dumbledore continued before his young pupil could interrupt, "There is more to your heritage that you must know. Tell me Harry," Dumbledore prompted, "Have you ever heard of the Nephilim?" Harry shook his head and said "No, I've never heard of them. Are they some kind of magical creatures?" Harry asked.  
  
Albus nodded his head in the affirmative "Magical they were, but as to whether they were creatures is a long held argument. All we know for certain is that were supposed to have disappeared from the earth around 13,500 years ago.   
  
"There is a story in the Muggle bible, in the book of Genesis that alludes to existence of the Nephilim before a world wide disaster, a flood, destroyed much of the Earth." Dumbledore continued, "The Nephilim are also referred to as watchers, in some texts, and were likened to angels. They were both magical and powerful. At the time they are mentioned, it is supposed that magic or "divine" power did not reside with the human species of the time. However, it was apparently discovered that the two races were genetically compatible. It is during this time that we believe magic first entered into the genetic structure on humankind." Harry sat in awe as he listened to Dumbledore's account of how magic came into being.  
  
But a sudden thought occurred to him. "But sir what does this have to do with me?" Harry queried. Then it suddenly occurred to him "Are you telling me that I'm a descendant of this race of magical beings?" Harry asked. "I mean, if they put magic into mankind, aren't all wizards descendants of these beings?" he asked, now thoroughly confused.  
  
Dumbledore looked over at Harry and sighed, "Yes, in a way we are all said to be descended from these beings. You, however, Harry, have a direct link through both the bloodline of Godric Gryffindor, who was believed to be half Nephilim himself. However, most wizards don't manifest the power of the Nephilim because, for the most part, the gene sequence that carries their abilities mostly lies dormant. You, though, are different. It is my belief, that the killing curse that rebounded off of you, the night your parents died and Voldemort was vanquished, accidentally activated the full DNA strand of the Nephilim within you." Dumbledore stopped and looked over at Harry to gauge his reaction.   
  
"Great, just bloody great," he fumed "I can't even be Bloody a "normal" wizard." 'But then again,' he thought, 'I can't really blame Dumbledore. After all, they only just suspected it and confirmed it last night.' And truth be told, this was what he needed to know. Now perhaps, he would have the tool he needed to rid the world of evil. "Albus," Harry asked, "I'm not sure I know what this means, is it the prophecy fulfilling itself? What does this mean for me? What are the powers of the Nephilim?" So many questions flooded his mind at the moment.  
  
"Well Harry, I can't really answer all your questions for you. But I suggest we go ask your ancestor, I'm sure he has returned to train his heir and will be able to tell you more than I will," Dumbledore suggested. Harry nodded his consent and the two wizards left the office to meet Godric Gryffindor and perhaps get the answers Harry so desperately needed. 


	4. Who and What am I

Who and What am I?  
  
Harry and Dumbledore made their way back to Harry's assigned quarters. As they were walking, Harry asked a question.  
  
"Sir what will happen to me now? Will I stay at Hogwarts or go to live someplace else?"  
  
"Don't worry yourself with that anymore, Harry. You will, of course, be living in the castle until you claim your rightful inheritance." Dumbledore continued, "As the only remaining Heir of Gryffindor, these quarters are yours, by Birthright. For now, only you and you alone, can enter these premises without your express consent."  
  
Harry nodded in understanding. "To tell you the truth sir, this has already been a bit too much for me to take in all at once."  
  
"I know Harry, but you had to finally know the truth," Dumbledore replied. "If I am correct, you will soon be the most powerful wizard in the world. But Voldemort too has grown strong again and uses many unnatural means to increase his strength," Dumbledore responded gravely.   
  
As Harry and Dumbledore approached the area where Harry remembered his rooms to be, he stopped and gasped, "Albus, what happened to the door? It's gone!"  
  
Dumbledore just laughed and replied, "Remember what I said, Harry, your chambers are now truly just that, YOUR chambers, only the living Lord Gryffindor can now open them."  
  
Harry just hung his head with a sheepish grin on his face, "Sorry Albus, I must be getting a bit mental, you just told me like 5 minutes ago."  
  
Dumbledore just chuckled, "It is ok Harry. You'll get the hang of it." As Harry approached the wall where he knew the door to be, he was surprised that he just passed through the wall into his chambers, instead of any kind of actual door opening for him.   
  
As soon as he entered, Harry immediately looked at the now present Godric Gryffindor back in his portrait frame. "Please Lord Gryffindor, how do I let Albus Dumbledore into my chambers?"  
  
"Ahh, such a polite young man, you are young Lord," Godric replied. "All you have to do is key him and yourself to the wall and it will allow passage."  
  
Harry nodded, instantly knowing what to do. Harry went back into the hallway and grabbed Albus' hand and brought him through.  
  
"Ah, thank you Harry, I wondered if you would know how to do that."  
  
"Well, I really didn't, but Godric told me to key you to the pass door and I just realized that I suddenly knew how to do it," Harry said.  
  
"Ahh Albus, good to see you again, it's been a long time," came the voice of Godric from above the fireplace. "It's good to be back in my frame," said Godric. "But with my heir found, it is time for him to learn, not only of his destiny, but how to control that which grows within him," said the portrait gravely.   
  
Albus looked at Godric's painting and gave a small formal bow. "Lord Gryffindor, it's good to see you back at Hogwarts where you belong." Godric gave a small chuckle, "Please Albus, just call me Godric. You Harry, hmm...well, you just call me Gramps, because after all I am your Grandfather give or take some twenty generations removed." Both Godric and Albus chuckled appreciatively at this. "I suppose so, Gramps," Harry sighed. "Well, what will people call me then?" Harry asked, "You called me young Lord." "Indeed, you are the new Lord Gryffindor and will be known as such." Both Albus and Harry nodded in acknowledgement of this fact, as it was hard to dispute a Founder. "Now Harry," Godric spoke, "You are going to notice soon or probably have already noticed changes taking place in your body. And, I don't mean changes common to normal wizard puberty," he said, to a slightly grinning Albus and Harry. The Founder continued, "No, the changes that will happen are fast at first, but will level off in about 6 months," Godric looked at Harry. "However, I'm afraid it will be somewhat painful at times, your body is going to have to change, to handle the new influx of power at your disposal.   
  
"You see, Harry," Godric continued "New powers are going to surface very soon within you, a mix of a Human and a Nephilim or watcher, had some very serious genetic side effects."  
  
Albus looked at the founder curiously, "Forgive me for interrupting Godric, but could expound further?"  
  
"Certainly Albus," Godric continued. "As I was saying, one of the reasons there are no known Nephilim today is because besides me and now you, the bloodline was almost completely lost." Godric looked at Harry solemnly, "The mix of divine creatures like the Nephilim and non-magical creatures like Humans produced some very unusual results. In a short while, you will begin to manifest the very powers of creation, the same power used to mold the fabric of this reality. However, your abilities as half-Nephilim are more limited than a full blood. For instance, you can be killed and will eventually die in about 500 years. You have the power over the Elements, Earth, and Air, Fire and Water. You will be able to create matter with just your will alone. Your normal wizarding abilities will magnify 100 fold. Your mental abilities will be enhanced as well; I believe you are familiar with the term psionics?" Godric looked over to the nodding Harry. "Mental abilities are, by far, some of the most useful aspects of your new abilities you will develop. In the past, the old Nephilim, before the Great Judgment, apparently horribly abused their powers, so they were wiped from the face of the planet, along with most of the infected human population at the time by their apparently immortal parents.  
  
"I don't know if the elder race is still around or not," Godric continued, "In my day, when my powers surfaced, they were apparently not or no longer care. In any case, you have to be trained. I want you, young Heir, to leave regular school and apprentice yourself under the only living man that is currently capable of training you. That man is Albus here." Godric turned to Albus and said, "Albus, I know how busy you are with the school and your love for the rest of the students truly makes me proud. However, the Light needs us. We need to train and tutor Harry and prepare him for the burdens that lay ahead." Albus nodded at Godric in return, "I understand, Lord Gryffindor, shall I step down as Headmaster of the school then?" he questioned. Godric shook his head, "Not at all, my friend. I merely want you to invoke the old bonding ritual and apprentice him personally with me. You have the maturity and wisdom to handle power and Harry will soon have unrivaled power, and needs to be taught by someone with your qualities." Dumbledore nodded. "Harry, do you accept this?" they asked together. Harry nodded, "Yes, I do." "Very well then Harry," said Dumbledore, "Tonight, we will prepare for the bonding." 


	5. The Bonding

The Bonding   
  
About four hours after their conversation with Godric, Harry and Albus met in one of the seventh year labs that was the most heavily warded and protected to perform the Bonding Ritual.  
  
"Did you read the text on ritual magic I gave you earlier Harry?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Yes," replied Harry. "As a matter of fact, I seem to have memorized the entire text in a matter of minutes."  
  
"Really?" inquired Dumbledore, looking at Harry in a new light. "Perhaps some of the mental powers that the Founder spoke of are surfacing."  
  
"That's what I thought as well," said Harry.  
  
"I'll test it later, after the ritual is complete." Harry finished.  
  
"By the way, Albus" Harry asked, "Since I'm going to become your apprentice, does that mean I have to call you Master?"  
  
Dumbledore laughed and replied, "Well, I suppose in times past that may have been the case, but in this day and age that will no longer be necessary." He continued on, "I may not be a blood relative Harry, but this will make us like a family, a Father-Son relationship. You see many millennia ago, before the advent of schools for wizards, the responsibility of training young wizards and witches fell to family members.  
  
"In order to keep their charges in line, so to speak, the bonding ritual was used to help ground their powers so they didn't get out of control. In this day and age, the very wards of Hogwarts help provide all the grounding of young children as they grow into their powers. That is also one of the main reasons for the restriction of underage magic outside of school," he finished.  
  
"Ahh," Harry said, "I always wondered about that, but now that you explain it, it makes perfect sense." Dumbledore smiled over at his young charge and said, "Come Harry, we must complete the rite quickly, while we still have the proper star alignment." Harry merely nodded and followed his mentor to the top of the Astronomy tower. Dumbledore took out his wand and drew a circle upon the ground; within that circle, he traced the five-pointed star known as the pentagram. At each point of the star stood a different colored candle; red, yellow, green, blue, and violet. Both stood in the center of the circle; Albus holding a lit black candle and Harry holding an un-lit white candle. Dumbledore looked over at Harry and nodded for him to begin the ceremony.  
  
Lifting his candle aloft Harry chanted, "Open for me, doors of Heavens, spread open for me, the portals of your horizon. I offer myself to you an unfilled vessel, that I might see the mysterious ways of gods and men, I will be full with your understanding." As he finished the last syllable, a glowing white light began to surround his body.  
  
Immediately, Dumbledore started to chant his part in the ritual, "Admittance in (is?) not refused thee, at the gate of the Duat; the folding doors of the mountain of light are opened to thee; the bolts open to thee themselves. Thou treadest the Hall of the Two Truths; the god who is in it greets thee." As soon as he finished the incantation, a shining blue light began to envelop Dumbledore. Reaching over, Dumbledore lit Harry's candle with his and their auras began to merge, then both spoke the final incantation to seal the charm.   
  
"The Gates of Heaven are opened for thee;  
  
the doors of the Cool Place are opened for thee.  
  
Thou shalt find Ra standing, waiting for thee.  
  
He will take your hand,  
  
He will take thee to the Dual shrine of Heaven;  
  
He will place thee on the throne of Osiris...  
  
Thou shalt stand supported, equipped as a god...  
  
Among the Eternals, on the Imperishable Star.  
  
Let thy wisdom flow from myself to the other;  
  
Let them become one."   
  
As soon as the final phrase was uttered, both men gasped as power such as they had never felt began to flow into each other. The magic flowed as quicksilver through their veins, words to spells of unbelievable power filled Harry's mind, but he was losing control. His breathing ragged, he looked up at Albus to see him experiencing something similar. Looking at Albus Dumbledore, you could definitely see something was different about him. Ancient wisdom and intelligence were etched into his calm features as he looked calmly over his young charge. Then as soon as it had started, the auras disappeared and the bonding was complete. "Merlin above, Harry," gasped Albus. "Your power is unbelievable! When our auras merged, you nearly knocked me off my feet." Harry looked over at his aged friend in sudden concern. "Albus, are you alright?" "Yes indeed, I'm quite fine, Harry. As a matter of fact, I feel 50 years younger!" Harry had to admit something did feel different between them. "Albus I sure feel, I don't know...different." Dumbledore nodded. "The side effect of a mentor bond. Still, it felt very strong like I said; it has the effect of binding us a Father would to a Son. "Well I don't know about you Harry, but right now, I'm very hungry. We should head to the Great Hall and get dinner," Dumbledore said looking into Harry's gaze, his eyes twinkling madly. Harry merely smiled in more happiness than he had felt in months. "Yes Albus, let's go eat." 


	6. Manifestations

Manifestations   
  
Later after dinner, both Harry and Albus excused themselves for the evening to rest and catch up on letters and such. Harry returned gratefully to his chambers looking forward to resting and thinking about all that happened to him in such a short span of time. He looked around for Godric but did not see him in his frame.  
  
'That's weird,' he thought, 'Perhaps he visits other Founder's paintings or something,' he mused. Going over to the Library to scan some titles to read, he was surprised that there seemed to be many more shelves than there was the evening before.   
  
"Harry, are you here?" he heard the voice of Godric calling to him.  
  
"I'm in the study Gramps," he yelled.  
  
"Well, come out for a minute or two, child, tell me how the bonding went. You have no idea how long it's been since I've a decent conversation with anyone qualified."  
  
Harry grinned to himself and laughed. "Hello Gramps," Harry greeted.  
  
"Yes, yes, yes, enough with all that for now lad," Godric replied hastily "Tell me how the Bonding ritual went," he requested.  
  
Harry eyed the painting for a moment and related the events of the evening. "Gramps?" Harry asked  
  
"What is it child?" Godric replied  
  
"Earlier this evening, Albus gave me a text detailing the ritual and asked me to look over it. It seems, however, that I memorized the entire text as well and I really only glanced over it briefly."  
  
Godric nodded knowingly. "It is the beginning of the manifestation of your power," Godric replied. "It seems you will follow my path in your development of your abilities, I, too, developed the mind gift first," he stated. Godric continued, "It seemed to me later on, after I had fully developed, that the mind had to develop first in order to cope with the changes in perception and emotional states that you have and sense. Remember Harry, you share many of the abilities that were used in the ordering of the universe, so your perception naturally has to change as well." Godric finished.  
  
"But what does it mean?" Harry asked, "The power of creation?"  
  
Godric looked thoughtful for a minute before answering. "You are essentially, a sort of, mortal supernatural being, Harry," Godric stated simply. "Certain laws of nature will no longer be binding to you, your very will can bend the fabric of reality." Godric continued on seeing Harry looking rather aghast, "I'm sure you have seen some other older wizards perform what you call wandless magic?" he asked.  
  
Harry nodded and said, "Yes, I see Dumbledore use it all the time. Are you saying I can do that as well?"  
  
Godric smiled and said, "Oh, yes it is one of your many talents." He continued, "Tell me Harry, why does magic work?"  
  
Harry paused for a minute to consider his answer, "Well essentially, as I've been taught thus far, it works because we study the theory behind each spell and use our wands in conjunction with an incantation to focus and manifest the desires of our will." Godric nodded apparently pleased with Harry's answer.  
  
Godric looked at Harry and continued, "One of the things you will be able to do Harry, is simply to WILL the magic to conform to your desires or objective. Starting tomorrow, you will turn in your wand to your mentor and we will focus on training your ability to form and focus the magic with you without a tool. It is very tiring and draining at first, but it is necessary. Your enemies have to rely on their wands to perform their magic but it is weakness you can no longer afford," he finished.   
  
"For now, however, it is time to sleep. On your nightstand, you will find a dreamless sleeping potion; drink it before you sleep because I am going to unlock your new abilities while you sleep. Tomorrow you will be a new man," the Founder finished while grinning.  
  
Harry simply nodded and said, "Very well, Gramps." Harry quickly undressed and lay down in his bed and quickly quaffed the entire potion in one gulp. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow.   
  
Meanwhile, miles away at an unknown location, a dark cloaked figure sat on a throne made of human bones.  
  
"WORMTAIL!" the figure yelled. A short balding wizard with a silver hand suddenly came stumbling into the throne room as quickly as possibly and prostrated himself at the feet of the figure before him.  
  
"Master, how may I serve you?" the cowering figure inquired.  
  
Voldemort looked at Pettigrew and simply stated, "My spies report that Potter has gone missing from his home in Surrey. I want to know where he is. Penetrate the wards surrounding the house on Privet Drive. Since he is no longer there, you will be able to get in easily. I do not care how you do it. Torture and kill the Muggles living there if you have to, but FIND HIM!"   
  
Wormtail simply replied, "Yes My Lord, at once." Voldemort looked down at his servant and said, "Do not fail me or your life is forfeit." Peter started to sweat and shake involuntarily at Voldemort's last statement. Voldemort said, "Now leave, slave!" Wormtail slowly backed out of the throne room bowing as he exited. 'Hmm,' he thought, 'Perhaps this is a sign of the Dark Lord's favor, to be given such an enjoyable task,' he smiled. Wormtail immediately apparated to number 4 Privet Drive and transformed into his Animagus rat form, he slowly approached the house and gave a small squeak of delight. 'Perfect,' he thought, 'As long as Potter is gone, the wards do not protect the Muggles.' He slowly circled the house looking for a way inside. Finding a partially open cellar window, he entered. Transforming back into his human form he made his way up the staircase and opened the door. 'Now the fun begins,' he grinned. 


	7. Arise Heir, Arise

Arise Heir, Arise   
  
Harry awoke the next morning, more sore than he had ever felt before. As he groggily rubbed at his eyes and wondered what time it was. Suddenly, as soon as he had wondered, a foggy clock appeared reading 6:45 A.M.  
  
'I wonder what happened. I feel like I've been hit by a truck.' Slowly, he made his way to the bathroom and started his morning routine. As he started another day's vain attempt to control his unruly hair and make it look at least like he TRIED to make it presentable, he stopped dead in his tracks at the reflection that greeted him in the mirror.  
  
'WHAT THE HELL?! Who was that staring back at him?' Gone was the scrawny, underfed young man with messy black hair that he remembered. In its place, stood a man that looked to be around 20 years old standing around 6 foot 5 with shoulder length long raven black hair. In addition, his body...'OH MY GOD!' he thought. It looked like that of an Olympian god. As if that was not enough, he finally noticed that he was no longer wearing his glasses. Yet, his emerald green eyes, the eyes of his mother seemed to glow with a life of their own, hinting at the now unfathomable power that pulsed from his core as a second heart beat.   
  
Harry ran out into the main living area and over to the portrait of Godric. He saw his ancestor dozing in his frame.  
  
"Gramps," he called out. Still the painting did not wake. "GODRIC! WAKE UP!" Harry cried.  
  
Godric suddenly awoke and sent a scathing glance to the young man in front of him. "Now, now Harry, no reason to panic or be rude," Godric replied. "I take it you're not a morning person, eh? I never was either." Godric continued, "Why I remember a time..." Godric rambled on about days gone by for several more seconds before Harry interrupted him.  
  
"Gramps," Harry said, "What happened to me? I don't even look like me anymore."  
  
Godric took in the rest of Harry's appearance and spoke, "I told you this would happen last night. That is why I wanted you to take the dreamless sleeping potion. I needed you to be out cold, otherwise the pain would have been unbearable to you, along the lines of a Cruciatus curse I should think," Godric explained as if speaking to a two year old.   
  
Godric looked at Harry's questioning face and continued. "The new magic sought out any weakness or imperfection in you and fixed it. It repaired your eyes and the years of malnourishment you received while a young child living with your other relations."  
  
Harry looked confused, "So, if I hadn't been abused all those years, I would have looked like this naturally?" Harry asked.  
  
Godric nodded, "Something like it or close," he said. "Now Harry, go have breakfast with Dumbledore and then, both of you come back to begin your training," Godric commanded. Harry just nodded dumbly and made for the exit.  
  
"Oh, Harry," Godric called out. Harry turned around and looked at the portrait in response. "Just a little test for your mind before you go," Godric smiled. "I want you to call out to Albus with you mind and see if he can hear you," he said. "Just clear your mind and call to him and see if he can hear you."  
  
Harry, remembering his Occlumency lessons, immediately cleared his mind and pictured Albus and called to him with his silent voice.  
  
"Albus, are you there? It's Harry." Harry didn't get a response, so he tried again with a little more force "Albus, are you there? It's me Harry." Suddenly, Harry 'heard' the voice of his mentor.  
  
"Harry, is that you?" he asked. Harry suddenly grinned.  
  
"Yes, it is I," Harry's mind called. "Godric wanted me to test my ability at telepathy, to see if I could contact you."  
  
Even though they were in different parts of the castle Harry could 'see' the smile that alighted on the Headmaster's face as he responded, "Well done Harry, well done. Are you coming to breakfast?" he asked.  
  
Harry merely responded with, "I am, but get ready for a really big shock."  
  
Albus' mind voice suddenly called back, "If there's one thing I've learned about you Harry, is that it's very difficult for you to surprise me anymore."  
  
Harry just sighed and replied, "I'll see you in a minute," and then closed the link.   
  
Godric just looked at Harry and smiled grandly at him. "Well done Harry, well done. Now hurry along to breakfast you, young scamp."  
  
Harry quickly made his way down to breakfast after that. He was hungrier than a hostage was. As Harry entered the Great Hall, he noticed an extra figure at the table. It was Snape, Harry thought glumly.  
  
'Ha,' he thought to himself 'I'll bet that git wasn't pleased to find out I'll be in Potions with him for the next two years. I think I'll let him suffer along until Albus tells him I've been apprenticed to him.' He grinned. Harry walked up to the Head table and took his usual seat. Snape looked over at him apparently not recognizing him.  
  
'Perhaps another new Defense teacher,' Snape mused.  
  
Albus however looked over at Harry and his mind spoke to him, "Well, well, well Harry, it seems 'changed' is the understatement of the year. This new look suits you quite well. Quite well indeed," Albus quipped.  
  
Harry merely shrugged and shoveled more food into his mouth. Opening a mind link to Dumbledore, Harry said, "Well, at least like this, I can still talk and eat at the same time."  
  
Dumbledore merely nodded and continued to eat as Harry spoke again. "Do you want to tell Snape who I am or should I?" Harry asked.   
  
Dumbledore replied, "You may do the honors, Harry, but remember to play nice."  
  
Harry looking slightly a grin said, "Of course, Professor." Harry looked over at Snape to find him staring at him and Albus with a quizzical expression on his face.  
  
Harry then turned to Snape and greeted, "Good morning, Professor."  
  
Suddenly, Snape realized to whom he was speaking. "Potter," he gasped.  
  
Harry grinned and said "Yes, it's me, Professor."  
  
Snape suddenly looked like he was about to be sick, "So, this is where you have been hiding," he sneered.  
  
Albus suddenly intervened before a fight between broke out. "Severus, there have been a few developments that have taken place this summer since the end of term, but this is not the time or the place for it. I have called for a meeting of the Order this evening and all will be disclosed then."   
  
Snape, while glaring at Harry, just said, "Very well, Headmaster. What time is the meeting?"  
  
Dumbledore answered, "It will be at 9:00."  
  
Snape merely nodded and snidely said to Harry, "Do try to keep out of my way, won't you Potter." In addition, he stormed out of the hall towards the dungeons with his cloak billowing out behind him.  
  
Harry suddenly laughed and said, "Well, that went well didn't it, Albus?"  
  
Dumbledore just smiled and replied, "Well it could have been worse."  
  
Harry then said, seriously, "Godric wants you and I to come to my chambers directly after breakfast to begin training on my wandless magic. He also says that I'm to turn in my wand to you until further notice." As he said this, Harry pulled out his wand and gave it to Dumbledore with a sigh.  
  
Noticing his young pupil's face Dumbledore replied, "Don't worry Harry, it is in good hands, should you ever need it."  
  
Harry just said, "I know, I'll just miss it, that's all."  
  
Dumbledore just nodded and said, "Not to worry Harry, soon enough you will have a new focus. Your own mind is a far better magical amplifier than a wand is anyway."   
  
After they were done eating, Harry and Dumbledore made their way back to Harry's chambers to begin training. As soon as they entered, Harry was completely surprised by what he saw. In place of his chair by the fire, a throne stood in its place. Over by the bed, a regal looking cloak hung from a mannequin. On his nightstand, a small black box sat begging to be opened. "SURPRISE!" yelled Godric from his frame. "What is all this?" Harry asked. "Well, since I didn't have time to get you a birthday present, I retrieved your proper garments as my heir." Godric continued, "I know you were already given my sword but you also need your cloak and the family signet ring with our crest. You are the new Lord Gryffindor now and I want you to wear your trappings openly and proudly." Godric looked at Albus and said, "The wizarding world knows openly of the Heir of Slytherin and fears him, they need to know that the rightful Heir of Gryffindor has returned to fight for them, protect them and in time, lead them to a new age." Godric looked at Harry as he said this. Harry simply nodded and said, "I accept this burden and will do all I can."  
  
Godric just replied, "I know you will." 


	8. Trainings and meetings

Training   
  
"Relax, Harry, relax," Dumbledore's voice coaxed him softly. Harry sighed and tried to do as Dumbledore requested.  
  
"Clear your mind of all thoughts and visualize the goal of the task at hand." Harry just grunted and kept trying to create a spoon from nothing. Certainly, this was no hard task in the wizarding world as conjuration was a common occurrence and taught as part of the current charms class. However, Harry was being taught to do it without a wand or incantation. Godric and Albus had been training Harry all morning with a mixed amount of success.  
  
"Try again," said Godric, "This time, don't think about the theory behind the conjuration or anything else other than having a spoon appear in your hand." Harry merely grunted and tried again. A second later, a spoon appeared in his hand, but he suddenly dropped it as the spoon was the size of a shovel and weighed twice as much.  
  
"Oops," said Harry, "I guess I over did it."   
  
"Nonsense my boy, that was a splendid performance," said Godric as he clapped. "But you are right, unless that was a spoon for Hagrid's mother than yes; we do need to work on it a bit."  
  
Albus looked at Harry's fatigued face and said, "Well Godric, why don't we work on some of his other skills for now. He seemed to be doing rather well with his mental powers earlier this morning." Harry looked happy at the change of pace.  
  
"Harry, sit down in the nice chair I made for you," said Godric. "We will now begin work on the primary mental abilities you have, those being; telepathy, of course, telekinesis and psycho kinesis. Harry sat down in his throne and could not help but stifle a laugh. Harry had asked Godric earlier why he had a throne in the middle of his chambers and Godric just shrugged and said that because he was a TRUE nobleman in the realm, he deserved it and besides it just looked 'cool' as the young people say now days.   
  
"All right, Harry, concentrate your thoughts on the spoon you just created. Try and lift it with your mind," said Albus. Harry tried to concentrate on what Albus had said earlier and tried to form a mental extension of a hand with his mind. Gazing at the spoon in deep concentration he sent out the 'hand', he had formed and willed it to grasp the handle of the overly large spoon and pick it up. Suddenly without warning, the spoon shot up and embedded itself in the ceiling causing everyone except Godric to dodge falling debris.  
  
"Control, Harry, control," cautioned Godric. "Remember, with the mind it's a matter of degrees, you just used enough mental energy to move a small mountain." Harry just sighed and waved his hand and the spoon gently floated back to the floor and the ceiling repaired itself. Harry then started again and this time the spoon rose up and hovered 2 feet above the floor and stayed there.  
  
"Good Harry, now while keeping the spoon hovering I want you to try and create a spoon at the same time," said Albus. Harry just grunted his assent and continued with the exercise.   
  
Suddenly, the thought occurred to him that the power did not know size, shape, or mass, but his mind did. 'That's it!' he thought. His own mind was still in the realm of mortal possibilities and impossibilities. His own mind was actually working AGAINST the power. With a small chuckle, suddenly the spoon shrank and turned to a normal human size as a golden fork, knife and plate suddenly appeared floating next to them. Albus looked strangely at Harry while Godric just laughed in his frame.  
  
"Oh well done lad, so VERY well done. I see you finally figured it out. Ah, you make an old man proud you do."  
  
Albus looked at Harry in a new light and asked, "Harry, would you be so kind as to tell me what you figured out?"   
  
Harry got up, stretched, and said, "Sure, Albus. The mind itself, when used with our magic, helps to form and shape the power into what we choose with whatever spell we're casting. However, the mind by itself has its own set of powers. Actually, I remember reading a muggle scientific text that stated normal humans only use about 10 percent or so of their brains during their lifetimes." Dumbledore gestured for Harry to continue, "Apparently, I can use almost 100 percent of my brain. Furthermore, I was being held back by what my brain told me was impossible while my mind tells me anything is possible. The trick is to tell the brain to shut up and let the mind do what it wants."  
  
Albus soaked this in for a second, then just laughed and said, "Well Harry that was a very interesting demonstration. But tell me, why gold tableware?"  
  
Harry just grinned at Godric and said, "Well, to match the gaudy throne I have, of course."  
  
Mentally setting his new flatware down on the table next to him, Harry grinned as an idea suddenly struck him. Rubbing his hands on the table, it suddenly turned to solid diamond.  
  
Laughing at Dumbledore's expression Harry explained, "Well, I had to complete the set didn't I? Can't have good old Lord Gryffindor eating off of a regular wood table now can we?" At that, all three in the room broke into gales of laughter.  
  
After the laughter subsided, Albus said, "Well, I can see now that you are going to try and have to experiment with changing everything in sight." Albus' eyes twinkled brightly as he looked at his young friend with pride.  
  
"Alright you two, let's try one more experiment for today and let Harry...err I mean, Lord Gryffindor rest before dinner and the meeting," said Godric with barely suppressed mirth.   
  
Godric looked at Harry as if considering, "Hmm," he said aloud, "I wonder if it's too soon to try."  
  
Harry and Dumbledore looked at Godric and both said at the same time, "Try what?"  
  
Godric just laughed and looked over at Harry and nodded, "Okay Harry, this may be easier now that you have discovered the key to unlocking your powers but be warned this is very dangerous and you have yet to learn the necessary control needed." Harry just looked at him confused and gestured for him to get on with it. "Harry, we are going to try an aspect of your telekinesis called Gating."  
  
Albus also looked confused and said, "Sorry to interrupt you Godric, but what is Portaling?"  
  
Godric nodded as if expecting the question and explained to them. "Portaling is warping time and space in your vicinity, making a gateway from wherever you are to where ever you wish to go. The difference between Apparating of course, is that with Apparating YOU bend around time and space while with this, YOU bend space and time around you," he finished.  
  
Harry and Albus looked at him in awe, "That is amazing!" they exclaimed.  
  
Harry laughed and said, "It sure as hell beats Port Keys and Floo Powder." Albus laughed, knowing the young mans distaste for Floo travel and inwardly sighed at his now innate fear of Port Keys ever since the third task in the tri-wizard tournament. Albus looked at Harry's smiling expression as he was going over Portaling with Godric and sighed. He seemed so happy the last few days; the discovery of new powers, the chance to fight and LIVE but Albus knew this brief respite would soon end. For now, Harry was a kid in a candy store but the weight of the world now literally rested on the shoulders of the young man before him. So much had happened to him already in his short life and there was so much more to come. Harry had to kill or be killed, it was bad enough that the young man had seen so many close to him injured or dead, but to have to kill a man was a totally different matter, it took its toll on you in ways that can't even be explained.   
  
Albus sighed and pushed away these thoughts until later. It would seem he would be visiting his Pensieve again tonight. Albus abruptly rejoined the conversation of the other two as Godric finished explaining the theory behind Portaling to Harry.  
  
Godric looked at the young man before him and asked, "Are you ready Harry?"  
  
Harry nodded and said, "Right, so just picture the place I want to go and imagine creating a doorway to get there?"  
  
Godric nodded, "Right you are, young lord." Harry was starting to get hungry for dinner and so decided that a short cut to the Great Hall was in order. Harry concentrated on an open door to the Great Hall for a few seconds and suddenly the very air and space in front of him began to ripple and flex, then suddenly an open door appeared leading directly to his seat at the head table.  
  
Albus momentarily looked stunned but Harry grinned and said, "After you, my dear Professor." Albus' eyes were twinkling like mad, as he stepped through into the Great Hall.  
  
Harry glanced over at Godric and said, "Well Gramps, we're going to dinner now. I'll be back afterward to rest and change for the meeting."  
  
Godric merely nodded and said, "Have a good time. Oh, and Harry, very well done today, very well done indeed." Harry just grinned and waved at him and stepped through the door. As he reached his seat, Harry noticed the gate disappeared as soon as he was through.   
  
Harry thought to himself as he sat down for dinner, 'Well, that will take some getting used to, but it beats the hell out of Floo travel.' With the exception of Snape's snide remarks, dinner that evening was a remarkably light hearted and joyous affair. Harry noticed that Professors Flitwick and McGonagall, as well as Tonks, Remus and Moody had shown up for the Order meeting that was to take place after dinner.  
  
"Wotcher, Harry," Tonks greeted him. She continued as the others at the table, besides Snape and Albus, had not recognized him.  
  
"Hey Tonks, how did you know it was me under here?" he asked.  
  
Tonks, while eyeing him most appreciatively said, "Well, except for the muscles and long hair, you look like you to me," she replied.  
  
Remus looked over at Harry in shock; as did most of the others save for Moody. "Harry!" Remus exclaimed, "Is it really you?"  
  
Harry and Albus chuckled and Harry said, "Yes, it's really me under here, Moony."   
  
Albus stood up and addressed the table. "As you can see, our young Mr. Potter has undergone some most unusual changes recently, however this is not the time and place to hold this discussion. For now, let us simply enjoy the feast and each others company."  
  
Albus made ready to conjure the dinner but Harry stood up and stopped him. "May I sir?" he asked. Dumbledore merely nodded and sat down Harry clapped his hands together and in his best Dumbledore imitation said, "Let the feast begin." Everyone at the table laughed heartily at Harry's antics even Snape cracked a small grin.  
  
Remus came over and sat down next to Harry and said, "How have you been Harry? I didn't get to talk to you much at your birthday."  
  
Harry looked over at his old Professor and last of his father's friends. "I've been good Remus, so much has happened in the last few days, but like Albus said, we can't discuss it here."  
  
Remus nodded in a knowing way and said, "Well, since you've been here at school, have you had a chance to go out flying? I'll bet you could come up with at least 3 or 4 new moves to use in this year's Quidditch matches."   
  
It was a simple question, but it hit Harry like a bombshell "OH NO!" he cried. Everyone looked at him in surprise.  
  
"What is it, Harry?" they asked.  
  
Before Harry could reply, Albus addressed them all, "I'm sorry to say that because of circumstances beyond Harry's control, he is yet again unable to play for the house team this year." McGonagall looked like she had been slapped. Her star player had been taken, yet another year. Harry looked at her and gave her a sad smile and said she would understand shortly but recommended his best mate Ron to be captain in his stead.  
  
McGonagall gave him her own sad smile and nodded her assent and replied, "Indeed, Ronald would make an excellent team captain." Dinner concluded swiftly as everyone was so curious to find out what was going on.   
  
As the others made for the Phoenix Chamber, Harry mentally sent to Dumbledore, "I'm going to my chambers to change my clothing."  
  
Dumbledore replied back, "Don't take too long Harry, I don't know how long I'll be able to stop the flood of questions they undoubtedly have for us."  
  
"I'll just be a few moments Albus, not to worry," Harry answered. Then without further ado, Harry created another door back to his chamber and vanished through it. Upon arriving, Harry saw all his clothing had been laid out on his bed, along with the Sword of Gryffindor, complete in a new scabbard. Harry was delighted in the new robes he found laid out. Blood red battle and decorated in gold trim along with a pair of knee high black dragon skin boots. Harry quickly donned his new robes buckled on his sword and scabbard, put his family ring on his left pinky finger and tied the richly decorated cape of Gryffindor around his neck. After conjuring a small leather thong to tie his hair back, Harry stopped to look in the mirror, before he portaled into the Phoenix Chamber. As he was getting ready to go, Godric stopped him.  
  
Harry looked over at him, "Yes, Gramps?" he asked.  
  
Godric replied, "Just a word of advice. You are my heir and the last known heir of true nobleman in the realm. Remember your place and make sure THEY remember theirs. The game of politics is not going to be won with bowing to the wishes of others only interested in seeking for themselves. It is your DUTY to lead not for one but for the good of all our kind." Harry nodded gravely at this and a look of complete understanding passed between the two. "Off you go now," Godric sniffed. "Make an old man proud."   
  
Harry said, "See you in a few hours Gramps." Harry mentally sent to Dumbledore, "I'm on my way, would you please announce the arrival of Lord Gryffindor?" Albus chuckled and replied, "Of course, My Liege." In the Phoenix Chamber, Dumbledore called for quiet and spoke, "Ladies and gentlemen, we have a new Order member joining us tonight." By now, everyone was gathered in the chamber; all the Weasleys save Ginny and Percy, Hermione and the original core members plus about 20 others. Suddenly, as soon as Dumbledore had finished speaking a huge glowing portal opened in their midst. Everyone gasped as Albus continued, "Please allow me to introduce Lord Gryffindor to our humble gathering."   
  
Everyone was shocked to say the least. The heir had been found. The hooded figure walked to the opposite end of the long narrow conference table and touched the simple chair at the end it suddenly changed into a very kingly throne. Nodding to himself, as if in satisfaction, he sat down and threw back his hood. Suddenly you could hear four thumps. Looking over in amusement; Molly Weasley, Hermione, Arabella Figg, and Minerva McGonagall had fainted.  
  
Dumbledore chuckled to himself and walked over to Molly Weasley and placed a hand on her forehead and said, "Enervate."  
  
Suddenly she woke up and said, "Goodness me, Albus, I could swear that Harry was here dressed as Gryffindor."  
  
Harry then spoke, "Yes Mrs. Weasley, it's me, Harry."  
  
Everyone started talking at once at this point, until Dumbledore called for silence. He then said, "You will all remain calm, everything will be explained."   
  
Dumbledore then related the true chain of events starting from Harry's leaving the Dursleys' to the training session that had ended a few hours ago. To say they were shocked was an understatement. Ron and Hermione looked at him as if he was an alien, until he just grinned over at them. They smiled back both thinking the same thing, 'same old Harry.' Mrs. Weasley, however, jumped up out of her seat and had him enveloped in her warm embrace, crying into his robes.  
  
"Oh Harry, I always knew there was something special about you!" she cried.  
  
Harry looking highly embarrassed just said, "Now Molly, please, I'm still the same person. The only thing that has changed is I now have the power to fulfill the prophecy one way or another."   
  
Arthur Weasley and Dumbledore however immediately spoke up. Dumbledore spoke first. "No Harry, you are not the same person. You are, in fact, by right of blood now, the TRUE leader of The Order of the Phoenix as it was originally started by Godric Gryffindor himself in his original battle against Salazar Slytherin." After Dumbledore had finished, Arthur Weasley added, "And by right of your blood, you are the defacto leader of the wizarding world." Everyone fell silent at this statement. He could remove Fudge and take his place or appoint another to head the Ministry. Harry suddenly remembered Godric's earlier words, "Remember your duty." Harry then answered them, "To be honest, for the moment, I cannot rule or take the time to lead the Order." Everyone looked stunned at his refusal. Harry continued, "It is not to say I will not eventually, but I have a job to do first and I still have to gain mastery over my powers. To rule may be my destiny, but for the moment, the people need a protector and a guardian in the field, not in some office guarded by incompetents. But I will now make a few recommendations to you." Everyone nodded and waited for him to continue. "First in regard to the Order, I leave it in the most capable hands of Albus here. I will, of course, chair it since my ancestor wishes it and make any final decisions as necessary, but Albus will run things on this end." Everyone nodded in agreement at his wisdom.   
  
"Secondly," Harry continued, "Minister Fudge has become too much of a hindrance to our ongoing war effort, so he will be removed from office. Albus Dumbledore as acting advisor to the Minister and head of the Wizengamot, I am now appointing Mr. Arthur Weasley as the new acting Minister of Magic until such time as I can take my duties there. Thirdly, Auror first rank Alastor Moody, you are hereby reactivated as head of the Auror division. Your task is to find us soldiers and get them trained." Harry finished grimly. Everyone looked at Harry in shock; this was not the painfully shy sixteen-year-old they all knew. The commanding figure that spoke left no room for argument whatsoever. Harry asked, "Are there any questions?" Then as one voice, they answered, "No, Harry." Harry was about to go, but turned to Ron and Hermione and said, "You guys want to spend a few weeks with me here?" They looked to Mrs. Weasley, but she just laughed and said, "Of course, go ahead children and don't worry about your things I'll send them over in the morning by Floo." Ron and Hermione looked ecstatic at the prospect of spending the rest of the summer with their friend. Harry just grinned, "Let's go back to my chambers and catch up." 


	9. Fallout

Fallout   
  
Harry opened a portal and gestured his friends through and closed it behind him with a wave to the Order members behind him.  
  
Ron was the first to speak, "Bloody hell, Harry, you don't do anything by half measures do you."  
  
Harry just laughed at his friend's comment and said, "Well it seems that for once, I have good luck instead of bad, mate." Hermione just looked at him silently, taking in every detail of his new appearance and finally spoke.  
  
"Harry, I've heard of puberty but don't you think that," she gestured to his now changed physic, "Is a little overboard?"  
  
Harry just laughed at her reaction and said, "Well, you heard all about the emergence of the dormant genes within me, it is simply what I am now," he stated. Ron just looked with open envy at his friend. All of his life he had had to be the second of everything; hand me down clothes and books from all of his brothers, to always being second to his best mate, Harry Potter.   
  
Harry, recognizing the look on Ron's face, said, "Now hold on a minute, mate. I never asked for any of this to happen. I never wanted a homicidal, Dark Lord after me. I never wanted to be anything but normal and keep to the shadows." Harry continued more gently seeing the sorrowful expressions on his friends' faces, "All I can say is that this happened for a reason, and I have a duty and a destiny to fulfill. I want you both close to me this year and not have any secrets between us like last year. The bloodline is part of who I am and the powers may set me a bit apart from you all, but they are necessary right now, a means to an end."   
  
Ron and Hermione both nodded silently at their friend and Harry continued. "I know you both want to help and as you showed last year, you will follow me even if I tell you not to. So instead, I'm going to tell you all of it, the whole prophecy and remove the last barrier between us." Harry related the rest of the prophecy to their shocked and awed expressions.  
  
Hermione was the first to speak, "Oh God Harry, no wonder you were so withdrawn. It wasn't bad enough that Sirius had to die; now you have to kill as well." She suddenly started sobbing to herself silently. Ron seeing her, merely placed his hand in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze of reassurance. She looked up at him, suddenly threw herself at him, and just hung on for comfort.  
  
Harry just smiled at the two and said, "Well I guess Ginny owes me 10 galleons," he said laughing. The other two looked questioningly at Harry. "We made a bet that you would end up together. I said it would happen this summer and Ginny said it would never happen because Ron was to chicken to ask you out," Harry grinned.   
  
Both just smiled at each other and then at Harry.  
  
Harry continued on the previous topic of conversation and said, "Well now that you know the whole prophecy, I'm afraid I cannot allow you to leave the castle until we find a way to make sure the knowledge can never be taken from you against your will." Harry stood in silent thought for a moment and gestured for the other two to follow. They came to stop in front of the portrait of Godric Gryffindor who was dozing in his frame at the time.  
  
"Ahem, Gramps?" Harry questioned the painting.  
  
Godric awoke and looked over at Harry, "Goodness, gracious sake, Harry what are you and your friends doing up at such a late hour?" Godric scolded. Ron and Hermione giggled at the picture. Godric silenced them with a glance and said, "Now, now children, I remember a time when it was early to bed and early to rise. I can't remember who said it but I think it was..."  
  
Harry interrupted him quickly knowing how he loved to ramble on, "Gramps, I told them the Prophecy. The WHOLE Prophecy," Harry stated.  
  
Godric stopped talking and looked at Harry in surprise, "Well, I hope you know what you're doing lad. Now they will have to stay here in the castle with you until they can be taught Occlumency."   
  
Harry nodded and said, "That is what I told them, but I trust them with my life and they want to help us. I'm going to see to it that they get all the training to fight that they need to stay alive."  
  
Godric nodded his agreement and said, "Well, we will all help them train to meet the necessary requirements. They ARE Gryffindors after all," Godric chuckled.  
  
"Harry," Ron said "I don't understand you, you HATE publicity and now you want to come open with the entire wizarding world about who and what you are?" he asked.  
  
Harry nodded and replied, "It's not an ideal situation for me either, I hate the attention and the soon to come, political ramifications of being who I am. But," Harry continued, "It has been pointed out to me that as the Heir of Gryffindor, I don't have a real choice in the matter. As long as Voldemort is reigning on the side of evil then I, as a Son of Light, must fight for my people no matter if they think me. Either as a savior or a nutter, it is my duty," Harry concluded.   
  
Both Ron and Hermione looked at Harry and nodded in silent agreement. He was right, they thought, the wizarding world needed to know they had a champion on their side, willing to fight; even die, for them. They bid each other good night as Harry expanded the chambers to include two extra bedrooms that were fully furnished for the both of them.  
  
Harry then said, "Well guys, it is very late. Let's go to sleep and talk more in the morning." Though their minds were teeming with more questions, especially Hermione's, they both reluctantly agreed to pick up the re-union in the morning.   
  
The three companions awoke early the next morning.  
  
Ron came out and asked, "When can we go to breakfast Harry? I'm starving!" he exclaimed. Harry just laughed and looked at Ron, suddenly all of Ron's night clothes had changed into normal day robes. After he did the same for Hermione, as well as a bathing spell placed on the three of them, they made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast. Sensing a change in the others already seated at the Head table, Harry made his way over to Albus and took a seat. Albus looked over at his young pupil taking in the serene expression, happiness, and self-confidence he was exuding now. He had very bad news and it was going to kill him to have to tell Harry that his Muggle relatives, the Dursleys, had been murdered in a most horrific fashion by agents of Voldemort.   
  
"Harry," Albus began. "I have some very tragic news that we received this morning from our spies." Harry felt his throat beginning to constrict as he looked at the sad grieved expression on the old Headmasters face. "What is it?" he asked quickly. "Harry, it would seem that last night during our meeting, there was an attack on your relatives at number four Privet drive," Albus stated. Harry looked at him, quickly concern was written all over his face. It was not as if he really cared for the Dursleys, but they were his only remaining living link to his parents. "Are they alright he asked?" Albus just sighed and shook his head, "I'm sorry Harry, all of your relatives were murdered in a most horrible fashion, and the house razed to the ground. The Dark Mark was said to be seen in the air above the house right after the attack." Harry took all this in for a moment and a hard cold look suddenly appeared on his face. Hermione looked at him in sudden concern thinking, 'How many more deaths of his family, liked or not, can he take?' Harry just sighed and said aloud, "So, it has really begun. The second war has really started." 


	10. Oh Fudge!

Oh, FUDGE!  
  
The weeks following the death of the Dursleys, Harry worked harder than ever. Although Harry could not follow their training closely, Ron and Hermione were both getting much better at Occlumency training as well as dueling. It was great having them both in the castle with him, Harry had to admit, but now his training had increased to a point where nothing else mattered to him. How anyone else could or he, himself have anything resembling a normal life with Voldemort around he oft times wondered. Although Harry did often chuckle to himself, as he knew the hell Snape was putting the two through to learn the art of Occlumency.  
  
Things were getting much worse for the wizarding world at large. Voldemort had stepped up his attacks in the last two weeks. Any student attending Hogwarts who was muggle born was systematically being sought out and destroyed and their families with them. Harry tried to focus on the lessons at hand but was having a hard time of it. Harry, Ron and Hermione talked of all these subjects in the evenings and at dinner when they met together to relax. About one week from the start of the school year, his lessons changed slightly. "Harry, come in here for a moment would you?" called Godric. Harry came out the bathroom stretching sore muscles and replied, "Hey Gramps, what can I do ya for?" Godric simply nodded in greeting and stated, "It's time for the next phase of your training." Harry nodded and said, "What do I need to do?" Godric nodded in the direction of the library. "You see all those books?" he asked. Harry nodded. Godric then said, "You have a week to read them, get to it," then went to visit another painting in the castle. Harry just sighed and went to start in the library, it was just like Godric to give an order and expect it to be carried out without any kind of explanation, he thought. The first book Harry came across was the plays of Shakespeare. 'Great,' thought Harry, 'I HATE him.' Nevertheless, Harry read on, knowing that Godric and Albus both would quiz him on the material later. Hermione on the other hand loved Harry's new library. She would sit in here for hours at a time sometimes even being forced to dinner or bed. Harry started his way through the long and difficult texts of Shakespeare and then went on to other texts. After all, it did not take him long to memorize a book anymore. Two days later, as Harry was about half way through the library, Albus came to him.  
  
"Harry, can I trouble you for a moment?" Harry nodded and gestured for him to continue. "Harry, it would appear that Arthur Weasley is having some trouble from the Ministry, or should I say the former ministry, namely Fudge and some of his supporters. They are challenging your right to appoint a new minister and demand proof that you are the heir.  
  
Harry thought, 'Damned that Fudge, only looking after himself and everyone else be damned.'  
  
Harry sighed to himself but knew this was going to happen anyway. The last week during his reading, Harry had learned quite a bit about wizard law and social customs that were mostly forgotten in the Common Era. So far, in his reading, Harry had yet to run across a magical text in his library. In fact, all the books were law texts and books regarding the arts, history and biographies of famous men and women both wizard and muggle alike.  
  
Harry had asked Godric about this and he said, "Harry you have a vast amount of power at your disposal. As you get older, it will continue to grow as well. However, power without knowledge and wisdom is both useless and dangerous." Godric gazed intently at Harry and continued, "Perhaps if Tom Riddle had spent more time studying the humanities and less time searching for ways to overpower the world and destroy the innocent, the world would be different now. Although I find it highly unlikely you would ever become a Dark Lord, I wanted you to see exactly what you are fighting to preserve. Humanity itself, One man may have a vast amount of power but that does not give him the right to treat anyone as a slave or to undervalue their lives or existence." Godric finished.   
  
Harry nodded. "You make sense Gramps," Harry smiled. "I never want to become evil. I just want to finish this and return to a somewhat normal existence."  
  
Harry was pulled from his thoughts by Albus again, "Harry, I know the past few weeks have been difficult for you. However, we must call for a press conference and clear the matter of former Minister Fudge's claim. We cannot have the wizarding world divided, especially not now." Albus finished.  
  
Harry nodded and said, "Well, lets Floo to the ministry building and go see Arthur and see what he has to say." Albus nodded as they both made their way to Albus' office to contact the Minister. Throwing in some Floo powder, Albus called out 'Minister's Office,' and stuck his head through. Arthur Weasley looked up from the parchment he was working on in surprise and smiled.  
  
"Ah Albus, I was just thinking about you. Is Harry there with you?"  
  
"Yes Arthur, we are going to portal in to see if we can't resolve this situation with Fudge."  
  
The Minister just nodded and said, "Come whenever you're ready." As soon as he had said this, a glowing doorway appeared in front of him and Albus and Harry stepped into his office.   
  
Arthur smiled at Harry and said, "Wonderful way to travel Harry, I wish I could do that."  
  
Harry just smiled looked over Arthur, grinning and said, "Well, it sure beats Floo travel."  
  
Dumbledore just smiled and said, "Well gentlemen, we have to take care of this problem."  
  
Harry spoke up at this point saying, "According to all the research that I've done, it's a simple matter of proving that I am the genetic heir of Gryffindor."  
  
Arthur looked at Harry and said, "I agree, but where are we going to get a sample of Godric Gryffindors DNA?"   
  
Dumbledore spoke up at this point and said, "I believe you'll find, in the Department of Mysteries, four vials of blood, one from each of the four Founders." Arthur quickly called his secretary in and told her to contact Amelia Bones, the new head of the Department of Mysteries.  
  
While they were waiting for her response, Arthur asked Harry, "So, how has your training been going?"  
  
Harry looked at Arthur and replied, "It's been going well, although I'm still having some problems with my elemental magic. However, I see no reason to believe that I can't have it at a usable level by the end of September or thereabouts."   
  
Harry and Arthur chatted for a few more minutes before Arthur's secretary came back into the room followed by Amelia Bones.  
  
"Good morning, Minister," she said. "What can I do for you today?"  
  
Dumbledore looked at her and said, "I'm afraid we're going to have to open the Founders' vault." Dumbledore continued, "I'm sure you've heard of problems we're having with former Minister, Cornelius Fudge, concerning Harry's appointment of Arthur Weasley as acting Minister of Magic. The only way to legitimize Harry's appointments and changes he makes in the ministry is to get a sample of Godric Gryffindors blood and do a genetic comparison to Harry's." Amelia looked at Harry in surprise but only nodded at Dumbledore in agreement.   
  
Amelia flew back to her office and went to the Founders' vault to get the requested vial of blood as well as retrieving the Potter historical records. Returning an hour later, Amelia took her wand and pointed it at the vial on the table and chanted, "Familis Recognito."  
  
Taking a sample of blood from Harry in another vial, she repeated the incantation and looked at Dumbledore and said, "The results are positive, Harry Potter IS the true descendant of Godric Gryffindor."  
  
Dumbledore and Harry both looked at Arthur, "Well then, perhaps it's time to call a press conference and get this matter cleared up once and for all, now that we have incontrovertible proof."  
  
Later that day, a press conference was set for after lunch and Arthur Weasley stood to make the initial opening remarks.  
  
"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen. As you all know, the former Minister has made some very serious charges concerning the legitimacy of the new Lord Gryffindor's heir status and his right to appoint whom he wishes in the ministry, since according to ancient custom and law, a known heir on the side of light is automatically appointed the right to lead the ministry."   
  
Arthur continued, "To prove that former minister Fudges charges are biased and groundless, we have incorporated the help of Amelia Bones, the new head of the Department of Mysteries, in order to have her open the vault of the Four Founders to retrieve a sample of the blood of Godric Gryffindor and compare it to the heir apparent." Arthur looked slightly apprehensive as he spoke next, "Ladies and gentlemen, it is my duty and honor to present to you the new Lord Gryffindor, Harry Potter."  
  
The gathered audience stood in shell-shocked silence as if a silencing charm had been cast over the crowd. Arthur gestured for Harry to take the stand. Harry just sighed and looked to Dumbledore.  
  
"Don't worry Harry, you will do fine," he said. Harry changed the appearance on his face to show a more public one of an 'in command and control expression.'  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen," spoke Harry, "What you have all heard is true. For a long time the pendulum has swung in the favor of dark and evil forces. Now however, for whatever reason, be it destiny or chance, I have been chosen to lead the forces of light to free the pendulum and restore our world. I will always do my best to lead you, protect you. At the current time, I have chosen Arthur Weasley to head the Ministry in my place until Voldemort is defeated." Harry looked over the gathered crowd at their hopeful expressions and continued, "For too long, former Minister Fudge was too concerned with personal power and wanting to keep his office more than the safety and prosperity of the wizarding community he was charged to protect."   
  
Harry's face became very grave as he looked over at Fudge, "Cornelius Fudge," Harry's voice suddenly took on a tone of authority not heard for centuries. "For impeding the war effort, for allowing the needless deaths of both wizards and Muggles, and for violating your oath of office as Minister of Magic, I Harry Potter, Lord Gryffindor, find you guilty on all counts as charged and sentence you to life imprisonment in Azkaban Prison." Harry gestured for the Aurors in attendance to take Fudge away. The crowd was deathly silent, and then suddenly someone started to clap, followed by someone else. Soon everyone was clapping and cheering. Harry looked over his people and smiled, for the first time in ages he saw hope in their eyes. 


	11. Justice

Ch 11  
  
Justice  
  
The day following the press conference Ron Hermione and Harry  
needed to go into Diagon alley to pick up supplies for the upcoming  
school year. Stopping by Madame Malkins robes for all occasions first,  
all three bought new school robes as well as normal everyday robes.  
Their next stop was Flourish and Botts to pick up their texts for the  
upcoming year. Harry browsed the store for any new texts he thought he  
might want but did not have a specific set of books to buy. "Being  
Dumbledores apprentice at least has a few perks," He thought. After  
what seemed like forever they had to drag Hermione out of the shop and  
decided to stop at the Leaky Cauldron for lunch. After ordering a  
Butterbeer apiece, they sat down at a table in the corner to rest.  
  
"Harry" Hermione asked if you aren't taking regular classes  
with the rest of us what ARE you going to take?"  
  
Harry just looked at his friend and smiled to himself "always  
thinking about my education" he thought of her fondly.  
  
Harry replied to her "I already have all the texts I need for the  
year and even though I'm not an official student at the school for the  
year, I'm still taking some classes like Care of Magical Creatures and  
Potions, as they require more hands on as well as theoretical  
applications." Harry continued, "However most of my work for  
Dumbledore is going to revolve around the further development and  
refinement of my powers. Having the ability practically absorb  
knowledge is a fine thing but I need more practical applications to  
control it. So this year as well as teaching the DA I will be  
concentrating on those things instead."  
  
Hermione just nodded and looked pleased for her friend. So far, during  
their stay at Hogwarts, both her and Ron had learned most of the  
material normally taught in sixth year as well as mastering their  
Occlumency skills. Ron on the other hand just snorted into his drink  
and laughed "Well mate if it weren't for Mione here I'd have quit it  
already. I can't believe Snape was that tough on you while teaching  
you Occlumency" he said.  
  
Harry just nodded" sometimes I think it was worse for me with Snape  
teaching me, he tries to humiliate me enough as it is in regular  
potions class."  
  
The three laughed at this when all of a sudden a loud explosion  
followed by at least 30 distinctive pops that indicated the sound of  
someone Apparating in filled their ears.  
  
Harry looked at the other two and said "Quickly Floo back to the  
school and notify Dumbledore that they're a number of Death Eaters  
attacking Diagon Alley. Hermione started to protest at this point.  
  
"But Harry what about you? She cried'  
"Yeah mate we can help you" Ron said.  
  
Harry just shook his head and said "Hurry now both of you I have to  
end this before anyone else gets hurt, I can't fight and worry about  
the two of you at the same time." Both looked at Harry with fear in  
their eyes for him and nodded abruptly at him. After watching his  
friends Floo back to safety, Harry ran out into the alley to confront  
the Death Eaters.  
  
"Well, well,well wook what we have here" a feminine voice cackled at  
him in delight. "Surely the Master will reward me above any other if  
I bring you back to him or even better kill you."  
  
Harry looked so angry now as he recognized whom the voice belonged to.  
"Lestrange!" he shouted, "If you surrender peacefully I will not  
harm you."  
  
She just laughed and cackled "Well wee baby potter has a sense of  
humor after all." She continued to taunt Harry as the rest of the  
Death Eaters laughed along with her while casting the Cruatias and  
Avada Karvada at him and anyone other civilians that got close enough  
to them. Harry nimbly dodged all the spells that he could and all  
others were absorbed by a hastily erected shield he put over himself.  
  
Harry had to end this quickly. He silently cast an anti-apparition  
spell around the surrounding area and silently banished the civilians  
out of harms way. He saw at least 50 either injured or dead on the  
ground and banished them to St. Mungos for treatment. Next Harry cast  
a containment bubble around himself and anyone else he sensed the dark  
mark from in the area.  
  
Grinning slightly at the Death Eaters Harry said, "Well come on now  
ladies, let's dance."  
Thinking quickly, to avoid as much bloodshed as possible and  
concentrated on Bellatrix Lestrange. Harry then said to her over the  
casting of her curses at him "I think it's time for a little payback  
Bellatrix don't you?" Harry put his wand away and walked towards her.  
She cackled in delight and shot curse after curse at Harry only to  
have them harmlessly rebound off him and strike other Death Eaters.  
Harry just grinned and continued toward her. Since all their spells  
were now doing more damage to each other than Harry. They tried to  
disapparate but to no avail. Harry just laughed at them and said "  
Thinking of going somewhere?"  
  
Bellatrix just cursed at Harry "Damn you Potter my Master will be the  
death of you. Harry just looked at Bellatrix and said to her in a soft  
voice that now only the 2 of them could hear "That may be, but you  
won't be around to see it". Looking into her eyes he snapped his  
fingers and all the death Eaters froze as their heads were forced to  
turn to watch the events unfolding in their midst.  
  
Harry then said to her one last thing "For Sirius." Harry  
concentrated on the power for a minute and all of a sudden Bellatrix  
Lestrange's head exploded like a water balloon. The faces of the  
remaining Death Eaters Registered shock, disbelief and horror as a few  
even began to vomit as fragments of blood, bone and brains rained down  
on them. Harry then snapped his fingers again and chains and manacles  
appeared and bound the remaining Death Eaters. After stunning them,  
Harry turned to see Dumbledore leading a contingent of Order Members  
to join the fray.  
  
Harry looked at Dumbledore and said "sorry Albus you're too late."  
Albus nodded and asked "How many dead and injured?"  
  
Harry just shook his head and shrugged "I saw at least 40 to 50  
people injured or dead before I sent them to ST. Mungos to clear the  
battle field of innocents." Harry continued, "As far as the dead go I  
know of one." Harry paused to let that sink in for a minute.  
Dumbledore looked questioningly at Harry "Bellatrix Lestrange" Harry  
said as if that explained everything.  
  
Dumbledore looked over at Harry and nodded and said "Well Harry its  
time to call in the aurors and get these criminals to the Ministry for  
questioning."  
  
Harry just nodded and said to Dumbledore "As soon as they are  
questioned and tried I want them sentenced to death."  
  
Dumbledore looked over at Harry in shock and asked "Surely death is  
not necessary is it Harry?"  
  
Harry just looked at his aging mentor with a tired and sorrowful  
expression on his face and said "Albus I know your all for second and  
sometimes even third chances. But too many have died because of filth  
like this. They had a choice and they made it. I'm not willing to risk  
the lives of the people by having them go to prison and likely be  
broken out and returned to Voldemort to continue to kill some more."  
At this point Harry looked even more sorrowful and continued "No old  
friend, second chances are something the world can not afford right  
now."  
  
Dumbledore looked at him for a moment and nodded saying more gently, "  
Come Harry it's time to return to the castle. You need to rest some."  
Harry just nodded at him and opened a portal to the Headmasters  
office.  
  
Upon arriving Dumbledore asked Harry "Tea?" as Harry took a seat in  
the office. Harry just nodded absently and continued to look as if  
into the future.  
  
"Harry, are you alright?" Dumbledore asked him. Harry just looked at  
him with tears in his eyes and sobbed why did I do it Albus? Why did I  
kill her? Have I become such a small shallow figure of a person that I  
kill out of revenge?"  
  
Dumbledore looked over at his protégé and thought for a minute before  
answering "No Harry he said, though you were undoubtedly angry you  
sought justice. However if I may say so I think your anger got a  
little out of control."  
  
Harry just sighed and said "I'm so sorry Albus I try to keep it in  
check all the time and not allow it to control me."  
  
Dumbledore just nodded and said, "I know Harry, you are still new to  
your powers yet, but with time, patience and above all practice, you  
will gain the necessary control.  
  
Harry nodded in acceptance and then said "Albus we need to contact  
the Ministry and get the causality list from today's attack."  
  
Harry opened a portal and they both stepped through into the Ministers  
office. Arthur looked up from the report he was reading slowly and  
nodded to the both of them and said "Well done today Harry. You saved  
many lives in the attack."  
  
Harry looked at his minister and said" I did what I had to do but how  
many were killed how many injured?"  
  
Arthur looked at him and said" so far a total of 20 dead, including 10  
Death Eaters and 40 injured." Harry just looked grim and said it could  
have been worse, so much worse." Both men nodded and Arthur asked  
Harry "We are questioning the remaining Death Eaters now and will  
have the preliminary reports from them by morning. I'll see that you  
both get a copy of the findings."  
  
Harry and Albus nodded at this and Harry said "Arthur, after the  
questioning is finished all the prisoners are to be executed." Arthur  
looked questioningly at Dumbledore but he just nodded his assent back  
at him. Arthur suddenly figured it out "You want to make sure that  
they don't get rescued and cause further havoc" he stated. Harry just  
nodded "plus it will have the added side effect of making people think  
twice before joining the Dark Lords ranks" Harry finished. Athrur  
nodded and said" I'll draw up an official decree stating just that."  
Harry and Dumbledore just nodded in agreement at him and Harry said "  
Well Arthur I have to be getting back to the castle to check on Ron  
and Hermione "Arthur nodded and said" give them my best".  
  
After they had arrived back at the castle Harry looked at  
Dumbledore with a hard look of determination in his eyes and said "  
Well I'm going to rest for a while and finish drawing up lesson plans  
for the DA." Albus nodded and said to him "That's a good idea Harry,  
rest for a while and try not to dwell on this matter too much. After  
all this is just the beginning of the war." Harry just nodded in  
agreement and slowly made his way back to his chambers. 


	12. Voldemorts Plan

Ch 12  
  
Voldemort was furious. "Blast that Potter and the mud-blood loving fool Dumbledore." He fumed. Then thought to himself hm ."Wormtail get in here he yelled." Wormtail stumbled in as fast as he could and fell to his knees before his lord. "How may I serveere you Master." He stuttered. Voldemort looked coldly upon his servant his red eyes glowing slightly in his anger. "Hold out your arm slave. He commanded" Wormtail held out his arm to his master and Voldemort touched his wand to the dark mark to summon his servants to him. One by one, black robed figures in white face masks suddenly appeared and fell prostrate on the floor in front of their master awaiting his commands.  
  
Welcome, my loyal Servants we have business to discuss. Voldemort then split the 500 remaining Death Eaters that had answered his summons into groups of 50 each and said tonight we will strike hard and fast all over Europe make no mistake our targets are both muggle and wizard born. Dumbledore and his puppet Potter may have cost me some servants but even they cant save everyone tonight. "Go now and strike fear into their hearts Succeed and the rewards will be great. But fail me and the punishment will be even greater said Voldemort with malice in his voice."  
  
Voldemort bid Snape who had answered his summons to come forward. Snape immediately came forward and went down on bended knee before his master. "You my loyal servant shall return to the school and find out more about Potter and his apparently new powers. He has grown strong, too strong for one as young as he is. I need to know if it because of his heir status or something else. To you alone I charge this mission and as with the others if you succeed your rewards will be great but if you fail...." Voldemort drifted off leaving the veiled threat. Snape kept his eyes down to the ground and spoke "I live to serve Master. I shall not fail you." Voldemort merely nodded and said see that you do not. Now return before you are missed. Snape went to leave and Voldemort said "Oh Severus?" Snape turned to face his master "A taste of failure" then Voldemort aimed his wand at Snapes heart and said "Crucio" Snape fell to the floor writhing in agony for several seconds before Voldemort lifted the curse. "Now go servant," he said. Snape left as hurriedly as he could.  
  
After everyone had departed Voldemort's chamber he gestured to the figure hiding behind his throne to come forward. The figure also dressed in black came forward and went down on his knees before his master. Voldemort looked him over a second as if deciding and spoke "Young Malfoy I have a mission for you. I am not entirely sure of our Severus Snapes loyalty. You have asked to join the inner circle of my loyal Death eaters to take your fathers place at my side. I will grant you your request IF you can prove yourself." Voldemort thought to himself silently allowing Draco Malfoy to absorb the gravity of the mission he was about to undertake. Voldemort continued "If you see any sign of disloyalty from Severus, you will kill him and report to me at once. Your additional task is to spy on Potter and the mud-blood lover Dumbledore. Bring me information I need to know the rest of the prophecy that was lost and I suspect that either Dumbledore or Potter or both know it." Voldemort paused and finished "Find me the information I seek, carry out my commands, PROVE your value to me."  
  
Draco was cowering before his master yet he responded both clearly and strongly. "I shall not fail you master, you will have the answers that you seek." Voldemort merely nodded at the young man before him and said, " I know young one, I know. Before saying let me remind you of the price of failure "CRUCIO!" Draco writhed in agony as knives pierced his skin and spines penetrated his heart while fire raced through his blood. Voldemort then lifted the curse and simply said," have a good school year." Then he apparated away.  
  
All over England that night Death Eaters attacked relentlessly thousands were killed both muggle and wizard. The Dark Mark hung against the backdrop of the night sky like a shining jewel in the night. Thousands of miles away Harry Potter woke up screaming..... 


	13. Aftermath

Chapter 13  
  
Harry awoke screaming clutching at his scar. Godric sleeping in his portrait frame in the next room awoke hearing the scream. Harry ran out in front of the portrait and stumbled to his knees.  
  
Godric looked down at Harry and said "what is it lad what's wrong?"  
  
Harry struggled to his feet and was only to gasp out the words "attack..... Voldemort.... England"  
  
Godric's expression suddenly became grave as Harry finished and said "hurry lad you have to go tell Dumbledore now"  
  
Harry just nodded and said, "I'll try and explain more later Gramps"  
  
Harry opened a portal to Dumbledores office and stepped through. Upon entering, he saw Dumbledore in conversation with Arthur Weasley and Professor Snape.  
  
Dumbledore looked up at Harry and said "yes Harry we know there was an attack there have been many many casualties. It would seem that after our last encounter with Voldemort's death eaters he decided to spread his attacks out all over England to ensure that at least some of them would succeed."  
  
Harry just nodded and looked over at Arthur " are there aurors on the case he asked?"  
  
Though looking grave and very tired Arthur looked over at Harry and nodded" yes we have aurors assigned to every attack site that we know of at the moment"  
  
Harry just sighed in defeat in asked "do we have a body count he had?"  
  
Arthur and Dumbledore just shook her heads and said "no, not at the moment".  
  
Harry suddenly turned on Snape and started screaming at him "you were at the meeting! you knew what was going to happen. You are supposed to be a spy! Why wasn't this information given to Dumbledore earlier and the ministry!"?  
  
Harry continued on furious at Snape "you could have stopped this. How many people died?"  
  
Snape looked at Harry as if he was going to say something but then decided not to.  
  
Dumbledore looked toward Harry and said" Harry, Severus had nothing to do with this. He gave us information as soon as he got back to the castle from his meeting with the dark Lord. Even though we knew attacks were going to take place we did not know where."  
  
Harry just looked over to Snape and said please forgive me professor "I know this is not your fault, you are just spying to get us as much information as you could. However I think it's safe to say that your spying days are over"  
  
the three men looked over at Harry questioningly. Dumbledore raised eyebrow and said "whatever do mean Harry. "  
  
Harry sat down in his seat and relayed to the men in the room Voldemort's current distrust towards Snape. Harry looked over at Snape and said "I know we've never gotten along Professor, I know of your dislike for my father in the things he did to you. But we have to get by those issues now and put them to rest."  
  
Harry looked at Snape and continued "the fact is your life is in danger if you do not carry out your mission that Voldemort gave you. Draco Malfoy has been ordered to kill you."  
  
Snape just scowled and said" The boy has been trying to prove himself like his father too much."  
  
Harry just nodded at Snape and said, "well I think it's safe to say that your spying days are over."  
  
Snape gave Harry a curious look and said "listen Potter even though I appreciate your warning we have no one else on the inside of Voldemort's inner circle so I have to go back, I'll just have to make it look good here."  
  
As they were speaking, Snape suddenly grasped his left arm as if in pain. Snape suddenly looked up at both Harry's and Dumbledores faces and said, " I'm being summoned."  
  
Dumbledore suddenly looking tired said "very well Severus but be careful."  
  
Severus nodded wordlessly and said "don't worry Albus I have no intention of throwing my life away for nothing."  
  
As Snape departed, Harry said, " Albus perhaps we should start trying to recruit new members for the order."  
  
Dumbledore looked thoughtfully over at Harry and said "that is an excellent idea Harry"  
  
Harry looked at Arthur and said " any word from Moody on how long it will take for the new cadets to get trained properly"  
  
Arthur smiled at Harry and said " well you know Moody, according to him they will never be properly trained but by our best estimates we should be able to turn out a new class by the end of September."  
  
Harry nodded smiling slightly "yes Moody is quite the perfectionist"  
  
the three tried to make small talk for a little while, while waiting for the first casualty reports. Harry asked Arthur how the rest of the family was doing well there waiting.  
  
Arthur replied "oh, good, good Fred and Georges shop is doing great. Molly has totally redecorated the burrow and Ginny's been flying on the new broom that we got for her for this years Quidditch matches."  
  
Harry just sighed how he missed being at the burrow for the summer and being with his friends living a normal existence instead he had to be with his friends where they were all training for war.  
  
Harry just sighed spoke to Dumbledore saying "I have my final lesson plans for the DA if you want to look them over."  
  
Dumbledore looked over at Harry pleased and said "that's excellent Harry. You make a fine teacher. Did you know Harry that everyone in the DA scored either an EE or O on the DADA O.W.L or N.E.W.T.?"  
  
Harry just look surprises said, " that's great but I didn't really teach them anything."  
  
Dumbledore smiled and said you're too modest Harry you taught them more than you realize. Said Dumbledore "sometimes a lesson is not only about spell casting; sometimes a lesson is about courage, bravery and loyalty. You possess these qualities in abundance and you have helped bring it out of the others. To bring out the best in people is TRULY teaching."  
  
At about two o'clock in the morning, the first reports began coming. It seems that 5000 people were killed in 10 separate attacks throughout Great Britain. Harry was flabbergasted 5000 people! It was outrageous.  
  
Harry swore to himself " by God as my witness you will pay Voldemort, You will suffer!"  
  
Both Dumbledore and Arthur looked like they had been struck across the face. Dumbledore then said" this is indeed serious we need to increase security immediately. Harry I think tomorrow morning we shall go and strengthen the wards."  
  
Harry just nodded at Dumbledore and said "I was going to do it anyway Grandfather taught me a few spells to recharge the original wards and I came up with a few of my own to stop those bearing the dark mark from entering the school."  
  
But Harry Dumbledore spoke up" what about Severus? He bears the dark mark as our spy"  
  
Harry just nodded and said the spell allows for me to key people in if I choose to do so. So he will be fine"  
  
Since they were going to work on the wards next morning or rather later on in the morning Harry decided to go get some sleep. He did his best to trying sleep but his dream or so troubled that he just decided to get up and remain awake. As it was the last day before school started all of the teachers were now back except for Hagrid who was still on a mission for Dumbledore. Harry changed is clothes and headed down to the great hall for breakfast.  
  
The assembled teachers greeted him and made room at the table for him. " I must say," said Professor vector " Your looking quite fit for nobleman."  
  
This statement said the rest of the staff and Harry to peals of laughter. After the laughter had died down Harry looked at them seriously and said, "look I know I'm the heir of Gryffindor but for the next two years I'm still a semi student here."  
  
Harry continued on" please try not to treat me differently than any other student. If it gets out that I'm receiving preferential, treatment people will start calling the Malfoy." At this, the staff burst out laughing.  
  
About this time, Dumbledore came in and said down. Looking over the rest of the staff is eyes twinkling madly he said "good morning everyone welcome to the new school year. I see you have met my apprentice Mr. Potter."  
  
Dumbledore continued on I have a few notices to give out for the new term. His eyes came to rest on Harry as he spoke "as you know I have taken Mr. Potter on as my apprentice. He will not be residing in any of the house towers what in his own chambers designed and built by Godric Gryffindor.  
  
As my apprentice, he will not be bound to some of the rules and regulations normally set for students his age. No curfew will apply to him and he will have the ability to give and take house points as if he were a prefect.  
  
The prefects will answer to the head boy and girl and they in turn are answerable to myself, the heads of the houses and Mr. Potter." Dumbledore then looked at the assembled Professors and said I will be sending him to some of your classes when I cannot teach him please teach him all you can to the best of your abilities."  
  
Dumbledore looked at Harry and said "is there anything you wish to add?"  
  
Harry looked at the assembled staff and said" nothing different and I said before about the treatment but also this may not be aware but last night there were multiple attacks by death eaters over the whole of Britain. More than 5000 men, women, and children lost their lives. Undoubtedly many of the students returning tomorrow have lost family members."  
  
Harry stopped and let his last statement sink in and continued "please be there for them if they need a shoulder cry on or just someone to talk to. Thank you"  
  
then as an afterthought Harry said "oh by the way I will study hard with you, I will learn all I can and do everything I can to protect the school and people. Sometimes you may not agree with what I do but I'm asking you to trust me now."  
  
Everyone stopped and looked at Harry. Ever since he had set foot in Hogwarts the teachers had watched him take on more responsibility and do more to protect the school and students that he didn't even know at times risking even his own life to do so. But now they thought Lord Gryffindor has returned to his home and if they didn't feel safe before they did now. Suddenly one of the teachers began to clap followed by another soon they're all clapping, cheering, and looking forward to the coming year. 


	14. School Days

Chapter 14  
  
School days  
  
Harry awoke early the next morning to assist Dumbledore with reinforcing the wards as well as adding detection spells to the existing matrix. After breakfast, he and Dumbledore made their way outside to the edge of the wards. Harry reached out with his mind and slowly began to feel for the signatures of the spells in the grid as well as testing their strength.  
  
Harry looked at Albus and said" let me try something"  
  
"Albus I believe I can reinforce them myself."  
  
Dumbledore just nodded at Harry and said" very well but don't overdo it and weaken yourself to much."  
  
Harry nodded and explained" I'm going to pull the magic from the elements. As part of the new wards if a Death Eater comes on the grounds, an Earth elemental will trap him or her and hold them. If they come from the Air an Air Elemental will hold them there and if they manage to get past those guards I have Fire and Water elementals that will attack."  
  
Harry closed his eyes in concentration and began the first phase of reinforcing the existing wards. Harry raised his arms and began to chant softly under his breath, repeating the same phrase repeatedly, slightly changing the inflection each time. Slowly Harry began to glow with a holy white light that grew brighter and brighter. Slowly Harry reached out his hands and placed them on the now visible shell of the wards and said a single word "restoro" suddenly the wards began to glow brightly and give off a high pitched hum as Harry power went through the wards repairing damage to them and making them even more powerful.  
  
Then as quickly as it began the sound and light ceased. Dumbledore looked at Harry and nodded in approval. "Well done Harry, well done."  
  
Harry nodded, replied, and said, "Thanks But really it's the founders blood in me that gives me special access to the wards since he was one of the original people to set them."  
  
Dumbledore nodded knowingly.  
  
Harry closed his eyes and began to concentrate on setting the new protective elemental ward. Harry slowly began to chant again but this time he spoke loudly and commandingly as if he were speaking to someone. Raising his eyes to the sky, he called out and suddenly a thunderstorm began to form over the castle, lightning flashing menacingly in the sky. Then Harry stamped his foot on the ground and what seemed to be a small earthquake shook the ground. Harry clapped his hands and the wind began to howl around them like a small hurricane. Finally Harry placed his hands again on the now visible wards and yelled" protectus" as he finished the final syllable the sky erupted and fire began to rain down from the sky appearing to engulf the entire school and the grounds for a minute. Lightning repeatedly struck the shields adding more and more power to the wards. Then suddenly the shell appeared to be entirely encased in earth slowly growing from the ground reaching the top and going back down again. Finally the sky let loose a torrent of rain not seen since the great flood. The entire school appeared to be underwater for a moment before this too subsided.  
  
Then with a thought Harry ended the spell and called out and called out" formus." Dumbledore looked on in awe as what appeared to be four man shaped objects began to appear in front of Harry.  
  
Harry then spoke to them; "You have heard my command?"  
  
they nodded and Harry continued, "Let no one pass on these grounds that bear this magical signature."  
  
Harry said and as he said this Harry sent out the magical signature that accompanied the Dark Mark to them.  
  
Harry then said, "If any enter here capture them and hold them."  
  
The figures replied in unison, "We obey Master."  
  
Harry nodded and said to them "there is one who is my agent" at this, Harry sent them the magical signature unique to Snapes aura.  
  
"He is a teacher here, allow him passage."  
  
The Elementals nodded and said, "We obey Master."  
  
Harry just nodded and "said go about your duties."  
  
The Elementals bowed appeared to melt into the wards and disappear.  
  
Harry nodded and said "It is done Albus."  
  
Dumbledore nodded and said "Very well done, if bad comes to worse then this will be one of the safest places in the wizarding world."  
  
Harry nodded and said" That was my idea as well. If worse comes to worse then Hogwarts can be locked down and used as a defensive stronghold."  
  
Dumbledore looked thoughtful at this and said, "Do you really think it will come to that Harry?"  
  
Harry just shrugged and replied "I really don't know Albus, I'd like to think not but given the circumstances it would not surprise me in the least if Voldemort tried to attack and take the castle."  
  
Dumbledore just nodded at Harrys reasoning and said "Well it's almost 11:00am Harry perhaps we should be making our way to Kings Cross."  
  
Harry nodded and with thought turned them both invisible and opened a gate to Platform 9 and three quarters. As they stepped through all hell was breaking loose on the platform. There were at least 35 Death Eaters attacking a small group of aurors that were pinned down trying to protect a small group of students.  
  
Harry said "hurry Albus we have to get those students on the train and to safety."  
  
As before Harry cast shielding bubbles on himself and the students and aurors as well as anti-apparition wards to prevent them escaping. Suddenly making themselves visible the Death Eaters split their attack to include Harry and Dumbledore. While the Death Eaters were concentrating on them, the Aurors managed to get the upper hand on the remaining Death Eaters. Seeing that the day was lost and their attack foiled the Death Eaters tried to disapparate only to find themselves trapped.  
  
Fighting with renewed fury the Death Eaters pressed the attack and managed to kill one of the Aurors. Harry seeing that the last of the students had boarded finally unleashed on the Death eaters.  
  
Raising his hand at them, Harry cried "STUPIFEY" and the group in front oh him immediately fell unconscious.  
  
Dumbledore managed to stun five more and the Aurors finished off the remaining ten Death Eaters. Sighing in relief Dumbledore ordered the Aurors to accompany the train to Hogwarts for additional protection. They just nodded and boarded as the Train finally pulled away. Harry snapped his fingers and all the death Eaters were bound in ropes, and lifted in the air.  
  
Opening a portal to the ministry holding area Harry sent them through and asked Dumbledore "Can you explain to the ministry for me?"  
  
Dumbledore nodded and said, "Where will you be Harry?"  
  
Harry replied, "I'm going to accompany the train as well. With Malfoy on the loose I'm going to be there in case anything happens."  
  
Dumbledore nodded and said "Alright, but be careful Harry don't risk the students."  
  
Harry just nodded, portaled to his favorite compartment on the train, and sat down. Sure enough Ginny Weasley along with Ron and Hermione all came in and sat down.  
  
Harry grinned at them and said "Hello, everyone"  
  
Ron was the first to speak" bloody hell Harry about time you got here. Do you know how many were hurt?"  
  
Harry just shook his head and said "Not at the moment, we decided it was safer to get everyone to the school first then ask questions later."  
  
They nodded knowingly and Harry looked over at Ginny and said "Hey ya Gin. How was your summer?"  
  
She nodded and said "Not too bad but it was a bit lonely without all of you guys there."  
  
Harry nodded in apology and said" I know I'm sorry Gin but it was necessary that we get some extra training."  
  
Ginny nodded and replied, "I know that's what Dad said. But it was still kind of hard for me to be Fred and Georges sole guinea pig for the summer" she finished with a laugh.  
  
Harry loved the sound of her laugh it was so soothing to him. Looking at her closely, he was surprised; she had really come into her own over the holiday.  
  
"Wow" Harry thought to himself she's even more beautiful than I remember. Harry caught her eye and they both blushed as they realized that they were both thinking along the same lines. The friends were making conversation and generally having a good time when the door to their compartment slid open revealing a smirking Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy looked surprised to see Harry there and said, "Well, well, well if it isn't Potty and the mud-blood lovers gang" he sneered.  
  
Harry just stood up and looked at him closely "Well Malfoy it seems your conversation is just as delightful as ever."  
  
Malfoy just looked smug and said "Well it finally seems that you second hand scum finally used some influence to get your muggle loving father into the Ministers spot."  
  
Ron and Ginny both stood up enraged reaching for their wands.  
  
Harry raised his hand and stopped them saying. "Well Malfoy, it seems that your father is finally going to get what he deserves. If you were smart you would not follow his example." Harry stated coldly.  
  
Malfoy looking slightly less smug replied "Well at least I have a father unlike some here."  
  
Harry just responded "true enough you do....... For the moment" looking at Malfoy with a cold fire burning in his eyes.  
  
Malfoy looked like he wanted to respond but Harry interrupted him saying" As much as I would like to stand here trading witty retorts with you Malfoy I have more pressing matters. Leave now please."  
  
At this, Harry waved his hand and Malfoys mouth disappeared. Glaring at Harry, Malfoy stormed out and made his way back to his own compartment. Listening Harry and the others could hear the astonished laughter of any that Draco passed on the way.  
  
Upon arriving the friends were greeted with the familiar sight of Hagrid calling the first years to the boats. "Firs years this way" he called  
  
Harry went to greet his first friend "Hello Hagrid how was your summer?"  
  
Hagrid grinned down at Harry and said "ello there arry, blimey yeve grown over tha summer."  
  
Harry just grinned and said" thanks Hagrid."  
  
Hagrid returned the grin and said "Well best be off, see ya at tha feast"  
  
Harry just nodded and said" See you there Hagrid"  
  
The friends made their way to the Great hall to await the sorting and the feast. As they entered, the Harry made his way to the head table, as Ron, Hermione and Ginny made their way to their seats at the Gryffindor table. Harry was about to sit down but Dumbledore stopped him.  
  
"Harry you may if you wish, sit with your friends."  
  
Harry just laughed and said thanks Professor. Dumbledore just nodded and said after the feast would you please come to my office we some news about today's attacks to discuss." Harry just nodded and made his way to his friends determined to enjoy the feast.  
  
Professor McGongall made her way to the front of the hall trailed by a bunch of nervous looking first years. She called out "When I call your name come forward and I will place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses."  
  
The hat sang a sorting song and the first years were divided to their new houses.  
  
"Not to bad" Harry thought. Gryffindor got 15 new members.  
  
Dumbledore stood up to make the beginning of term announcements.  
  
"Welcome or as the case may be welcome back to Hogwarts for another school year. First on the agenda is to inform you all that all decrees issued by Ms. Delores Umbridge from last year are hereby declared null and void."  
  
The hall erupted in applause. "Secondly Dumbledore continued, Please take notice that the forbidden forest is just that forbidden to all"  
  
said Dumbledore looking fondly over at the Gryffindor table. Dumbledore continued, "A full list of items forbidden at Hogwarts may be found posted in the office of our caretaker Mr. Filch."  
  
Getting a serious looking his eyes Dumbledore looked over the student body and spoke "As I'm sure you are all aware Lord Voldemort has returned with a vengeance." Many students looked around the room to see all the empty places at the house tables to signify missing students. Dumbledore just nodded sadly and said, "Many people have died this summer due to Death Eater activity. I encourage you all to come to the staff or each other if needed to help you through your grief." However Dumbledore continued "This is only the beginning I'm afraid. These are truly Dark Times we live in. But if we remain united and determined then hope will remain."  
  
Dumbledore looked over at Harry and continued" Most of you are aware by now that Mr. Harry Potter over the course of the summer has discovered his true heritage as Gryffindors Heir. Although he sits among you he is in fact, become my apprentice and is charged with the protection of the school and the students that dwell within it. Prefects will answer to the head boy and girl and they in turn will answer to Mr. Potter or any Head of House."  
  
Dumbledore continued and said, "I don't need to remind most of you that it was due in fact to Mr. Potters intervention on numerous occasions that the death count was not higher over the summer."  
  
When Dumbledore said this, many of the Slytherins sneered and Harry quietly caught a sneered "Good old Saint Potter"  
  
coming from their direction. Dumbledore seemed to hear it as well because he rested his gaze on the Slytherin table and continued. "Mr. Potter will also be teaching a class in practical defense as well this year and I encourage you all to attend and give him your utmost attention. As you may have noticed there is no new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year."  
  
Students all nodded and Dumbledore continued "That is because in light of past years teachers I have decided to teach this class myself as it is now more important than ever."  
  
Many students looked up at Dumbledore in surprise and the Gryffindors were ecstatic. Dumbledore finished "Well I guess this old mans ramblings have kept you from your dinners long enough. Enjoy the feast and have a good first day tomorrow."  
  
As Dumbledore said this food began to appear on all the tables and everyone pushed their dark thoughts to the back of their minds and enjoyed the feast.  
  
Dean and Seamus along with Neville were trying to engage Harry in conversation about the DA this year but he said all would be revealed in their first class. Harry found himself distracted his gaze kept going back to Ginny, thinking about her. The way she laughed, the brightness of her smile. The way the light picked up the color of her hair and reflected off her eyes. Harry sighed and thought, "I wonder if she would ever go out with me?"  
  
Ron trying brought Harry out of his musings to talk to him with a mouth full of food "Hello? Harry you there mate?" Harry just smiled at his friend and nodded. Ron continued  
  
"Where were ya there Harry?"  
  
Harry replied, "Sorry Ron just got lost in thought."  
  
Ron then asked Harrys advice on whom to place on the quidditch team this year. Harry looking at Ginny said well gin for sure. But post for team tryouts and I'll help you choose."  
  
Ron just grinned and said thanks mate. "  
  
It's too bad you can't play on the house team."  
  
Harry just sighed and said "I know but circumstances being what they are this is for the best. Besides" said Harry with a wry smile, "I know you'll wipe the floor with the Slytherins this year."  
  
Ron with a wicked grin just looked at his friend and said "That's first on agenda"  
  
They both laughed at this and finished their dinner. After everyone had had their fill Dumbledore stood up and said "Would prefects please lead their houses to their dormitories."  
  
As the students were being lead away, Harry bid his friends good night and followed Dumbledore to his office. Upon entering Harry noticed two Aurors guarding a prisoner clad in black robes, hood pulled low over his face. Harry looked at the Death Eater in disgust and went over to pull the hood down to see the identity of the being. Harry gasped aloud at the sight before him sitting before him with the Dark Mark clearly visible sat Percy Weasley.  
  
A/N Thanks all for reading and reviewing P.S I am looking for a beta to help me out with some grammer and such, so if interested please e-mail me at bravehart_70_2000@yahoo.com. Just a note in my defense though it's been years since I've written anything more than technical reports so please bear with me as I relearn my old college crap.  
  
ALSO A special thanks to my new Beta Missy Watts. Thanks a million. 


	15. Choices We Make

Chapter 15  
Choices We Make  
  
Harry was stunned to say the least. Percy Weasley a DEATH EATER!  
  
Harry looked over to Dumbledore and opened a telepathic link to him and said * Albus lets go to my chambers for a few moments and discuss this*  
  
Dumbledore looked at Harry and nodded.  
  
Dumbledore told the two Aurors to stand by with the prisoner while they contacted the Ministry.  
  
Harry and Albus made their way out of sight of the Aurors and opened a portal to his chambers.  
  
"Oh no Harry cried, "what am I going to do?" he looked to Dumbledore in desperation.  
  
Dumbledore looked in pity at his young apprentice and said in a very heart felt voice  
  
"I don't know Harry, I don't know." Both men trailed off in thought, none of them pleasant  
  
Godric awoke and looked at the two and said "Harry where have you been all day? Did you reinforce the wards? Godric continued until Harry stopped him with a look.  
  
Godric just gave a nod and said, "what happened?"  
  
Harry relayed the events of the day from the reinforcing of the wards to the point of the revelation that Percy Weasley was a Death Eater.  
  
Godric sighed heavily and said, "You have a very difficult choice you two.  
  
The law is now clear on this point in regards to Death Eaters." Godric continued "Yet do you show benevolence and spare his life because he is the son of the Minister and a family member of your closest friends?"  
  
Godric shook his head in sympathy for his youngest grandson and finished " Harry you must follow your heart in this matter. The law is only good if it is just. You have to decide what is just and what is favoritism."  
  
Harry then said, "For the moment lets contact Arthur and Molly and have them come to the school"  
  
Godric looked at Harry sadly and said" I do not envy the decision you have to make"  
  
Harry looked at Godric and said "Grandpa can you have dobby layout all my things for tomorrow? I do not think I'll be back in time tonight to do it myself."  
  
Godric looked at his progeny and said "don't worry lad I'll take care of everything just make sure you do the right thing tonight."  
  
Harry just nodded and opened a portal back to Dumbledores office.  
  
Harry looked at Dumbledore and said, " do you want to contact Arthur and Molly, or should I?"  
  
Dumbledore looked at Harry and sighed he knew what was like to have the life of another in your hands. Suddenly looking very aged Dumbledore said "I shall contact Arthur and Molly right now through the floo"  
  
Harry just sighed and conjured up the chair and sat heavily in it.Dumbledore made his way over to the fireplace, threw in some floo powder, and said "the burrow."  
  
Dumbledore stuck his head through the fireplace and said "hello anyone home?"  
  
A few moments later tired looking Arthur Weasley said "Albus good evening what I do for you?"  
  
Dumbledore said, "Could you and Molly please come to my office? I am afraid I have some bad news for you."  
  
Arthur did not know what was going on but nodded his assent to Dumbledore and said, "we'll be there in a few moments."  
  
Dumbledore then said very well we will be here waiting for you."  
  
Harry looking over at Percy was suddenly overcome with a fit of rage. Looking over at him, he said, "STUPIFY" and Percy was knocked unconscious.  
  
Dumbledore looked questioningly at Harry. Harry merely responded "I want him unconscious until he has been administered truth serum."  
  
Harry just miss the two aurors and sent them back to the Ministry and said, "well done today gentlemen."  
  
The two aurors nodded. The leader said is there anything else, you need my Lord? Harry just shook his head and said no go home and get some rest" the two nodded and bid Dumbledore and Harry farewell and made their way out of the castle.  
  
A few moments later Arthur and Molly and stepped through the fireplace into Dumbledores office. Arthur looked at the two and said "what can I do for you gentlemen tonight?"  
  
Dumbledore looked sadly at the two and said," please take a seat." Arthur, Molly, I'm afraid I have some very bad news about one of your children."  
  
Molly was the first to speak" what did Ron do now? Or was a Ginny? I know it can't be Ginny."  
  
Dumbledore looked at her and said" no I'm afraid this has to do with one of your other children."  
  
Dumbledore waved his hand and a black clad figure tied to a chair materialized before them. Dumbledore slowly removed the hood and Molly Weasley screamed: NOOOO!!!!" and fainted.  
  
Arthur Weasley, Minister of Magic looked at his third eldest son and just said, "No, it can't be. Not you Percy, Not one of MY children....."  
  
Arthur looked at Harry and Dumbledore and shuddered. Arthur too shuddered as the Minister of Magic he had recently signed a decree stating that any captured Death Eater was to be tried, and executed. How could he execute his own son?  
  
How could he face the rest of his family and the wizarding world? Both Arthur and Molly looked to Harry tears shimmering in their eyes.  
  
Harry sat in silence as well. All the lessons he had learned about preserving human life and the right of life above all came rushing back to him.  
  
Harry looked at everyone and spoke "I'm sorry everyone. It seems that the new law is unjust. Even though I thought it would be best in the long run and preserve more than destroy it seems I was wrong."  
  
Harry looked at them and sighed "I, in my zeal to do what was right for the whole forgot the individual." Harry continued "Arthur, Dumbledore it seems that we have a problem on our hands. We cannot, in TRUE justice execute all who oppose us, yet at the same time Azkaban Prison is not a secure enough facility, especially with the loyalty of the Dementors in doubt.  
  
Harry looked thoughtful and said "we need a new secret and escape proof prison. I will look into that as I have some ideas already."  
  
Looking at Dumbledore and Arthur, Harry said, "Minister please repeal the law and commute the remaining sentences on the Death Eaters we have captured to life imprisonment. I still don't want them running around loose so we will hold them till the end of the war and sort them out then."  
  
Harry continued looking sorrowful, "I don't want a repeat of what happened to Sirius by any means, yet in order to protect the people and serve justice perhaps this is best."  
  
Dumbledore and The Weasleys looked at Harry in pride and Dumbledore, eyes twinkling with pride said "Harry it seems you have learned the lessons of humanity better than I could have hoped."  
  
Harry just shrugged and said while looking at them and said" perhaps but I have a feeling that I have a long way to go."  
  
Harry looked thoughtful for a second longer and faced Arthur and said " Minister would you like to handle Percy's punishment?"  
  
Arthur nodded and said "If you please Harry, I believe a solitary cell in Azkaban for a while should teach him a lesson. I'll have the aurors interrogate him and send back the reports to you."  
  
Harry looked at molly sorrowfully and said, "I'm sorry Molly. For years, I've considered your family like my own. Moreover, you in turn have always treated me like a son. I'm sorry to have had this happen to you, I'm sorry you have to lose a son."  
  
As Harry finished Molly just started bawling and sobbing uncontrollably and said "Harry don't you ever think that for a moment. Ever since you first befriended Ron, you have become another son to us as well as a brother and protector to my other children. You have nothing to be sorry for."  
  
Arthur nodded at his wife's well chosen words and said "She's right Harry, you may be a powerful wizard and the one chosen to lead the forces of light but you are also still human and a young man at the same time."  
  
Arthur looking gravely at Harry continued "Just do as you have always done."  
  
Harry looked up confused at Arthur's words and said, "What's that?"  
  
Arthur smiled and said "Take the death around us and turn it into a fighting chance for life."  
  
Dumbledore looking intently at Harry said, "Whatever happens Harry you will NEVER be alone, we will not abandon you. We along with you take the responsibility for the world in hopes of making it a better place for us all."  
  
Harry just nodded and said" do you want me to tell Ron and Ginny or do you want to?" Arthur just shook his head and said, "I'll tell them Harry, and it's my duty."  
  
Harry just nodded and said "Very well I'm going back to my chambers to consult with Gramps on the construction of a prison."  
  
Harry opened a portal and returned to his chambers a sat wearily on his chair in front of the fire facing Godric's painting. Godric looked down on his kin and said,  
  
"You look troubled Harry how did everything go?"  
  
Harry in turn explained everything that had happened with Percy Weasley and the choice he had to make. Godric nodded and looked down at Harry, pride written all over his face and said "Now you see why it's so important that you learn to temper your power with wisdom. Making a choice is sometimes easy but living with the result of that choice often has mixed results."  
  
Godric continued "This is what separates you from Voldemort, his decisions affect many but his concern is for himself. You on the other hand make decisions based on the concern for others. Your love, dedication and self-sacrifice are what separate you from him."  
  
Harry did not looked convinced but acquiesced. Harry looked up at Godric and asked "Godric I need to construct a new prison that is secret and escape proof."  
  
Harry outlined his idea to Godric saying "Ideally it would exist outside time and space and need no guards while at the same time providing at least food and shelter to those condemned to live there."  
  
Godric nodded and said, "Even though exile is harsh I believe your idea has merit."  
  
Godric looked thoughtful for a moment as both he and Harry thought deeply. Then Godric snapped his fingers and said," I've got it my boy!"  
  
Godric proceeded to outline his idea of creating a time/space flux very much like the veil at the Department of Mysteries. Harry shuddered at the thought of the veil and began to see again Sirius falling through it to his death. Noticing this Godric gently reassured Harry that no one could be forced through accidentally, in fact what Harry was doing was very humane considering the people involved. Harry just nodded dumbly, sighed, and said,  
  
"Very well Gramps, perhaps tomorrow Dumbledore and I can work on it."  
  
Godric nodded and "said what else is wrong Harry? You still look upset."  
  
Harry nodded and told Godric of his burgeoning feelings for Ginny and said "I just don't know how she will look at me now. Will she hate me for what's going to happen to Percy? Will the rest of the family hate me or even accept me if Ginny accepts me? What about Ron? He gets so angry all the time. How will he react?"  
  
Godric looked thoughtfully at the young man before him and said, " I'm sorry Harry. You bear so much burden and responsibility for a person your age that I think lately we've forgotten that you still a sixteen year old young man with the wants, needs and desires common to that age group."  
  
Godric continued and said, "It's good to think about these things, but don't over think them and not take any chances at all because of fear of failure or rejection. Don't forget to live for today as well as tomorrow Harry."  
  
Harry looking slightly relieved said, "I'll try Gramps. Thanks for listening to me." Godric replied think nothing of it my boy I'm glad you feel you can confide in me. Now off to bed you young rascal, you have lessons tomorrow."  
  
Harry nodded and went to bed. The last thing he remembered before losing consciousness was long flowing red hair glinting in the sun.  
  
A/N please be advised that I have a new beta, Missy Watts. She is going to edit all of the previous chapters for me and I will repost them as I get them. I am sending this to her and will repost this later tonight. So in the future hopefully no more bad grammar and formatting for me. Thanks for your patience and ideas and reviews. 


	16. Consequences

Chapter 16  
  
Consequences  
  
Harry awoke early the next morning made ready for the first day of classes. After finishing his normal morning routine, Harry went to get dressed. He found all as clothes laid out for him on his bed. As he was getting dressed, Harry noticed that his robes no longer had the Gryffindor insignia on them. In their place was the same Hogwarts crest that adorned Dumbledores robes.  
  
Harry looked at Godric and said "Gramps did you do this?"  
  
Godric nodded looking please with himself and said" yes I had dobby take care of small details that needed to be addressed with your attire."  
  
Taking one last glance himself in the mirror Harry said "bye Gramps I'll see you later."  
  
Godric just nodded at Harry and replied "try not to worry too much Harry your friends, if they truly are your friends, will understand."  
  
Harry slowly made his way to the great hall dreading having to face Ron and Ginny. As he entered the hall and made his way to his seat at the Gryffindor table, Harry noticed how quiet it was.  
  
Harry sat down next and Hermione and asked, "I take it Ron and Ginny heard about Percy?"  
  
Ron and Ginny both looked up at Harry with tears running down their cheeks. Ron was the first to speak "please Harry, please don't let them sentenced Percy to death. He may have been a git to the family but he is my brother and I love him."  
  
Ginny looked up and hopefully unable to speak through her tears. Looking at both of them Harry said "don't worry, Percy is not going to die. I've left his punishment in the hands of your father. I realized last night that the current policy was too harsh. Death Eaters will still be punished but now the punishment will fit the crime."  
  
Harry looked at them again dreading what he had to say next, "however the new punishment for caught death eaters is no longer going to be Azkaban prison."  
  
The others looked at him in surprise wondering what he meant. Hermione asked "what do you mean Harry?"  
  
Harry explained, "We are going to build a new prison. One that is not dependent on Dementors or aurors as guards."  
  
Harry then went on to detail plans for the new prison and described to the trio it being more of an exile and anything else. Harry said " short of killing them this is the best option for all concerned." Harry continued, "How is your mother taking it Ron."  
  
Ron looked at Harry and explained "both her and dad are still in shock over the whole thing. Then Ron said looking disgusted the worst part in this we can even keep this in the family, it's all over the front page of the Daily Prophet."  
  
Harry looked at them questioningly until Ginny handed him a copy of the morning edition of the Daily Prophet. Sure enough, on the front page there was a picture of Percy and chains and manacles being led away with the caption underneath reading, "Ministers Son, Percivil Weasley, Ministry employee, (Shown above in chains) captured after the attack at Kings Cross being led away by Aurors to a ministry holding cell.  
  
Harry just looked at the other two and said, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry had to come to this if there was something I could do to change and I would."  
  
Ginny suddenly spoke up and said "Harry this is not your fault. Although we didn't know why Percy decided to break off completely with the family, we had an idea. At first, we thought it was because of his position within the ministry that he was trying to protect along with Fudges. Later on, we guessed the something else was happening. We didn't know exactly what but the fact that there were so much controversy surrounding the return of Voldemort and your affiliation with our family as well as Dumbledores known support for the muggle born children at the school...." and Ginny drifted off and said "well you get the idea."  
  
Harry had been sitting quietly the entire time listening to both Ginny and Ron suddenly he looked at them both and said softly "so you're not angry with me?"  
  
Ginny just suddenly smiled and threw her arms around Harry while sobbing into his chest and said, "No Harry, were not angry with you, but with the disgrace Percy brought on us all."  
  
Harry was temporarily taken aback of all the reactions he expected this morning this was not one of them. Harry glanced up to the head table to see Dumbledore nodding at him and raising his goblet to him in silent salute. Ron looked at Harry and Ginny embracing and suddenly grinned.  
  
Harry looked at Ron and said, "What are you smiling about?"  
  
Ron just smiled and replied "Oh nothing" while eyeing the two.  
  
Finally, the four of them gave in to their hunger and began to eat their breakfast with ravenous appetites. In the middle of their meal, Professor McGonagall came around handing out timetables. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny looked at theirs eagerly while Harry looked at his questioningly.  
  
Ron looking at Harry asked"Hey mate what do you have first?"  
  
Harry just groaned and replied "Potions with Slytherins"  
  
Ron looking over Harrys shoulder at his schedule just grinned and said " Tough luck there mate. It's double Potions too. I'm glad I don't have to take it anymore."  
  
Just then, Hermione spoke up and said "Don't worry Harry I have it with you, we can help each other."  
  
Harry looked at her relieved he didn't have to suffer it alone. Ron suddenly brightened and said,"Look on the bright side Harry. At least he can't take house points from you anymore" Ron stated, his mouth half full of food.  
  
Hermione looked at Ron and said "Honestly Ron you really need to learn some manners "she chided him.  
  
Hermione looking at Harry said, "What other classes are you taking"  
  
Harry wordlessly handed her his schedule for her inspection.  
  
Class schedule for Harry Potter M/W/F 8:00am to 11:00 am Potions Professor Severus Snape  
  
12:00 to 1:00pm lunch  
  
1:15 to 2:30 Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor Albus Dumbledore  
  
2:45 to 4:30 Advanced Arithmancy Professor Vector  
  
7:00 to 9:30pm Apprentice Studies Professor Albus Dumbledore Tue/Thurs  
  
8:00 to 10:00 Care of Magical Creatures Professor Rubeus Hagrid  
  
10:00 to 12:00 pm Advanced transfiguration Professor Minerva McGonagall  
  
12:00 to 1:00pm Lunch  
  
1:15 to 4:30 Advanced Magical technique Professor Albus Dumbledore  
  
7:00 to 9:30pm Advanced Magical Combat Student teacher Harry Potter  
  
Hermione looked at Harry and squealed "Harry we have Arithmancy together!"  
  
Harry nodded "I know, Dumbledore thought I could handle it, even though I've never taken the basic class before. He thought it would be useful in the development of my powers to study spell construction and modification."  
  
Ron looked horrified at Harrys schedule "Blimey mate, maybe being Dumbledores apprentice isn't all its crack up to be."  
  
Harry just laughed and said" Well I may have a full class load, but homework isn't really a problem for me now with my memory the way it is."  
  
Ron brightened at this and said "Well the mate maybe you could help me with mine. N.E.W.T. prep is going to be horrible!"  
  
Hermione looked at her boyfriend scandalized "Ron! You did well enough on your O.W.L's without too much help. Besides she continued softly if you need help I'll always be glad to help you."  
  
Ron thought for a second before answering "Hmmmm help from the most powerful Wizard in existence or help from the smartest most beautiful Witch alive. So hard to choose, but I'm sorry to say I'll go with Mione" he grinned.  
  
Hermione slapped his arm playfully and said, "You had to think about it?"  
  
Harry just laughed at his friends banter, turned to Ginny, and said "Ummm Ginny?"  
  
She turned to Harry and replied "Yes Harry?"  
  
Harry continued nervously "Ummm I was wondering if you would like to study together at night?"  
  
Ginny paused a second to consider his offer. Inside she was screaming silently YES! YES! YES! Ginny continued coyly "I think that would be rather fun Harry, and I could definitely use the help."  
  
Harry suddenly got a goofy grin on his face and said "Then how about tonight in the Gryffindor common room at 10:00?"  
  
Ginny smiling broadly at him winked and said, "It's a date!"  
  
Ron and Hermione observed the exchange between the two and grinned at them. Suddenly looked at her watch and said, "Oh no, come on Harry we have to hurry or we'll be late for potions!"  
  
Harry and Hermione ran for the dungeons as Ron and Ginny left for their first classes. On the way to the dungeons, Harry and Hermione ran into Malfoy and his thugs Crabbe and Goyle. Stepping from the shadows, Malfoy taunted, "Well, well, well what do we have here? The Mud-blood and the puppet king."  
  
Hermione's face went livid and Harry just put his hand on her shoulder to hold her back and stepped up to confront Draco Malfoy. "Well what do you want Malfoy? I'm surprised you're even in school. I'm surprised your master's leash is that long. How does it feel to be a slave?"  
  
Draco sneered and said to Hermione "So how's your idiotic lunk headed boyfriend Mud-blood? At least there is one Weasley that's not a complete blood traitor!" he said referring to Percy.  
  
Hermione's eyes narrowed with rage on Ron's behalf and made a move to draw her wand but Harry was quicker. Silently casting a shield around himself and Hermione Harry waved his hand and sent Malfoy and his thugs flying against the wall only to have the stuck some 20 feet against the wall unable to move.  
  
Smiling broadly Harry said to them "I would be careful Malfoy, you wouldn't want to make the same mistakes as your father."  
  
Malfoy simply sneered and said "and you as well Potter, your parents were defiant and look what happened to them."  
  
Harry calmly replied "Yes my parents were defiant, and they fought knowing that to survive was not enough, they would not be slaves in Voldemort's world so gave their lives to ensure a better one would come to pass. Just remember Malfoy, in Voldemort's universe there can be only one ruler and a multitude of slaves..." Harry let this remark hang in the air and he and Hermione continued on their way.  
  
Harry and Hermione entered the Potions classroom, took a table in the rear, and waited for the rest of the class to come in. Harry and Hermione were the only Gryffindors as well as Susan Bones from Hufflepuff and Terry Boot from Ravenclaw. Of the Slytherins came Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zambini, Pansy Parkinson, and Millicent Bulstrode. As they were getting settled into the dark dank classroom, the doors flew open and Snape practically flew into the room, his robes billowing out behind him.  
  
Snape went to the front of the room and pointed his wand at the blackboard in front of him. As he did so, diagrams and notes formed for all to read. Snape came to a stop in front of the class and said, "I don't know how any of you managed to make it into N.E.W.T. Potions, but it seems I have no choice but to accept you into this class. Snape was looking pointedly at Harry at this point.  
  
"As such I will expect MUCH more from you than in all previous years." Harry looked at the pages of his text as Snape spoke. Snape coming to a stop in front of Harry said "Too boring for you to listen to me Potter? 20 points from..." Snape had forgotten Harry no longer was in a house he could torment. Harry looked up at this and smiled slightly. Snape not to be averted from trying to embarrass Harry said "ten demerits and a report will be submitted to your MASTER he sneered."  
  
Malfoy and the rest of the Slytherins smirked at this and Snape continued. "For the rest of the term you will pair off in the following groups: granger/Zambini, Bones/Parkinson, Potter/Malfoy and Boot/Bulstrode."  
  
Snape sneered and said, "Today we will be brewing the Draught of Enlightenment can anyone tell me what it does?"  
  
Both Hermione and Harry raised their hands. Snape pointedly ignoring them said again "Anyone?"  
  
Finally Snape called on Hermione and said "Ms. Granger"  
  
Hermione answered "The draught of Enlightenment is a potion designed to allow the drinker to have an out-of-body experience or astrally project themselves to other planes of existence not normally experienced by the bodies existing senses of sight, hearing, smell, taste, and touch,"  
  
Snape nodded in satisfaction and continued "If this potion is brewed incorrectly the drinker will not be able to return to his or her body and their spirit will become lost on the astral plane and the body eventually will die." Snape let this statement sink in and continued "Traditionally, the potion was used in ancient Egypt by priests seeking higher knowledge or enlightenment, hence its name. The ingredients are listed on the board and in page 227 of your text. BEGIN!" he shouted making them all jump.  
  
Malfoy scowled at Harry and said, "Look Potter I don't want to work with you and you don't want to work with me. Lets do this and get on with our lives."  
  
Harry just looked at Malfoy and said smoothly "Very well Malfoy, but be warned I KNOW how to make this potion, and if you try to sabotage it in any way there WILL be consequences."  
  
Draco looked Harry in the eye and said, "Very well then Potter, why don't you prepare the ingredients and I will brew the potion."  
  
Harry nodded in agreement, strode purposefully to the ingredient storage cupboard, and gathered what they needed. To the surprise of both Harry and Draco worked surprisingly well together. Harry deftly cutting, crushing and mincing the ingredients while Draco was quite masterful in his brewing capabilities. Harry and Draco were the first finished and bottled up their potions for grading and handed them in and began the clean up of their workspace.  
  
As they were about to leave Snape called out "Potter remain behind"  
  
Hermione gave a sad smile to her friend and the Slytherins laughed thinking Harry was going to be berated some more by their favorite professor. Harry stayed at his desk and waited for the rest of the class to leave.  
  
After everyone had left, Snape raised his wand and used a locking charm on the door and a silencing charm on the room. Snape waved Harry forward and spoke "Look Potter I know things have been bad between us, but in here you have to realize I'm a known Death Eater and a member of Voldemort's inner circle to these children. I still do not LIKE you but I am beginning to respect you. As much as you know you, still have much to learn and I will NOT be easy on you. I'm not the best Potion Master for nothing after all."  
  
Harry nodded his understanding and Snape continued, "We both have jobs to do Potter and right now you need to help me. You were right Malfoy was sent to spy on me and kill me if he thinks necessary. I will do what I can but perhaps you were right a few weeks ago, perhaps my spying days are over" he mused.  
  
Harry nodded and said "Professor if worse comes to worse I myself can spy on Voldemort if necessary. I wont be seen and I can't be caught or trapped."  
  
Snape looked dubiously at Harry and said "How?"  
  
Harry just grinned and began to turn transparent and said, his voice slightly out of synch with his lips, "I have phased myself slightly out of the flow of normal time by about .5 milliseconds. Technically, I don't exist in time anymore, as you know it. This along with the ability to turn invisible will assure no spell can touch me and no one can see me."  
  
Harry returned to normal time and phased back in and continued, "Of course the bad thing in this mode is that I cant use magic or anything else to affect the normal timeline. I can only observe."  
  
Snape looked thoughtful at this and said "Very well Potter now go to lunch."  
  
Harry just smiled and said "Of course Professor see you on Wednesday."  
  
Harry made his way to the Great hall for lunch and took a seat beside his friends. Hermione asked "Everything go alright with Snape Harry?"  
  
Harry nodded to them and said "I will explain more tonight" they all nodded knowingly and finished their lunch.  
  
After lunch Ron, Harry and Hermione made their way to DADA for their first class with Dumbledore. Everyone was excited at the prospect of having the Headmaster teaching him or her a class. All the students filed in and took their seats and Albus began.  
  
"Ahhh, Good Afternoon sixth years. He said eyes twinkling madly. I have been reviewing your past few years worth of lessons and am slightly disappointed to say the least."  
  
Dumbledore look around the room as if to take in everyone in his gaze "For this class we will begin with advanced shielding spells and will practice them on one another."  
  
Dumbledore took the class through several shield spells and they practiced with one another until they had them down perfectly. Dumbledore was an excellent teacher and knew the material perfectly. The class was the best of the day so far. As they rose to leave at the end of class Dumbledore called out  
  
"Perhaps you thought I forgot to assign homework. Most of the class groaned because that was what they were hoping. Dumbledore continued I want 24 inches of parchment on the uses of the shields in combat that we learned today."  
  
Dumbledore winked and waved at the trio as they left the room. Ron was the first to speak. "Dumbledore is Bloody Brilliant!" he crowed.  
  
Harry, Hermione nodded in agreement, and Hermione said, "See you later, do TRY and stay out of trouble till we get back."  
  
Ron just grinned and said, "I'll try" as he rolled his eyes at her.  
  
Harry and Hermione made their way to Professor Vector's class and sat down eager for class to start. Harry actually found he enjoyed the class, although there was far too much mathematics involved for his taste he found it to be very easy. As they made their way through the complex equations Hermione nodded in approval at Harrys work and said, "Well done Harry you have a natural gift for this."  
  
Harry nodded and replied "Yeah it was a good class, I wish I had taken it years ago instead of Divination."  
  
Hermione just laughed and said "come on then lets meet Ron and Ginny and finish our homework before dinner."  
  
Harry nodded in agreement eagerly looking forward to spending time with Ginny. All of them met up in the Gryffindor common room and sat down in pairs to work.  
  
Harry looked at Ginny captivated by her eyes at the moment and stuttered " So how was your day Gin?"  
  
Ginny sensing his nervousness reached out took his hand and said" actually except for Snape it wasn't too bad. I do have loads of work though."  
  
Harry nodded knowingly remembering his workload from last year. Looking her straight in the eye Harry mumbled "Ummm Gin would you be interested in a walk on the grounds for a bit?"  
  
Ginny sat in shock for a moment. She had been waiting for 4 years for Harry to take notice of her and now that he had, she found it a bit disconcerting.  
  
Slowly and shyly Ginny answered Harry "I think that's a lovely idea."  
  
The two then left the common room and went around the grounds and the lake talking and truly getting to know one another better.  
  
A/N As always thanks for your reviews and thanks to my wonderful beta Missy. 


	17. You do theCrime, You Pay the time

Chapter 17  
You do the Crime, You Pay the Time  
  
Harry and Ginny returned to the Gryffindor common room just before dinner and met up with Ron and Hermione. After depositing their books in their respective rooms Harry grinned and said,  
  
"Want to make a grand entrance to the Great hall?"  
  
The others just nodded and grinned except for Hermione who said "Harry. Ron and I are prefects and you are Dumbledores Apprentice. Just appearing wherever we want sets a bad example for the others." She finished a small frown on her face.  
  
Ron just shook his head in her direction and Harry said "Just this once Mione, for fun and to scare the Slytherins."  
  
Hermione stood irresolute for a moment and finally conceded. Harry grinning opened a portal directly behind Malfoy at his table and the three jumped out and yelled, "BOO!" causing Malfoy to jump up and spill his drink all over himself. The rest of the school laughed as well as a few Slytherins. Harry and Ron were laughing so hard they could barely make it to their table. Even Hermione had a hard time trying to keep a disapproving expression on her face.  
  
The trio sat down and enjoyed the rest of their dinner until Harry glancing at his watch said "O.K. I'll see you at ten Gin. I have a lesson with Dumbledore until 9:30."  
  
Ginny grasped his hand under the table and said, "See you then Harry."  
  
Harry just smiled down at her and waved good-bye to the rest of his friends and made his way to Dumbledores office. Upon arriving, Harry sat down and waited for Dumbledore to arrive. Fawkes flew over, rested on Harry's shoulder, and trilled in his ear quietly.  
  
Harry just reached and stroked his head saying "Hello Fawkes. How have you been?"  
  
Fawkes just trilled in a manner that seemed to say "Good Harry, how about yourself?"  
  
Harry just smiled and continued to stroke his feathers while thinking about the prison he needed to construct. Sure enough at 7:30 on the dot, Dumbledore appeared in his office, his arms full of parchment, ready to begin his lesson with Harry.  
  
"So Harry began Dumbledore what did you have in mind for your lesson this evening?"  
  
Harry looked up and said, "Well it was not so much of a lesson sir, more of a request for assistance in the construction of the new prison. But you look like you have your evening cut out for you." Harry finished gesturing to his armload of parchments.  
  
Dumbledore just laughed and said "Yes it has been some time since I have had to grade papers. He replied with a smile. However, I have set aside this time to teach you what you need."  
  
Harry gave a small nod and continued "Well I suggest that we go to my quarters for this part. I believe we are going to need to consult with Godric on the proper spells and the materials needed to build it properly."  
  
Dumbledore just nodded and gestured for Harry to continue. Harry opened a portal to his rooms, he, and Albus entered and made their way over to the portrait of Godric. It was then that Harry noticed that Fawkes was still sitting on his shoulder.  
  
Godric waked upon hearing them enter and suddenly yelled out "Fawkes! You great flying chicken! It's good to see you again looking so well."  
  
Fawkes let out a shrill cry of displeasure at the painting, flying chicken indeed. Godric just laughed and said," Well he still can't take a joke." He replied looking fondly over at his old friend. Fawkes gave a trill that seemed to be laughter if such was possible for a Phoenix to do.  
  
Harry hating to interrupt his grandfather, yet knowing if he didn't' they would be listening all night to his almost endless rambling. "Ummm Gramps? Could we start building the new prison? I want to begin right away before another attempt is made to free Voldemort's followers from Azkaban."  
  
Godric nodded and said, "Of course Harry did you have any other ideas that you wanted to incorporate into the new facility?"  
  
Harry nodded and explained to Albus and Godric "As I told you before I want this place to function without guards, yet still provide the basic necessities of life to the prisoners. Yet after thinking some more about it I also want to include a new feature as well."  
  
Dumbledore and Godric looked curiously at Harry at this point and Dumbledore gestured for him to continue his explanation. Harry nodded and continued "In my reading I came across some muggle beliefs about punishment in the afterlife they would receive if they did not live a good existence while alive. A place called Purgatory."  
  
Harry took a deep breath and continued, "After thinking about what originally happened to Sirius I wanted to make sure TRUE justice was being served. I concluded that the best form of punishment is usually self- inflicted. Our own mind punishes us more severely than anything I or anyone else could ever come up with. Therefore, I want the prison to be like the room of requirements in that anyone sent there will experience a punishment to fit the crime. The room knows the minds of the condemned and will react accordingly."  
  
Conversely Harry continued "This set up offers the ability of re- habilitation to the prisoners in that the more they truly repent their crimes the easier their time will be there until finally if they truly repent the room will release them back into the normal world if they are still alive. Harry finished "This way sentencing will be much easier and the length of time in prison and form of punishment will come the mind of the prisoner his or her-self."  
  
The other two looked at Harry silently considering his proposal. Finally, they both nodded and Dumbledore said "Harry that is a most excellent idea. This truly serves justice as well as hopefully giving us back repentant members of society."  
  
Suddenly a thought occurred to Dumbledore "Harry what of the innocent? What of those forced into servitude through the use of the Imperious Curse?"  
  
Harry nodded as if expecting the question and countered, "The prison will recognize the innocent and release them immediately."  
  
Dumbledore nodded satisfied and looked to Godric for any further comments. Godric nodded his head and said," Harry what you are proposing has never been done before. I'm surprised no one thought of it sooner."  
  
Suddenly an ancient tome appeared in Harry's hands. Harry looked up wordlessly at Godric in an unspoken question. Godric just replied, "Many of the spells in this tome were used in the creation of Hogwarts itself. Spells of creation, binding and warding that have not been used in over a thousand years are contained therein."  
  
Harry and Dumbledore nodded at his explanation and began the arduous task of compiling the necessary spells to create the desired facility. After an hour of research and consultation with Godric, they concluded it would take a week to construct and cast the spells necessary.  
  
Looking at his watch Harry looked at his elders and said, "Well I have to go for a while, and I have a date tonight."  
  
Godric grinned at Harry and said," Go get em tiger!"  
  
Albus just chuckled and sighed "Ahhhh... young love." While smiling at Harry his eye twinkling in amusement.  
  
Harry just blushed and said "Albus would you contact Arthur and explain our plans to him?"  
  
Dumbledore just nodded and made to leave as did Harry but not before Godric said "Don't do anything I wouldn't do Harry." While winking at him.  
  
Dumbledore looked at Godric and said "Godric would you like to have Fawkes keep you company for a while? I know you get lonely while Harry is not here."  
  
Godric nodded enthusiastically and replied "Yes, that would be wonderful. Thank you Albus."  
  
Albus just smiled and waved good evening to the two of them and left back to his office.  
  
Harry made his way to the Gryffindor tower, stopped in front of the portrait, and was about to knock on the painting to try to have someone let him in, as he no longer had password access to his old tower. However the fat lady just curtseyed gracefully and said, "You may enter My Lord"  
  
Harry just rolled his eyes and groaned inwardly "great, now the dumb paintings are treating me like royalty!"  
  
Harry found Ginny waiting for him along with Ron and Hermione sitting at a table scribbling away on rolls of parchment. Ginny looked up, smiled, and exclaimed, "Harry you made it!"  
  
Hermione smiled up at him while Ron looked thoughtfully between his little sister and Harry and spoke. "Harry could I talk to you for a second?"  
  
Harry nodded at his best friend and told the other two "Back in a few moments ladies." His gaze meeting Ginny's eyes for a second.  
  
Ron beckoned Harry to follow him out the portrait hole and said "Look Harry, I know you have feelings for Ginny and you know she's been infatuated with you since she met you. Just be careful with her. I don't want to see her or you hurt if your relationship goes sour."  
  
Harry just nodded and explained "Ron that is the last thing on my mind, but sometimes I can't get her out of my head."  
  
Ron nodded and said "I know what ya mean mate, I feel the same way about Mione. Still Ron said grinning if word gets back to the Burrow about you seeing my sister you know Mum will start planning a wedding for you two" He finished.  
  
Harry looked shocked for a moment and after recovering, his composure remarked, "Come on mate, never make a lady wait."  
  
Ron chuckled at his friend's last statement and the two of them made their way back to the common room and sat down. Ginny while eyeing her brother asked Harry "Everything all right Harry?"  
  
Harry just nodded and said "Ron was just giving me the 'big Brother talk.'  
  
Ginny went several shades of fetching scarlet before she smiled up at him. Harry then went on to relate to his friends how his evening had been including the plans for a new prison system.  
  
Hermione was looking at Harry with unabashed pride and said, "You really are a Great Wizard Harry."  
  
The rest of the evening, they spent finishing homework and just enjoying each other's company. Harry made to leave and bade everyone good night. Bending down Harry quickly kissed Ginny on the cheek and said, "Sleep well Gin."  
  
She in return hugged him and kissed him as well and replied, "See you at breakfast Harry."  
  
Harry returned to his chambers and fell asleep with a grin on his face.  
  
A/N I still am trying to come up with a name for the prison. Any ideas? As always many thanks for your reviews and to my beta Missy. 


	18. Lessons

Chapter 18  
  
Lessons  
  
The next day Harry awoke early and with the help of Godric began the first phase of construction of the new prison. Harry conjured a large mirror 12 feet high by 10 feet wide. After casting an unbreakable charm on it, Harry concentrated on opening a stationary space/time gateway that would link the physical mirror on this side of the gateway to a new physical plane of existence only accessible from this side.  
  
Feeling slightly winded Harry looked over at Godric who had been watching in silence and said, "Well done Harry, this side is completely stable. Now all that's left is to set the requirements needed to stabilize the interior areas."  
  
Harry nodded and replied, "I know but I'll have to do it later. I have to get to breakfast."  
  
Godric just nodded and waved "Have a good day Harry."  
  
Harry made his way to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Ginny. Harry looked at Ginny and said, "Good Morning Gin."  
  
She just smiled back at him and giggled "Mornin yourself."  
  
Harry looked over at Ron already stuffing food down his throat as fast as he could. "Hey Ron could you pass the bacon?"  
  
Ron never pausing in his eating just handed over the requested platter. Hermione looking thoughtfully at Harry said, "Harry have you finished your plans for tonight's DA lesson?"  
  
Harry nodded and replied, "that reminds me Mione can you let all the old DA know to come about 15 minutes early tonight?"  
  
Ron looked up and smiled I can't wait for your classmate. Suddenly Ron got a strange look and said, Ummm Harrry? We don't have to call you Professor Potter do we?"  
  
Harry just laughed and said, "Oh get real Ron, I get enough unwanted attention and adulation OUTSIDE of classes."  
  
Hermione and Ginny laughed at his joke and said "Poor Harry, Prince of Gryffindor"  
  
Ron and Harry both laughed at this and said "just wait Ginny soon as the rest of the girls in school find out that we been seeing each other you have a lot of unwanted attention as well."  
  
Ginny gasped in shock suddenly realizing the ramifications of Harry's last statement. "Oh no she cried out what will happen if the newspaper gets winded this"  
  
Ginny looked at Harry and said, " You don't understand Harry you're the most eligible bachelor in the wizarding world."  
  
Harry just sighed and said, "don't worry about it Gin we will cross that bridge when we come to it." Harry finished smiling slightly.  
  
Ginny just blushed and suddenly said "Oh no gonna be late for class" and bolted out of the hall as fast as she could.  
  
Harry grinned at his two friends and said, "Shall we go to Care of Magical Creatures?"  
  
The three friends made their way down to Hagrids hut wondering what horrors the gentle giant had in store for them. Hagrid spotted the trio and came out to meet them. "Ello arry, Ron and Hermione."  
  
They looked up at Hagrid and Harry replied "Hey Hagrid, hows Grawp?"  
  
Hagrid beamed at the three and reported "e's doin good, getting better at speakin and such. e still remembers you o course Hermione."  
  
Hermione just blushed and continued, "What will we be studying this year?"  
  
Hagrid just grinned and replied. "jus ya wait an see"  
  
Hagrid gestured for them to come into the class area and told them he was going to greet the rest of the class. Ron just groaned and said while smiling "I wonder what kind of lovable monster he's found."  
  
Hagrid came over and called the class to order and said, "alright everone, this year were gonna be studying Hydras."  
  
Neville fainted and everyone else just looked shocked. Ron just groaned and sighed, "I knew it Hagrid is trying to kill us."  
  
Harry and Hermione just looked intrigued. Hagrid then asked "who can tell me about hydras?"  
  
Hermione raised her hand along with terry Boot. Hagrid called on Terry. He answered "Hydras are common the southern continents preferring to be around water and warmer climates. Though born with a single head if cut off another two will grow to replace it." He finished.  
  
Hagrid looked pleased and said, "Very good Mr. Boot. 10 points to Ravenclaw. Can anyone tell me anything else?"  
  
Hermione raised her hand again and Hagrid called on her. "Hydras also have the ability to breath water as a defensive or offensive weapon on their foes."  
  
Hagrid nodded looking pleased "ten points to Gryffindor. Alright you lot come round tha back ere and take a look at Jango here."  
  
The class moved around the back to the paddock to see a very young hydra sleeping in the corner sprawled out on his back. It was about 5 feet long and looked to be around 5 feet tall when standing. It had blue/black scaled skin very much like a dragon.  
  
Hagrid grabbed a bucket of fish and gestured to the young hydra saying, " Hydras love fish but ye gotta go slow when approachin em and not spook em. They make good guardians but are slow ta trust, an once ya lose their trust then they'll hate yas." He concluded, "Now come up one at a time and try to get acquainted."  
  
Harry went first holding out his fish to the hydra which he gulped up readily. Neville just got close enough to fling his fish at him and run away, to the amusement of the rest of the class. Hermione did as well as Harry feeding her fish into his willing maw. Ron crept forward when his turn came calling out "here nice Jango, got a nice tasty fish for you he called out nervously."  
  
The young hydra looked at Ron curiously for a moment then crept forward to meet him. Jango took the fish slowly from Ron and suddenly lay down and rolled over on his back rather like a dog. Hagrid just grinned at Rons dumbfounded expression and said "Well wada ya know, he likes ya Ron! Go ahead an give is belly a good scratchin, don worry now he wants ta play."  
  
Ron looking at the class with a slight grin crept forward and approached the hydra while calling him softly. The hydra just lay there like a slug wagging his tail like a puppy and scooted closer to Ron. Ron suddenly sensing he was in no danger went down on his knees and began to stroke Jangos belly. Everyone laughed as the hydras rear foot went waggling away uncontrollably as Ron scratched harder.  
  
Everyone laughed as Hagrid commented, "Ya got yerself a friend there mate."  
  
Ron just grinned and went back to his friends. Hermione just gripped his arm and smiled sunnily up at him while Harry congratulated him on his fine work. As the class was about to depart Ron yelled, "Bye Jango" the hydra got up and ran over to the gate and jumped up on his hind legs looking at Ron, his tail swinging wildly back and fourth. Ron laughed and went over to pet him once more saying "See you tomorrow mate."  
  
The friends went back into the castle and made their way to Professor McGonagall's classroom for transfiguration. They sat down and she came in. "Good Morning class" she stated. Good Morning Professor everyone intoned together." This year we are going to working on a number of advanced transfiguration techniques."  
  
McGonagall looked over the students and continued, "For today we will review last years transfigurations as well as go over all the transfiguration curriculum you will have to know for your N.E.W.T.'s. Please open your texts to page 127 and we will begin with changing a feather into a goblet."  
  
Harry sighed, he could transfigure anything into anything already, but Dumbledore thought the theory would do him good. Harry sat lost in thought for a moment before Hermione pulled him back to reality.  
  
"Harry? Are you going to do the review?"  
  
Harry sighed and was about to respond when Professor McGonagall stopped in front of his desk "Mr. Potter why are you not doing the assigned exercises?"  
  
Harry just sighed and looked up and said, "To be honest professor I can already MORE than is required for the N.E.W.T as far as practical. Harry continued trying not to sound insulting, "Professor Dumbledore wanted me to concentrate more on theory instead."  
  
Before McGonagall could say, anything Harry picked up the feather and started handing it to her. As she reached out to take it, it changed into a veritable holy grail. Looking surprised she just nodded and said very well Mr. Potter see me after class."  
  
Harry nodded and continued to help Ron for the rest of the class. After class Harry said to his friends, see you at lunch. They nodded to him in understanding and left. Harry went to professor McGonagall's desk and stopped. "You wanted to see me professor?"  
  
She looked up at him and said, "It is obvious there is very little I can teach you in practical application so I propose we move you on to post N.E.W.T lessons. I wish to have you work on trying to become an Animagi."  
  
Harry was surprised to say the least. He had always wanted to carry on the legacy of his father and friends by becoming an Animagi. Harry grinning at her said, "I'll do it."  
  
McGonagall gave her small prim smile and replied "I though t you might."  
  
She pulled a book from her desk drawer and handed it too him. "Study this well Harry and we will begin next class."  
  
Harry nodded and said "Thanks Professor."  
  
She just nodded and replied, "Go eat Mr. Potter."  
  
Harry went down to the Great hall to meet his friends and told them what happened. Ron got a sly look on his face and said, "Maybe you can teach us as well."  
  
Hermione on the other hand was shocked at his suggestion "Ron! Training to become an Animagi without the approval of a professor is illegal!"  
  
Ron just grinned as Harry tried to hold back a laugh "True as that may be Mione it never stopped James, Sirius, Remus and Pettigrew." He said  
  
Harry grinned at their exchange and turned his attention to Ginny. "Hey Gin how were your morning classes?"  
  
She stifled a laugh and said, "Fine if you count Collin transfiguring his foot into a chicken leg."  
  
Ron said, "What's so funny about that? A chicken leg is easy to change back."  
  
Ginny giggled and replied, "I know but his was a roasted chicken leg."  
  
The three burst out laughing sending amused glances at Collin as he ate. Lunch ended and they made their way to their afternoon classes. Harry went to Dumbledores office for his advanced Magical Combat class. Upon entering, he found Dumbledore consulting the largest tome he had ever seen.  
  
"Ah, Harry come in. Time for class already?" he said eyes twinkling.  
  
Harry nodded and said, "Yes professor, I'm ready."  
  
Dumbledore just nodded and stated "well let us adjourn to the room of requirement" Harry and Dumbledore made their way to the Room and after entering Harry had to duck quickly as five Death Eaters attacked him. Thinking quickly, Harry raised his hand and a shield made of ice formed in front of him stopping the spells heading his way. Raising his hand, again Harry levitated the death Eaters and caused a small tornado to engulf them spinning them around until their bodies could take no more and flew apart. As suddenly, as the attack started the room was empty again save for himself and Dumbledore.  
  
"Well done Harry, well done." Said Dumbledore for this class I want you to fight only using your control of the elements. No mental manipulation and no normal magic. Just the natural forces."  
  
Harry nodded as Dumbledore caused five more Death Eaters to appear. " Begin" called Dumbledore.  
  
The Death Eaters began firing curse after curse at Harry in rapid succession. Harry raised his hands and a wall of ice surrounded the Death Eaters. As they were trying to break through Harry caused the ground swallow them up to their ankles holding them in place. While they were struggling to free themselves, Harry raised a small electrical storm and electrocuted them. Finally, Harry enclosed the rest of the ice wall into a dome and filled it with water. He watched the Death Eaters struggle like fish in a tank until the bubbles stopped."  
  
After two hours of dodging and summoning, Harry was quite tired and Dumbledore called a halt for the day. "That is enough for today Harry, I am quite impressed with what you can do with the elements alone. Although I must say at times you were quite brutal."  
  
Harry nodded and replied, "I know, but at the same time I knew it was an exercise so I took out my aggression on them."  
  
Dumbledore just nodded and said, "Well Harry go visit with your friends for a while and perhaps finalize your lesson plans for tonight."  
  
Harry nodded and said excellent idea Albus, I'll see you at dinner"  
  
Dumbledore just nodded and left.  
  
Harry met up with his friends in the common room, but only Ginny was there.  
  
"Where are Ron and Hermione?" asked Harry  
  
Ginny replied "Ron went to fly and Hermione went with him"  
  
Harry just nodded as Ginny took his hand and led him to the couch. "  
  
It looks like we have the afternoon to ourselves she said coyly to Harry."  
  
Ginny and Harry were sitting chatting with one another when suddenly Harry caught her gaze and held it. Slowly their faces inched towards one another and then their lips met and stayed. When they parted both were breathing rather heavily and looked rather flushed. "Wow they breathed" suddenly they both started laughing realizing they had said the same thing at the same time.  
  
By then the rest of the Gryffindors were coming back in and Harry excused himself to finish his work and told Ginny he would see her at dinner.  
  
A/N thanks for all your suggestions for names for the prison but I found one in ancient history called "Sheol" it's the place where jews believed they went after they died kinda like hell. Its biblical in nature. Thanks for all your reviews and keep on reading. As I write im starting on next chap will be up sometime in the morn. Lord Hahn. 


	19. Darkness and Light

Chapter 19  
  
Darkness and Light  
  
Harry and Ginny went down to dinner along with Ron and Hermione chatting along the way.  
  
"Harry what is going to be our first lesson tonight?" asked Hermione.  
  
The other three looked at Harry expectantly awaiting his answer. Harry just said, "For tonight it wont be too much, just a course outline and some practice on spells you should already know."  
  
They nodded and Ron said, "I can't wait mate. Your classes are the best in the whole school," Ron said grinning.  
  
The four friends sat down and Gryffindor table and were about to eat when Dumbledore stood up and said, "If I may have your attention please. I would like to remind you that Mr. Potter's class practical combat dueling will take place tonight at 7:30. In the room of requirement. This class is open to the entire school and I encourage you all to attend. Please give Mr. Potter your utmost attention and respect during his instruction."  
  
Dumbledore signaled them to begin eating and sat down. Ginny looked up at Harry and asked," Are nervous about tonight?"  
  
Harry said "Kind of. It was a little bit different last year when we are trying to keep it secret. But now to have to actually be teaching people; knowing that these skills may mean life or death for them is a bit disconcerting."  
  
Ginny nodded knowingly and said "Well try not to worry about it too much you'll do fine."  
  
Harry just smiled at her reassuring words and began to eat. Ron on the other hand must have been very hungry; he ate three times as much, three- time three times as loudly as the others did. Finally, giving a satisfied belch that brought him looks of disdain from Ginny and Hermione Ron sat back and sighed and contentment.  
  
"Honestly Ron, Hermione said when will you ever learn manners!"  
  
Ginny just laughed and said "you're too late Hermione hes a lost cause."  
  
The rest of dinner concluded peacefully and Harry turned Hermione and asked, "We're you able to get a hold of the rest of the old DA members?"  
  
Hermione just nodded replied " Yes they will be there 15 minutes early just like you asked."  
  
Harry nodded at that and said "Well lets make our way up to the room and get ready for everyone else."  
  
As they were leaving the Great hall, they did not notice a silent figure stalking them from shadow to shadow. After making the customary three passes in front of the room it opened for them and Harry converted it to its former state last year with cushions and added a large dueling platform in the center.  
  
"There said Harry it should about do it can you guys think of anything else."  
  
The other three shook their heads and said "no." All right said Harry lets wait on the others to arrive. After about 10 minutes Neville, Luna, Dean, and Seamus entered.  
  
"Hey Harry," said Neville smiling.  
  
Looking at his watch Harry asked " Dean this all that are coming from last year?"  
  
Dean answered" so far we are the only ones left from last year that want to continue."  
  
Harry looked at them and said "the reason I called you guys here early is because I expect we will have a lot more students now that we can hold this class publicly. I wanted you guys to help some of the other students as I expect it a lot of first and second years."  
  
Neville looked shocked and said "even me Harry?"  
  
Harry just smiled at his friend and said "even you Neville. You improved a lot last year, more than you know."  
  
Neville just smiled shyly at his friend and took a seat along with everyone else that was gathered. Soon enough other students started to filter and by the time Harry was ready to close the door about 25 people had come. Harry was surprised to see to slithering first years as well. Taking this is a sign of hope Harry jumped in and began the class.  
  
Taking the podium it suddenly appeared in the middle of the room Harry said, "Good evening everyone glad you could make it. To start with, I'll go over little the course outline and what we hope to learn in the coming year. As you know with the return of Voldemort Defense against the dark arts has become very important class."  
  
Many of the students winced at the name of Voldemort. Harry noticing this continued on "we need as wizards not only the ability to defend ourselves but also we need to know how to attack. Some spells we learn in charms class but for the most part they are simple day-to-day charms and not entirely useful in combat. My task in your goal is to learn curses and hexes that will disable your opponent giving you time either to get away or to capture them."  
  
A small boy in the back of the class raised his hand "Ummm Harry Potter sir?"  
  
Harry seeing the raised hand said "Yes err........"  
  
"James Wilks" the student supplied.  
  
Harry nodded and said "very well James your question?"  
  
James Wilkes continued "sir as a first-year I know very few spells will we be able to keep up with the rest of the class?"  
  
Harry nodded at him and said "it will be difficult for you at first but I have enlisted the aid of some of the other members of the club that attended last year. They will help to tutor you in your subjects and in the class here. I know it's difficult to practice spells that we learn in other rooms of the castle so I'm going to leave the room of requirement open to all members of this class."  
  
Many faces in the class brightened at the prospect of being able to practice their spells more. Harry taking one more look at the class stated gravely "last year the sorting hat told us we needed to unite or crumble from within. I want you to tell your friends and anyone else you think you can trust come to this class and join us to learn. Dark times are coming and we need to be prepared for war."  
  
Continuing on Harry said, "think of your family and your friends. Think of the people you don't even know you may think your part to play is a small one. But if you can save a single life, even your own life then I have done my job and you have done yours."  
  
The students sat quietly for minute all looking at Harry with the utmost respect. Resolve and determination appeared on the faces of many. Harry noticing this knew it was time to start teaching.  
  
Harry looked over Hermione and said "Hermione would you mind taking the first years through the third years and going over basic shield spells with them."  
  
Hermione nodded and gestured for those groups to follow her. Harry continued, " For the rest of you we will spend today's lesson going over casting a Patronus."  
  
Harry went over the basic spell with the class and split them into groups of those who could cast the charm and those who could not for practice. Things are going very well but soon enough it was time to in the class for the evening and Harry took the podium once again and addressed them.  
  
"Well done this evening everyone remember what I said about coming back your practice that will be the only homework you ever get from this class. Practice, practice, practice. You see Harry said your magic is like a Muscle the more you use it the stronger gets so come back here to this room and practice all you can. Class dismissed."  
  
After everyone had left Ginny would stay behind him up the Harry and said "excellent class tonight Harry I can't wait for next time."  
  
Harry replied, "hopefully everyone will be caught up soon and we can get down to the business of real training."  
  
Ginny nodded and said "what you expect to do it more people start coming next week in the week after that and such?"  
  
Harry replied "well, for get enough I'll have to split classes by years and do it like that."  
  
Ginny replied " well don't overdo it, you only have so much time for your own studies you know."  
  
Harry took her hand and let her to Gryffindor tower. After seeing her to the common room, Harry bid her goodnight and made his way back to his own chambers. He had arrived in the middle of what apparently looked like a fight between Fawkes and Godric.  
  
Harry looked between the two and said "Gramps? Is there a problem?"  
  
Looking slightly miffed Godric responded " No, no problem here Harry just that this old flying turkey has to argue and Pick apart everything I say."  
  
Harry looking intrigued asked, " What were you two arguing about?"  
  
Godric just replied "Oh this and that it doesn't really matter, point is that this old bird always has to have the last word no matter what. He's always been like that."  
  
Harry just smiled and said "well if you two could keep it down to a dull roar I'd appreciate it because I'm going to sleep."  
  
Without waiting for an answer, Harry turned and went into his chambers and went to bed.  
  
Later that evening in the Slytherin common room Draco Malfoy threw, his new invisibility cloak over his shoulders and made his way to the Owlry. He had a very interesting report to send to Voldemort.  
  
Early the next morning Harry awoke early and decided to begin, phase two of construction on his new prison. He had been thinking of many different names to call it and had finally decided upon 'Sheol'. After waking Godric and consulting the spell book the Godric had given him, Harry cast the next set of enchantments. Keying himself to the mirror Harry opened it and looked inside. Looking around the land was flat as far as the eye could see and the sky gave off the eerie red glow of twilight. Harry nodded in satisfaction knowing now he only had to add creation and replenishment spells necessary to open the prison fully.  
  
Harry met his friends for breakfast usual and made his way to potions with Hermione. After going and and taking their seats Snape appeared and informed them that today they would be working on the potion of Extension. Looking around Snape asked, "Who can tell me what this potion does."  
  
Hermione raised her hand along with Malfoy. "Mr. Malfoy" Snape called on him. Malfoy responded with a sneer that the potion was designed to enhance the normal senses.  
  
Snape nodded and continued" today we will be brewing this potion for the Aurors but be warned improperly brewing this potion will cause the user to LOSE all those same said senses. BEGIN! He barked."  
  
Harry had already turned to the necessary page and began scanning the instructions and ingredients. Snape crept up behind Malfoy and potter and sneered" Well Potter you're awful quiet today."  
  
Harry just looked at him and replied, "I'm just trying not to give you a reason to give out detentions."  
  
Snape looking slightly put off by this change in tactics suddenly drawled " detention for your cheek Potter. See me after class."  
  
Ignoring the gufgaws from the Slytherins Harry merely nodded his acceptance and went about his work. As before Harry handled the ingredients while Malfoy did the actual brewing. Suddenly sensing something was amiss Harry silently placed a strong shield around him and continued with the potion. Toward the end of class while the potion was in a critical stage, Malfoy 'accidentally' spilled the whole cauldron in Harrys lap.  
  
Harry jumped up out of his seat glaring daggers at Malfoy while the rest of the class looked on. Malfoy looked at Harry grinning thinking that Harry was going to lose all normal senses and waited expectantly for it to happen.  
  
Snape on the other hand glared in their direction and cursed, "Causing trouble again Potter! Zero for your work today and another detention. Now everyone bottle and label your vials and get out of my dungeon!"  
  
The Slytherins laughed openly at this while the others glared at Malfoy. After everyone, had gone Snape closed and locked the door and placed a silencing charm around them.  
  
Looking at Harry. Snape suddenly said," Look Potter I knew that was going to happen, Draco told me the dark Lord wanted him to do it, so I had no choice but to let it proceed."  
  
Harry just nodded at Snape and let him continue, "How did you repel the potion?" He asked.  
  
Harry just shrugged and replied, "I just got a bad feeling and shielded myself."  
  
Snape nodded and looking thoughtful for a moment said, "I know this a difficult position for both of us. Even though I dislike you, the fact remains that you actually are a fair potion brewer. Perhaps when all this is over, he said referring to the war, we can meet again on new terms."  
  
Harry let that sink in for a moment and replied in a low soft voice " Severus, for the longest time I had reason to hate you and at the time I thought justly so. However over the last year 've come to a better understanding of what made you into the person you are today and the difficult burden you bear walking between the light and the darkness."  
  
Suddenly Harry stuck out his hand and offered it to him saying, "Here's to the future."  
  
Slowly Snape accepted his hand and gripped it tightly for a moment before releasing it saying, "Thank you Harry."  
  
Harry made ready to leave and nodded to Snape in way of farewell and left. Snape stood for a moment longer lost in thought and made his way back into his office. Unbeknownst to the both of them, Draco Malfoy clad in his invisibility cloak had witnessed the entire scene unfolding and nodded to himself. His Master would be VERY pleased with what he had discovered. Draco too made his way back to his dorm and then down to lunch.  
  
After promising Ron to come to look over team prospects at the afternoon tryouts Harry made his way to DADA with Ron and Hermione telling them what took place between himself and Snape along the way. DADA that day was fairly easy and Harry was helping Dumbledore teach the Reflection Charm. Actually, a useful charm at that it took spells that hit you and reflected them back to the original caster.  
  
After DADA Harry remained behind to tell Dumbledore that he had a matter to discuss with him later that evening during their lesson. Dumbledore just nodded and sent him along to his next class.  
  
Arithmancy that day was quite hard. Manually deconstructing a spell into its mathematical equivalent was mind numbingly boring to say the least. But after looking at the shield spell they were working on Harry immediately saw some flaws in the construction matrix that could be changed to make it much stronger and able to withstand much more with the same amount of energy input. Harry pointed these flaws out to Professor Vector who squealed with delight at his discovery and spent the rest of the period mumbling to herself about revolutionizing shielding construction.  
  
Hermione just smiled up at her friend and said "See Harry? I told you, you have talent in this area!"  
  
Harry just nodded and replied, "Well to be honest it's much easier for me to just think about a shield, raise it and let my sub-conscience do the rest."  
  
Hermione just laughed and said, "You sure like to take the fun out of it Harry."  
  
Harry joined her in the laugh and replied, "Well I suppose I do at that."  
  
As the two made their way down to the Quidditch pitch Hermione asked " Sooooo Harry how are things going between you and Ginny?"  
  
Harry looked at her and said "so far so good, I mean, we both know now that we have feeling for each other so I think we will just take the time to explore them."  
  
Hermione nodded replied, "I'm so glad that the two of you are together. You seem so much happier lately."  
  
Harry just grinned saying "well a good woman has that affect on you."  
  
Hermione just grinned at his response and smiled happily. The two of them reach the stands surrounding the Quidditch pitch and sat down to watch the tryouts. Looking up in the sky, Harry sighed Ginny flying around looking for the snitch while the same time dodging Bludgers that were being sent in her direction by Dean in Seamus.  
  
Looking thoughtful for a second Harry turned to Hermione and said" Mione, do you think a broom for a Christmas present is romantic?"  
  
Hermione looking up at her friend replied" well for me it would be Harry, but for Ginny I think it would be a grand present."  
  
Harry thought for a moment longer and nodded his agreement. Harry and Hermione continued talking for a few moments longer when suddenly scream rang out across the pitch. Looking up they gasped as they saw Ginny fall off her broom and start plummeting towards the Earth. Before Harry could even think about it, he had jumped out of his seat and into the air and was flying to catch Ginny. Harry was streaking upward and unbelievable rate catching her and about 50 ft. above the ground. He made his way back to the pitch and set her down gently unaware of the he shocked silence and stares of awe the he was receiving.  
  
Unaware of anyone else save Ginny, Harry asked her "are you alright?"  
  
Ginny just nodded dumbly at him and said, "Yes"  
  
Meanwhile the rest of the team it landed and Ron coming over looked at Harry and asked the question they were all thinking. "Haaarry he said shakily how did you do that? You were flying without a broom."  
  
Harry suddenly realizing what happened gasped, "I don't know. I only thought about trying to save Ginny and then suddenly I had caught her."  
  
Ron looking more relieved now that his sister was safe just grinned and said" come on Harry try again."  
  
Harry he nervously around at the other players saw that they too wanted him to try again. Nodding his assent Harry suddenly willed himself up into the sky. Hovering for a few minutes Harry then decided to try flying around. Looking at the goal posts Harry decided to fly as fast as he could to them. To the observer on the ground it had appeared as if Harry was right above them and then suddenly was at the other end of the pitch.  
  
Feeling a little more daring Harry flew higher and higher into the sky until the people below him were mere dots. This is fantastic he thought to himself I never imagined I'd be flying without a broom.  
  
Quickly flying back down he landed lightly beside Ginny. Everyone else was staring at him as if he had lobsters crawling out of his ears.  
  
Ron was the first to recover and with a grin said" bloody hell Harry if you're going to pull stunts like that you need to get a costume."  
  
Ron statement seemed to pull everyone else from their stupor and they all had a good laugh.  
  
Harry just sighed it felt wonderful to fly like that without a broom. Waving to his friends, Harry took Ginny by the hand and the two made their way back to the castle.  
  
Dinner that evening was a lighthearted affair and everyone took turns recounting Harry's rescue. Harry on the other hand to great delight in watching the ever-changing colors I Ginny's face.  
  
After dinner was over Harry told Ginny he would see her later and made his way up to Dumbledores office for his lesson. As Harry approached the gargoyle, it sprang out of his way and allowed him passage. Harry was surprised but continued on his way to his meeting. Dumbledore seeing Harry enter smiled at him and offer him a lemon drop.  
  
Harry too smiled and said" I take it you heard what happened on the Quidditch pitch today"  
  
Dumbledore just nodded, his eyes twinkling madly," No matter what happens you never cease to amaze me."  
  
Harry nodding in amusement simply replied " Nor I myself"  
  
Dumbledore just chuckled and continued "During DADA today you said you had a matter you wish to speak with me about."  
  
Harry nodded and told them what transpired between himself and Professor Snape.  
  
Dumbledore simply said" to be honest with you Harry, I've been hoping that something like this would happen. Severus Snape is a hard man to get along. Many things have happened to him during the course of his life, especially when he was younger, that originally brought him to Voldemort side."  
  
Dumbledore looking thoughtfully at Harry continued, " When he realized he was fighting for the wrong side he came to me and asked my help. Since that time I have done my best to give him a second chance in society as well as a second chance in his own life. It's very difficult existence for him. I am glad Harry that you too, have decided to give him a second chance."  
  
Harry looked thoughtful for a second and replied "well I suppose the more I read about the humanities every injustice replays in my mind every time I judge someone."  
  
Dumbledore looked over Harry and smiled saying "those of us in power or that have power must always make decisions like that."  
  
Now Harry Dumbledore continued, "how was the prison coming along?"  
  
Harry informed Dumbledore of the progress he had made thus far and of the remaining step to fully activate the prison. Dumbledore nodded looking pleased and said "very well. I shall inform the ministry and get a date said for the trials to begin."  
  
Harry nodded treatment and Dumbledore continued; "now Harry, for tonight's lesson were going to discuss politics."  
  
Dumbledore seeing the sour expression on his apprentice his face merely chuckled and said "Now Harry as a leader you have to know how to play the game, and politics is a game my young friend. Sometimes it costs gold and sometimes it's a matter of making the public appearances and shaking hands and kissing babies and all that."  
  
Harry grinned at the thought of American politicians running around on the campaign trail. Dumbledore continued "you Harry, were born to lead, not because you are the boy who lived, though that was one of the reasons I sent you to your aunts residents to grow up. No Harry it is because of your birthright that you are to lead."  
  
Harry sighed and resignation and finished the lesson commenting "Well I don't care what you say Albus, I still can't see myself running around kissing babies."  
  
Dumbledore suddenly looking serious merely replied "Harry someday this war will end. What will you do after you have defeated Voldemort? Unfortunately your choices will be limited the entire wizarding world will call for you to take your proper place. Right now, you lead as a field commander, taking action and bringing in the bad guy. However soon enough you are going to have to lead to policy and delegation of authority to others. There are two different worlds Harry it is best for you if you learn the other one now."  
  
Later that evening as Harry lay in bed he thought to himself "Albus is right. What will I do when I defeated Voldemort?"  
  
A/N As always thanks for your reviews and support. New question for you all to decide. Most reviews wins it as I have scenarios for both. To kill Snape or let him live? 


	20. Reap the Whirlwind

Chapter 20  
Reap the Whirlwind  
  
Voldemort sat reading the latest reports sent to him by Draco. He was not stunned by the information but he wasn't surprised either. Crumbling the missive angerily Voldemort swore "fine Snape be that Muggle lovers Patsy. I offered you power! Instead, you betrayed me. You shall pay with your life."  
  
Fuming silently for a few more moments, Voldemort suddenly called out "Wormtail getting here"  
  
The short balding man made his way into the throne room and stumbled upon Nagini who was stretched out in front of Voldemort relaxing. "You wretched fool! If you hurt my pet in the least way I shall feed you to her!"  
  
Peter shivered at the idea of sliding down the throat that great snake. Cowering before his master, Wormtail asked, "What would you have me do my Lord?"  
  
Voldemort looking at the cowering figure below him laughed inwardly "such an amusing creature. A pity he can be taught to bathe."  
  
Still fuming for a moment of Voldemort continued "it would appear that my servant Severus Snape truly was a spy all along. I have already ordered Young Malfoy to dispose of him."  
  
Gazing down at Wormtail disdainfully Voldemort finished" Severus is a full- grown wizard surrounded by other mud-blood lovers therefore you will go to the school and make sure he finishes the job and help if need be."  
  
Wormtail said into the hem of Voldemort robes not daring to look up "I will do is you command"  
  
Voldemort simply added, "To quote the Muggles Wormtail, come back with your shield or on it."  
  
Wormtail shuddered knowing what his master meant. Waving dismissively Voldemort said, " get out now!"  
  
Suddenly with great daring Wormtail asked "my Lord, am I allowed to bring anyone else along with me?"  
  
Voldemort sneered replied," You dare ask for more help in this matter. I have no other servants to spare! Go now before I decide to punish you!"  
  
Fearing for his life Peter scurried from the chamber as fast as he could. Peter sat outside trying to think how he could get into the school unnoticed. Suddenly struck with an idea Wormtail went to his rooms and owled a note to Malfoy telling him to meet them on the grounds just outside the forbidden forest and he would have Malfoy carry him inside the school in his animagus form. Thinking that he had covered every avenue of approaching Wormtail lay down to sleep thinking he would succeed easily in his master's mission.  
  
Meanwhile Snape lay in his own chambers thinking of the past week and what information he should report to the Dark Lord to keep him happy. Thinking about his last potions class with Harry Snape pondered, "Could I truly stop spying now?" Thinking back on his childhood days with Harry's father James, Snape couldn't help but give a rueful smile. "For so long I treated the boy as I did his father based on Appearances, yet I guess appearances can be deceiving. Although the boy looks like his father he acts more like his mother"  
  
Sighing to himself thinking about how funny the universe is Snape drifted off to sleep.  
  
Voldemort sat up late in the night staring into the fire before him pondering his next move. Absently stroking the head of his beloved Nagini Voldemort asked her "What do you think Nagini? Perhaps it is time for another attack."  
  
Thinking aloud further, he mused, "Potters weakness seems to be his compassion for others." Suddenly an evil grin alighted his face and Voldemort laughed in a slow soul piercing cruel tone that made Nagini look up at him. Sensing the question in her unblinking gaze, he finished "The next Hogsmeade outing we will destroy the children and force Potter into the open. Perhaps with the deaths of his little school chums to distract him and demoralize him I can take my shot at him."  
  
Suddenly feeling much better Voldemort made his way to his chambers and lay down to sleep.  
  
Harry awoke early the next morning and made ready to cast the last set of enchantments. Enlisting the aide of Godric Harry began to cast the spells would link the minds of the prisoners to the semi intelligence he had created to oversee the welfare of those doomed to live here. As Harry finished the last enchantment, the mirror suddenly began to glow. First red, then blue and finally green before the glow faded.  
  
A voice suddenly boomed out. "Abandon all hope, all ye who enter here! It said in warning. Who is to stand in judgment to be condemned to Sheol!"  
  
Harry simply replied," No one is to stand in judgment today guardian. You are simply being activated."  
  
The Guardian responded, "Very well Master, step forward and be recognized."  
  
Harry walked over and came to a stop in front of the entrance to Sheol. Suddenly a glowing white tendril of light began to emanate from the mirror and surrounded Harry for a moment before dissipating.  
  
Suddenly the voice of the Guardian rang out "Very well master, your thoughts and wishes have been transferred into my matrix and your will shall be done."  
  
Harry responded "Always remember your first duty guardian, and let no one leave till you judge them ready."  
  
Harry suddenly shrank the mirror down and put it in his pocket to take it to Albus. Godric looked on and commented. "Very well done Harry, now perhaps things can begin to change for the better in the world."  
  
Harry considered his words and just replied, "I hope so gramps, I hope so..."  
  
Harry opened a portal to Dumbledores office and stepped through to see the aging headmaster sitting at his desk yet again grading essays. Looking up Albus greeted his apprentice.  
  
"Ahhh, good morning Harry. What brings you to my office so early?"  
  
Harry reached into the pocket of his robes, withdrew the shrunken mirror, and handed it to Albus saying. "Sheol is finished and ready to be put to use. I was going to take it to the Minister and wanted to see if you wanted to come with me."  
  
Dumbledore nodded up at him and replied, "Very good Harry. Arthur will be most pleased."  
  
Harry just replied," Lets just hope this will ease the personnel problems at the Ministry and give us more soldiers to start hunting Death Eaters."  
  
Dumbledore just nodded in response and made his way over to the fireplace to contact Arthur at the burrow. After speaking to Arthur, they agreed to meet in his office after breakfast.  
  
Dumbledore nodded at Harry and said, "Considering that we will be at the Ministry for a while and the amount of work you have put into this project I believe you deserve the day free from classes."  
  
Harry nodded his thanks and the two made their way to the Great hall for breakfast. After kissing Ginny good morning and greeting the rest of his friends, Harry explained about finishing Sheol and told them he would be going over to the Ministry for the day.  
  
Ron looked over at his friend and said, "Lucky devil! Day off from classes and all."  
  
Hermione looked at her boyfriend and said. "Oh really Ron, Harry put in a lot of work into this project, I think his day off is well deserved."  
  
Ginny just nodded at him and said, "Say hi to daddy for me."  
  
Harry looked at her fondly and replied, "Yes dear. Anything you want me to pick up while im out."  
  
Hermione just grinned and said to Ginny, "Well done Gin. You have him domesticated already."  
  
Suddenly the three burst out laughing at that thought and Harry rose up and made ready to leave. Harry turned to his friends and said, "Have a good day, and say hi to Hagrid and Jango for me."  
  
Ron already stuffing food into a pouch for Jango just nodded "Will do Harry."  
  
Harry and Dumbledore arrived in Arthur's office and Harry presented the mirror to him and explained its use to him. Harry looking thoughtfully at the Minister and said, "Arthur now that we have Sheol activated I think it is time to use it."  
  
Looking at them both Harry said, "I think tonight we should have an Order meeting, ALL members should be present not just the inner circle."  
  
Dumbledore nodded his agreement and replied, "I will see to it Harry. Shall we say at 9:00 tonight?"  
  
Harry nodded and the three spent the rest of the day setting up a permanent enclosure for the entrance to Sheol now located in the main courtroom of the Ministry complex. After finishing up and keying both Dumbledore and Arthur to Sheols entrance Harry and Dumbledore made their way back to Hogwarts to prepare for the meeting that was to take place later that evening.  
  
After dinner, Harry sat in his chambers contemplating his plans for taking a more offensive position in the war. 


	21. Taking the Fight To the Enemy

Chapter 21  
  
Taking the Fight to the Enemy  
  
Harry stood up after awakening from a nap and changed into the formal robes that he was supposed to wear when making appearances like the meeting of the Order of the Phoenix. After a final glance in the mirror, Harry gated to the meeting room to find that the room had changed slightly. Dumbledore had enlarged the room to hold all the expected order members. At the front of the room, seven chairs were placed on a raised dais facing the audience. The center chair sat on an even higher dais with a series of three steps leading up to it. Looking at it, Harry noticed it was the same throne he had created during the last meeting when he had made such a dramatic entry.  
  
Harry noticed then that the rest of the chairs were now also looking much more ornate as well. Harry went to the back office and found Dumbledore, Moody, Remus, McGonagall, Arthur, and Hagrid all waiting for him. They nodded to Harry in way of greeting and Arthur gestured for him to come closer.  
  
Dumbledore taking in Harry's appearance nodded in approval and said, "Good Harry, you dressed for the occasion."  
  
At Harry's nodded response, Dumbledore continued, "We have about 100 other auxiliary members that will be coming this evening. I propose that after they have entered and seated themselves the rest of us will enter and take our seats. I will announce you to the assembly and you will enter and call the meeting to order. Do you understand?"  
  
Harry nodded and replied, "Don't you think that a bit overly dramatic Harry asked?" thinking about how much he hated ceremony  
  
Dumbledore just shook his head and said, "Harry, although you hate ceremony you must remember your place within society, as well as in the Order it will be expected of you. To the people out there you are not just a hero who defeated Voldemort, you are their leader and they look to you for both direction and inspiration."  
  
Harry slumped his shoulders in defeat and replied, "Very well Albus."  
  
Dumbledore waved his hand and the chamber door suddenly became transparent. Nodding to the others he said, "Let us enter."  
  
The six others made their way to their chairs and seated themselves. Dumbledore stood up and announced, "Ladies and Gentlemen of the Order of the phoenix I present to you Lord Gryffindor."  
  
Everyone in the room stood up in respectful silence while Harry entered and made his way over to his seat. Gesturing for everyone else to be seated Harry stood and addressed the audience. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Thank you all for coming tonight. We have some news that will hopefully make our upcoming battles with Voldemort and his followers much easier."  
  
Harry continued and continued, "I now turn over these proceedings to the Vice-Chair Albus Dumbledore."  
  
Everyone in the room applauded politely as Harry sat down and Dumbledore stood to address them as well.  
  
Dumbledore began to speak, "Thank you your Lordship for your kind words to us all. We will begin by taking reports from various members and then open the floor to questions. We will begin with a report from the Minister Arthur Weasley."  
  
Arthur stood up and addressed the people "Good evening. As of today a newly constructed prison, herin called ' Sheol' was delivered to the Ministry and installed by Lord Gryffindor and Albus Dumbledore. With a new inescapable means of detaining Death Eaters and those convicted of high crimes we can assign more aurors to capturing known and suspected Death eaters."  
  
Arthur took in the surprised looks of the people assembled before him and continued, "Starting tomorrow trials will begin for some 85 Death Eaters that are currently being detained at Azkaban prison." He concluded and sat down.  
  
Dumbledore nodded and said, "Excellent news indeed for us all Arthur. I now call on Rubeus Hagrid to deliver his report." Hagrid stood and gave his report discussing his success and failure in his attempt to recruit the giants and any other magical creatures.  
  
Hagrid suddenly looked over to Harry and Dumbledore and said, "One sad thing I have to report is the complete defection of the Dementors to Voldemort."  
  
The faces of those in the council chamber darkened at his words and several voices from the crowd erupted in panic at that news. Harry sensing the panic that was building in the room stood up and called for silence.  
  
After getting everyone's attention Harry remarked in a grave voice, "This is indeed terrible news. With the Dementors at his disposal this makes things even more difficult for us."  
  
Looking at Dumbledore he said, "Albus, I propose that we set a team to work on modifying the Patronus incantation to destroying as well as driving off the Dementors."  
  
The inner council as well as those in the audience nodded their heads in agreement and Professor Flitwick spoke up saying, "Harry as the Charms Teacher perhaps it would be best for myself and Professor Vector to take on this task."  
  
Harry and Dumbledore nodded and Dumbledore replied, "Very well, perhaps you should enlist the aide of Ms. Granger as well, she is quite brilliant in Arithmancy and would offer invaluable assistance to this endeavor."  
  
The others in the chamber nodded and Dumbledore said, "Finally we will take the report from Head auror Alastor Moody. Dumbledore sat down as Moody stood and delivered his report.  
  
Addressing Dumbledore and Harry Moody spoke, "First of concern to us is the auror training program and the trainees are coming along well. We will have a new bunch graduating in a few weeks."  
  
Secondly he continued, "with the revelation concerning the Dementors I feel that all prisoners in Azkaban should be moved to Sheol as soon as possible. As it stands we barely have enough aurors to fight the war as it is, as well as take on escaped prisoners and Dementors."  
  
There were many nodded in agreement at this and Arthur Weasley stood up and said, "First in the morning we will begin prisoner transfers from Azkaban prison Sheol."  
  
Everyone nodded and Dumbledore stood and said "thank you all for your reports and now will open the floor to any other questions or concerns that you think should be addressed."  
  
In elderly Witch in the front row stood up and Dumbledore acknowledged her, "Mrs. Longbottom you have the floor."  
  
Mrs. Longbottom stood and faced the members of the inner council and spoke "my primary concern is the safety of the students at Hogwarts."  
  
Many heads nodded in agreement at this and she continued, "How will the students be protected outside of the wards of the school?"  
  
Dumbledore stood up and addressed her concern "for the time being any students going into Hogsmeade will be accompanied by at least three Professors and a number of aurors to watch over them."  
  
Many heads nodded in agreement and seemed satisfied with their plan of action. After receiving no more questions, Dumbledore turned the meeting back over to Harry.  
  
Harry stood up and addressed them "thank you all my friends for coming tonight and for your continued support and endurance. We can only hope that our actions taken tonight in the future can only shorten this war."  
  
Dumbledore stood up and said, "the meeting is ended. But please feel free to main behind for refreshments."  
  
After that, Harry and the rest all moved down and began to chat with the other members of the order.  
  
The next morning the Daily Prophet reported to the wizarding world news of the beginning of the trials and of the new prison and the details of its construction. Apparently, the first to face trial for his crimes against the State was Luscious Malfoy. Hermione and Ron were sitting and chatting with Ginny while waiting for Harry to arrive for breakfast. Harry arrived and kissing Ginny good morning turned to greet his friends.  
  
'Hey there Harry!" Ron greeted  
  
"Mornin yourself" Harry returned  
  
"Harry have you seen this mornings Daily Prophet?" asked Hermione  
  
Harry nodded in reply and informed his three friends of what took place at the meeting of the Order last evening. Hermione looked ecstatic at being chosen to help on such an important mission.  
  
Looking at his friends in turn Harry said slowly, "Times are coming when each of you will be called on to help in this war effort. I want you to have every advantage I can give you."  
  
The trio looked questioningly at Harry before he continued, "I want you to become Animagi."  
  
Ron and Ginny squealed in delight at the prospect while Hermione looked more thoughtful. "Harry that's VERY advanced magic. It took the Marauders three years to become Animagi. Will we have time to learn it properly?"  
  
Ron and Ginny sobered at this thought and Harry simply replied, "I will make sure you have the time. Because you are so close to me, Voldemort is sure to target you and anyone else I care about. I intend to make sure that you have advanced training to more ably protect yourselves and anyone else around you."  
  
Harry looking at them again said, "See McGonagall after transfiguration today and she will fill you in on times for your Animagus training." They nodded at him and made their way to their first class of the day. After transfiguration that morning Ron, Harry, and Hermione remained behind as Ginny joined them. The Professor eyed them for a moment and spoke " Training to become an Animagus will NOT be easy. There are many people who try and fail. The process will be long and arduous but if you practice all you can it will be much easier for you."  
  
Reaching into her desk she pulled out copies of the text she had given to Harry. "Study these and learn the theory. We will meet here every Thursday evening at 7:00 to train. Any questions?"  
  
They shook their heads in the negative and made to leave when McGonagall asked Harry to remain behind. Harry told his friends he would see him at lunch and remained to speak with McGonagall.  
  
"Harry she opened how are you coming along with your transformation?"  
  
Harry replied, "So far so good. I can change my physical form some but that's about it."  
  
Harry demonstrated by making his nose grow longer and then back. And also, demonstrated changing shape with his arms and legs.  
  
McGonagall nodded in approval and said, "Very well done Mr. Potter. Have you decided on a final form?"  
  
Harry nodded and said, "I'm going to become a stag."  
  
McGonagall smiled and softly replied, "Your Father would be proud of you Harry.  
  
Harry just smiled shyly and returned, "I hope so."  
  
Harry waved goodbye and went to lunch. For the first time that day, Harry had a good class with Dumbledore. As before when Harry entered the room of requirement Death Eaters appeared. This time however they came in waves of ten at a time. Harry was mixing the elements now. Waves of boiling water burned and scalded enemies. Spears of ice them. Lightning and fire burned their bodies to ashes. Six Death Eaters approached him from behind. Harry turned and waved his hand suddenly block of ice formed around the heads of the Death Eaters they struggled for a few moments clutching at their heads and dropped. Dead from lack of oxygen. Harry smiled inwardly to himself. He couldn't believe how much fun he was having.  
  
Dumbledore called a halt to their training for the day and remarked, "I must say Harry, you are becoming quite creative in the use of your elemental abilities."  
  
Harry just nodded at the complement and Dumbledore continued, "I think that is enough for today." Dumbledores eyes were twinkling as he said to Harry, "Perhaps you should go flying with Ms. Weasley for a while before dinner."  
  
Harry met Ginny in her common room and the two went flying around the quidditch pitch until dinner. After dinner that night, Ron and Hermione went to the Astronomy tower to 'study'. And Harry and Ginny went out to the lake. As they were strolling around talking to one another, Harry thought he saw a flash of light out of the corner of his eye. Turning to try to spot it, Harry thought he heard someone.  
  
Harry put his finger over Ginny's lips to silence her and turned them both invisible as well as placing a silencing charm around themselves. Following the sound to the edge of the forbidden forest Harry was surprised to see Draco Malfoy suddenly appear, apparently out of thin air, with a huge grin on his face making his way back towards the school. Harry and Ginny followed him until Draco was about to enter the grounds when suddenly there was a blinding light. When it cleared, there hung Draco Malfoy upside down in one hand of an earth elemental. In his other hand, a small rat with a silver paw was squirming to free itself to no avail.  
  
Harry grinned and removed the charms from himself and Ginny. Malfoy, glaring daggers at Harry spat, "Release me Potter! Or you'll pay!"  
  
Harry just asked, "Who's your friend Malfoy?  
  
Malfoy paled slightly and said shakily, "What do you mean Potter."  
  
Harry just grinned and replied, "Oh, Draco I'd forgotten how amusing you can be at times."  
  
Harry sent a mental link to Albus and summoned him to the scene. Albus arrived and Dumbledore looked over at Draco Malfoy and the smiling Harry and raised an eyebrow.  
  
Harry just nodded and Dumbledore simply said, "Perhaps this is best taken care of in my office."  
  
Harry waved his hand and the rat stopped squirming. Suddenly the rat was released from the hand of the mound of dirt and drifted to Harry's outstretched hand. After stunning Malfoy as well, Harry opened a gate and the men entered with their prisoners. 


	22. Who Watches The Watchers

Chapter 22  
  
Who Watches The Watchers  
  
Harry and Dumbledore placed their prisoners on the floor. Harry waved his hand and forced Wormtail to transform back to his human shape. Wormtail looked up at two wizards standing above him and spat "Damned you Dumbledore my Master will destroy you! And you Potter!"  
  
Harry looked at Wormtail and mixture of emotions across his face in rapid succession. He was the man who betrayed his family and forced his godfather into Azkaban for twelve years.  
  
Harry looked at the man and spat back "curse the day that I let you live. You killed Cedric; you serve that evil twisted killer. Many have died because of you and your Master."  
  
Harry once again stunned Wormtail and walked over to him. Reaching down Harry and transformed the shining silver arm that had been a gift from Voldemort to his servant for services rendered, into a normal human one.  
  
Dumbledore looked questioningly at Harry and asked "why did you change his harm back Harry?"  
  
Harry just replied" I have a use for him and he will be too visible with that silver arm."  
  
Dumbledore nodded and continued," Perhaps we should wake Young Malfoy and see what he has to say for himself."  
  
Harry nodded and banished Wormtail to a holding cell in the castle until the Aurors could be summoned to take him into custody. Harry and Dumbledore turned to look at the next prisoners taking in his appearance and items that were on his person. Harry leaning down waved his hand over Draco's head revived him.  
  
Draco looked around dazed and disoriented for a moment and looked up into Harrys smiling face. "What you want potter? He snarled."  
  
Harry just smiled and returned, "It's not so much what I want, but what Professor Dumbledore wants"  
  
Dumbledore, all traces of his usual smile gone, looked at the bound student before him and stated, "Well young Mr. Malfoy, it seems you have some explaining to do. What were you doing out after hours? Especially in the vicinity of the Forbidden Forest in the company of a known Death Eater. "  
  
Malfoy began thinking quickly and answered " I was going to play a prank on that great oaf of a half-giant."  
  
Dumbledore and Harry exchanged glances of disbelief but before Harry could say anything Dumbledore cut him off. "So Mr. Malfoy you had no idea that a large rat was hidden inside your robes. I am having a hard time believing you Mr. Malfoy especially given your families affiliation with the Dark Lord. However, as I have no proof to the contrary, I am forced to remove your Prefect status for conduct unbecoming and to take 100 points from Slytherin house. Furthermore you will receive a months detention."  
  
Malfoy looked aghast and nodded in acceptance knowing that if he failed to kill Snape Voldemort's punishment would make this look like child's play.  
  
Dumbledore looked sadly over at Malfoy and said, "You have a chance to bring some honor back to the Malfoy name Draco. Following in the footsteps of your father can only lead to the destruction of your self and your remaining family."  
  
Dumbledore seeing the look of resolve on the young mans face mere nodded and said, "Very well, you may return to your dormitory."  
  
Harry made to follow him but Dumbledore stopped him. "Remain here Harry we have a few items to discuss."  
  
Harry nodded and stopped while glaring daggers at Malfoy. After Malfoy had left, Harry got out the Maurders map and used it to track Malfoys location.  
  
Looking up at Dumbledore he said, "He's on his way to the owlery."  
  
Dumbledore nodded expecting this and replied, "I have an idea Harry that is why I let Mr. Malfoy go."  
  
Harry nodded and gestured for him to continue. Dumbledore then said, "With the capture of Mr. Pettigrew we will have the aurors question him and take many of his hairs for use in a Polyjuice Potion. We will find a new spy and use him to infiltrate even further into Voldemort's organization."  
  
Harry nodded and asked, "But what about Snape? His life is still in danger with Malfoy on the loose."  
  
Dumbledore just nodded in agreement and replied, "quite true. Perhaps we should summon professor Snape."  
  
Dumbledore walked over to his fireplace and called the Potions Master to his office. Snape entered and nodding curtly to Harry faced Dumbledore. Dumbledore informed him of the earlier events of the evening and the threat still facing him.  
  
Snape nodded and asked, "What do you suggest I do headmaster?"  
  
Dumbledore replied, "I have an idea that may benefit us all. The next Hogsmeade day I will take the hairs from some of the students not attending. You Severus will make a large batch of Polyjuice potion and we will have Aurors disguise themselves as children."  
  
Seeing Snapes puzzled expression Dumbledore continued, "As a teacher in the school you will be their 'guardian' for the outing. It is my belief that you will be attacked that day. We know young Malfoy is working as an agent for Malfoy and we need to give him his chance to carry out his mission. I am sorry to say Severus but you must act as bait. But we will take every precaution."  
  
Snape nodded and asked. "If I may make one request headmaster?"  
  
Dumbledore nodded and Snape continued, "Please have Harry accompany that group as an extra precaution."  
  
Dumbledore shook his head and replied, "I'm sorry Severus Harry will be with his friends that day guarding ALL the groups that are in town. But rest assured he will be able to come to your aide."  
  
Snape just sighed at the thought of being bait and Harry interjected, " Don't worry about it too much professor, I will try to keep in close proximity as much as I can. With me being in the open maybe I can divert their attention away from you more."  
  
Snape looked thoughtful and nodded "Thanks Potter"  
  
Harry just grinned and replied, "Thank me when it's over."  
  
Everyone left for the evening with the same thought on their minds there were only four weeks left to the Hogsmeade outing.  
  
Harry awoke early the next morning and made his way to breakfast. After filling his friends in about the events of the night before Harry told them of the plan to protect Snape. Ginny squealed in delight at the capture of Pettigrew and said, "That's wonderful Harry. You found the man who killed your parents."  
  
Ron however rubbed his hands together gleefully and said, "I can't wait. Were finally gonna get that git Malfoy once and for all."  
  
Hermione however broke in to burst his bubble "Ron! We can't do anything right now or else you will ruin the plan."  
  
Ron looked chagrinned and sighed, "Sorry mate."  
  
Harry just grinned and replied, "I know, how you feel, but we have to stick to the plan."  
  
Harry looked at his three friends, no his family, and said, "I've been thinking about some extra training besides your animagi training to help you. I want your permission to go into your minds to see if I can activate any extra magical genes inside you."  
  
The three looked thrilled at the prospect and Harry told them he would come for them that evening to test his theory. Harry and Hermione left after breakfast and made their way down to the potions classroom. Harry entered and found the four Slytherins in quiet conversation.  
  
Looking at Hermione he said, "Well that didn't' take Malfoy long. Something's up."  
  
Hermione just nodded and said, "Watch you back today Harry."  
  
Harry went to sit down as professor Snape came into the room and snapped, " open new texts to page 367. Today we are going to be making Verisattium or truth potion."  
  
Snape looked around the room and continued "this potion is are required N.E.W.T. Grading for this potion will be based on potency. Gather the required material from my private stores and begin."  
  
As before Harry placed a shield around himself and Hermione as well as professor Snape. Harry went to gather the ingredients and prepare them while Malfoy was to brew the potion. After all the ingredients had been cut and prepared, Snape stopped by their desk and looked at Harry's work.  
  
"Nicely done Mr. Potter, you have obviously been practicing. Looking at Malfoy's work Snape commented do not stir to quickly. Follow the directions, 10 points from Slytherin."  
  
Malfoy looking up just grumbled and continued on giving Harry a scathing glance. As they were finishing their potion Harry noticed Malfoy slip an extra ingredient into the vials that were labeled as their own before submitting it for inspection and grading. Everyone cleaned up their desks and made ready to leave for lunch. Harry walked out the door and making sure no one was around he turned himself invisible. Walking back in to see Snape gathering everyone's vials, he locked the door.  
  
Becoming visible Harry warned, "Put the vials down professor. Malfoy added an extra ingredient into the batch we made."  
  
Snape hurriedly put the vials back down and Harry took his and Malfoys and banished them. Harry nodded to Snape and said, "Sorry professor but it was either an attempt on your life or an attempt to fail me."  
  
Snape returned, "Don't worry about it Harry, I am beginning to expect something this from him every time now."  
  
Harry just nodded saying, "It's sad that your lessons have to be interrupted this way professor. If you like I can re-brew the potion to prove I can make it."  
  
Snape shook his head and replied, "that will be alright Harry, I saw the way you handle Ingredients, I'm sure you can brew this potion with no troubles."  
  
Harry waved to Snape and went to join the others at lunch. Ginny scooted closer to him and whispered in his ear "Harry can we go someplace this afternoon?"  
  
Harry looked down at her face and knew what she had in mind, and grinned and replied, "Any where you wish, My Lady."  
  
Ginny just sighed and placed her hand in his under the table, leaning against him. The three enjoyed their lunch and classes flew by the rest of the day as they waited to meet in Harry's chambers to experiment with unlocking any latent talents.  
  
Later that evening during his lesson with Dumbledore, Harry told him what he planned.  
  
Dumbledore asked, "Do you think it is possible Harry?"  
  
Harry nodded and replied, "I think it is entirely possible. I just have to check the genome and see what is there existing already and to see if I can 'push' it to activate the dormant gene."  
  
Dumbledore said, "Well if you don't mind Harry may I watch? I would to document this."  
  
Harry nodded, "Please Albus, by all means."  
  
Harry opened a telepathic link to his friends and sent Please come to my quarters, it is time to try   
  
Harry and Dumbledore gated to Harrys rooms and waited for his friends to arrive. After a short wait, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny arrived. Harry looked at them nervously and said, "I'm not sure if this is going to work, but I think it will be worth it to try."  
  
The other three nodded and Harry beckoned Ron forward and bade him lay down on the sofa. Harry looked into Rons mind and began searching for magical DNA sequences in his body. After analyzing and scanning for a few moments, Harry found the glowing section that represented Ron's active magic and found the slightly dimmed inactive ones. Looking more closely, Harry determined that it was responsible for the animagi transformation. Harry pushed energy with his mind aiming it at that gene sequence and suddenly he saw it flare brightly and saw that it now glowed MORE brightly than his regular active genes.  
  
Pulling out of Rons mind Harry asked him, "How do you feel?"  
  
Ron looked at him and said, "Fine"  
  
Harry nodded in relief and said, "I think I found your animagi genes try and change into something."  
  
Ron nodded and suddenly a large Irish setter was sitting in front of them. Then the setter was gone and a large golden lion stood in his place. Dumbledores smile was wider than ever and Hermione and Ginny gaped openly. Ron reappeared in his human form and grinned, that was wonderful mate. Harry laughed with his friend and said, "I would imagine that with enough time you can become almost any animal. Perhaps you should train with professor McGonagall some more on other forms."  
  
Ron just nodded as Hermione stepped forward eager to try. As before Harry went into her mind to seek out the genes within her body. Harry found her genes but was surprised. The number was MUCH smaller than in Ron. Harry didn't' find any dormant genes inside her.  
  
Pulling back out Harry gave a sad smile and said, "I'm sorry Mione, but I didn't find anything more to activate in you. I hate to say it but it may be because you are a muggle born, that you don't possess as many magical genes as the more purely magical families."  
  
Hermione gave him a small smile and said, "It's not your fault Harry, thanks for looking."  
  
Harry nodded and turned his attention to Ginny. After locating, her strand he found what he was sure was the gene controlling the mental abilities he possessed. Harry activated it and pulled out of her. Looking at her Harry asked, "How do you feel Gin?"  
  
Ginny laughed and replied, "Fine"  
  
Harry then told them all that Ginny had the same mental powers he had now. Everyone looked at her in awe. Ron was the first to speak. "That's great Sis!"  
  
Dumbledore looked over at Harry and smiled, "Well now Harry it looks like your little army is beginning to grow."  
  
Harry laughed at this and the friends stayed up into the night planning training and other things until Godric shooed them all out. Harry lay down that night feeling much happier. His friends either had the power to fight or the power to protect those that did not. 


	23. Hogsmeade

Chapter 23  
  
The next few weeks were critical. Besides having to train Ron and Hermione, he also needed to step up the training sessions in Magical Combat. Harry had asked professor to help Ron with more animagus forms to see how many he had. As it turned out Harry activated a gene responsible for the metamorphic ability so Tonks was brought in to help him as well. Harry and Godric took on Ginny's training in the evenings, to both their delight. Godric seemed delighted that they had grown so close to each other and kept coming up with names for their children, to the mutual embarrassment of the pair.  
  
The week before the Hogsmeade outing Harry and Hermione were in Arithmancy class when an idea struck Harry.  
  
"Mione, I have an idea!" Harry blurted out interrupting everyone in the room.  
  
Hermione looked at him and Harry continued more quietly "We need to design a new set of spells for attack and defense. The Death Eaters and Voldemort know ALL of our current spells. If we have some new spells with unknown counters, save for us, then they cant defend against them."  
  
Hermione suddenly grinned at the thought and replied, "Well new spell construction is very difficult, and especially as they are not really legal till they are approved by the Ministry. However, I will bet we can modify existing spells to do the same thing. I can have professors Vector and Flitwick help me on that along with our project for the Order."  
  
Harry nodded and added, "We need to get some ready as soon as possible to start teaching them to Order members and some trusted DA members."  
  
After class, Harry met Albus in the room of requirement. Since Ginny had many of the same, mental powers Harry possessed Dumbledore thought it wise to tutor her as well in some of the same combat that Harry did.  
  
Harry explained his idea of spell modification to Dumbledore and he smiled saying, "You never cease to amaze me with your cleverness Harry. If this proves fruitful, it will give us a great edge in this war. Speaking of which shall we get back to it?" Dumbledore waved his hand and 40 Death Eaters appeared firing curses at the pair.  
  
The pair fought well together and no enemies stood a chance against them. Harry tried to keep his fighting less malicious when fighting with Ginny there, not wanting to scare her. Therefore, he used his powers to stop and hold his enemies rather than outright destroying them as he usually would have. Ginny was having the time of her life fighting groups of Death Eaters and vampires and werewolves. A small part in her mind reminded her that this was only training and the real thing would be different.  
  
Finally, Dumbledore called a stop for the day and looked at the two. "I dare say, with the abilities you two possess along with the metamorphic abilities of young Ronald combined with the raw intelligence and creativeness of Ms.Granger you four make quite a formidable team."  
  
Harry and Ginny blushed at his praise and Dumbledore his eyes twinkling said, "Well I can see I have embarrassed you two enough for now. Now off with the pair of you, perhaps flying to your secluded rest area in the forest will relax you."  
  
The pair left hurriedly and Ginny turned to Harry and asked, "How does he know about our spot?"  
  
Harry just grinned and replied, "If there's one thing I've learned about Dumbledore is that he seems to know EVERYTHING that happens at school."  
  
Ginny just smiled slyly and said, "Well it's not a bad idea after all lets go"  
  
Harry took her hand and they turned themselves invisible and walked out of the school. Taking flight, they went to their hideaway to enjoy themselves. Later they returned to dinner and were chatting with Ron and Hermione about spell modification when Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement.  
  
"If I may have your attention please. As you know there is a Hogsmeade weekend coming up this weekend." Many heads nodded in excitement at the prospect and Dumbledore continued, "With all the recent attacks we feel it prudent that any student leaving the grounds will sign out of the castle along with the time they left and sign in again. Additionally any students planning to go MUST sign the roster to be placed on the bulletin board in your dormitories before Thursday. This will allow all guardians to coordinate what groups they will be responsible for."  
  
Dumbledore looked grave and continued, "You will follow the instructions of your group leader and not go into any dangerous places or shops. This is for your own safety as well as those around you."  
  
Dumbledore sat down and after dinner Harry made his way to the Room of Requirement and made ready for his class. Surprisingly over the last few weeks many more students had elected to come and learn, he now had over 70 students. As the number was now so great Harry had split the class into years and had DA members were helping them as well as Harry after his initial lecture.  
  
So far, almost everyone had mastered the shield spells and the basic disarm charms. Harry had the upper years still working on Patronus charms and advanced attack routines. All in all Harry was pleased with their progress, yet knew they had a long way to go; He only hoped they would have time.  
  
It was decided that Snape would lead the Slytherin group, Harry the Gryffindors, professor Vector the Ravenclaws and Sprout the Hufflepuffs. Plans finalized and Dumbledore, using various means, finally got the hairs of twelve students that the aurors would be assuming the identity of.  
  
Finally, the day came and the members of the auror team each received a flask of poly juice potion. Adding the hairs the aurors downed the potions with a gag and went in pairs down to Hogsmeade to scout and position themselves.  
  
Harry and the Gryffindors were the first to leave followed by the Slytherins and the other houses. The students frolicked and shopped, examining the various shops and enjoying the treats the town had to offer. The day seemed to go along perfectly, as they were sitting in a pub drinking a butterbeer discussing where to go next a loud explosion rocked the building to its very foundation.  
  
Harry stood up looking at his friends. Ron, Ginny, and Hermione got up wordlessly. Harry placed shields around them and opened a portal back to the castle. Harry sent all other students back through and the four went to meet destiny. Looking outside Harry saw total chaos. There were at least one hundred Death Eaters as well as at least 60 Dementors. Harry saw the group of disguised aurors fighting off the Dementors, the Patronus forms of everything from donkeys to chimps trying to hold back the flood of the horrific beings.  
  
Civilian personnel were being cursed or kissed left and right. They had to end this FAST. Thinking quickly Harry mentally sent to Ginny Hold off the Death Eaters for a few moments would you dear?  
  
Ginny sent back OK but don't be too long   
  
Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Snape trying to gather his students into safety. Draco just stood back grinning as if Christmas had come early. Harry saw the intent in Malfoys eyes and knew he needed to save Snape, but those damned Dementors were still on the loose, he could feel the chill even through his shield. Getting very angry Harrys eyes lit up and pure white beams of energy pierced the Dementors. They were not being driven off. They were being destroyed. Their unearthly screams filled the air as their bodies crumbled to dust.  
  
The Death Eaters seeing this looked aghast. Nothing could kill Dementors, NOTHING! Ginny had erected a wall of force to hold the Death Eaters at bay while Ron had transformed himself into a Tyrannosaurus Rex and was wading through them, eating them like popcorn. Finally, Harry made his way to Ginny's side.  
  
To say that the sight was breath taking was an understatement. Harry and Ginny made a deadly duo. Fighting back to back, Death Eaters were flying into walls, heads exploded or imploded, bodies were ripped limb from limb. Wands were flying to the duo and snapped in half without a word. Harry caused lightning and fire to destroy what he could not drown or bury. Ginny sent waves of mental energy that disintegrated all that stood in her path.  
  
Finally, the fighting died down and the last of the prisoners was bound for transport. Harry looking over the casualties saw the blackened crumpled body of Severus Snape among the dead. Looking around Harry noticed Draco Malfoy was nowhere to be seen. Mentally contacting Dumbledore he sent Albus, apprehend Malfoy at once   
  
Albus sent back we will Harry, The ministry will take it from there please come back to the castle   
  
Ministry personnel arriving on the scene looked around taking in all the bodies both dead and living and the destruction that surrounded them. Harry gave them his statement and they nodded.  
  
Moody stepped up and said, "Well it worked Potter. We lost a few aurors and a few students, but it could have been much worse."  
  
Harry just nodded and they walked over to the body of Snape. Harry waved his hand and Snapes body changed shape. Suddenly the dead body of Peter Pettigrew, A.K.A Wormtail was laying dead at his feet.  
  
Moody smiled and said, "Well our bait worked. That was a fine idea using mental control and the use of Poly juice. Did we catch Malfoy?"  
  
Harry just grimaced and replied, "Not yet, I have to return to the school and check his wand."  
  
Moody suddenly laughed and said, "Damned Potter you make a fine auror. I am going to recommend you and your team for the Order of Merlin for this."  
  
Harry just shook his head and replied, "Not for me Moody, I am just doing my duty, but Ron, Ginny and Hermione deserve it. Ron and Ginny fought side by side with me while Mione got any injured to safety. Give it to them."  
  
Harry bid his friend good day and opened a portal back to Hogwarts. Harry went straight to Dumbledores office and found a bound Malfoy sitting in the chair in front of Dumbledore. Gone was the ever present twinkle in the old mans eyes, now cold hard fury burned in them.  
  
Harry looked and Dumbledore and asked, "Did we test his wand?"  
  
Albus nodded gravely and replied, "Yes, he cast the killing curse."  
  
Albus stood facing Draco Malfoy and announced, "Draco Malfoy for use of the killing Curse on Mr Peter Pettigrew, also know as Wormtail, in the guise of a Professor. Though he was a convicted criminal sentenced to Sheol, you are hereby EXPELLED from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You have one hour to leave the premises."  
  
Draco Malfoy just seethed with anger at the two and stormed from the office.  
  
A/N Thanks for all your reviews. Please keep em coming. You inspire me to write more. I try to answer questions you have for me in the story as well as any needed explanations. You all may think it's strange for Dumbledore to expel Malfoy for using an unforgivable but trust me its part of the plot. I have some ideas to apprentice Malfoy to Voldie but am still mulling over scenarios. Thanks for your patience. If you have any ideas or plot elements please don't hesitate to send em to me. Thanks Ben. 


	24. Rememberance and Renewal

Chapter 24  
Remembrance and Renewal  
  
Harry sat in Dumbledores office seething. "Why did you let him go? He cast the bloody killing curse! Now he will run back to his master, receive the dark mark and become an even bigger pain in my arse!"  
  
Dumbledore looked over at Harry calmly and explained, "Harry it was necessary to send him back to Voldemort. His failure to kill the real Professor Snape will be dealt with harshly by his master. In addition, I have placed a tracking charm on young Malfoy. Hopefully he will lead us to his masters lair."  
  
Harry just sputtered "Now we have set a deadly precedent for any remaining Death Eater wanna bees in Hogwarts as well as in the rest of the world. If they think, they can get off with simple expulsion what's to stop them from committing more heinous acts?"  
  
Dumbledore just nodded and explained, "I understand your concern Harry, it is a concern I share myself. However, this was the best opportunity to get Voldemort's current base of operations. It is a gamble to be sure, but I believe the risk is worth the potential rewards."  
  
Harry looked at his aged head master and sighed, "Very well but I hope your right."  
  
Dumbledore replied, "As do I Harry, as do I. However I have another matter I wish to discuss with you."  
  
Harry looked at him and asked, "What would that be?"  
  
Dumbledore stated, "After looking over your magical combat class, I believe you are spreading yourself too thin. With your current knowledge level and ability, I would like you to take your N.E.W.T.'s as soon as possible and become a full professor. This way you could set your classes during the day and go by years, thus giving more attention to individuals."  
  
Seeing Harry about to protest Dumbledore added, "You will still have your Apprenticeship studies with me in the evenings and can receive any extra tutoring then." Looking proudly at his student Dumbledore finished "Harry it is my belief that you have learned all you need to know to go beyond the normal seventh year studies. Anything else you need to learn cannot be taught in the classroom anymore."  
  
Harry looked shocked for a moment, "But Albus I'm only sixteen!"  
  
Dumbledore looked sad for a moment and answered, "Harry you may be only sixteen in physical age, but your experience and knowledge has surpassed most fully grown wizards. I blame myself for your lack of a childhood, but you have taken the role life has thrust upon you and it is time you were treated as an adult. Not given the burden of an adult and treated as a child."  
  
Harry said, "I'm not sure about it, but I will accept it. Can I take the N.E.W.T.'s soon?"  
  
Dumbledore replied, "As soon as you think you are ready."  
  
Harry just laughed and said, "I'm ready now"  
  
Albus smiled and said, "Very well allow me to contact the testing commission and we can have you tested on Monday."  
  
Harry just smiled and replied, "Very well Albus, Monday it is."  
  
Dumbledore just laughed, winked, and said, "Very well Professor Potter."  
  
Harry looked a little sad at first and asked Dumbledore, "When do you think we will get causality reports?"  
  
Dumbledore shook his head and replied, "I am not sure. Alastor Moody will bring the report as soon as the Aurors have completed the clean-up and investigation."  
  
Harry just sighed and said, "This is the part I hate. Even though many were saved, I hate to think about how many died, even my enemies."  
  
Albus nodded in sympathy and added, "There was nothing you could have done differently Harry. Now go be with your friends and classmates they need you now."  
  
Harry went to check in on Ron, Hermione, and Ginny and found them sitting in the Gryffindor common room. "Hey guys, how are you doing?"  
  
They looked at him in excitement and began to bombard him with questions. Harry tried his best to answer them all. Ginny suddenly looking at Harry asked, "How many are dead from the attack?"  
  
Harry replied, "We don't know yet Gin. The Ministry is still working on it."  
  
Ginny nodded and said, "I hated what we did today. You were a one-man army out there Harry. Doesn't it bother you to have to kill people even Death Eaters?"  
  
Harry looked thoughtful for a minute before answering her. "It does Gin. Nevertheless, at the same time I know I have a job to do. I'm sorry you all had to be blooded like this today. I've told you before what being my friend or companion is likely to encompass."  
  
Harry looked at them seriously and continued, "This was just a taste of what's to come. Things are going to get a lot worse before they get better. I've had my youth taken from me and now it seems I'm taking yours. If you don't want to continue on this path with me then I will find a way to send you all to a safer place."  
  
The three looked heavily at Harry for a moment before Ron spoke "I can't speak for the others Harry, but we've been through thick and thin together, hell your like my brothers, only better. I won't leave now even though I may get hurt or worse. This is the time it REALLY counts to stick together."  
  
Hermione and Ginny looked at Ron in awe, "When did you become so eloquent Hermione asked him?"  
  
Ron just grinned and replied, "Looks like my girlfriend rubbed off on me."  
  
Hermione just looked at Harry and said, "Ron speaks for me as well Harry, I will not leave either it's too important to stay."  
  
Ginny just ran to Harry and threw her arms around him holding him tightly. Harry just looked down into her eyes and said softly, "I guess I know your answer."  
  
Ginny just nodded at him tears shimmering in her eyes. Harry suddenly said, "I have an idea. Lets go home to the Burrow for the rest of the weekend. I'll just clear it with Dumbledore first so go pack a few things together."  
  
The others were delighted with the idea and Harry went to floo Molly and Arthur as well as to tell Dumbledore that they were going for the night. After receiving permission Harry opened a portal to the burrow and stepped through for some well deserved rest. Molly Weasley ran forward and engulfed her children in a bone-crushing hug fussing over Harry and Hermione.  
  
Harry just grinned at Ginny and asked, "Do you want to tell her about us, or should I?"  
  
Ginny just grinned and replied, "The scion of The House of Gryffindor can take on an army of death Eaters and Dementors but is afraid of my mother?"  
  
Harry just laughed and said, "That's about it. Nevertheless, your right I will ask your parents permission to date you."  
  
Ron just grinned and laughed saying, "You think its bad that Godric names your future children? Just wait till Mum gets going."  
  
Harry just groaned and gathered his courage. "Ummm Molly I wanted to ask you something."  
  
Molly just looked at Harry and said, "What is it dear your looking a bit pale. Have you been eating all right? Let me just fix us a bite to eat and..."  
  
"Mum! Ginny interrupted coming over to take Harrys hand in her own Harry wasn't going to ask about food."  
  
Realization suddenly dawned on Molly and she turned to look expectantly at Harry trying her best to hold her back. Harry continued, "I wanted to ask your permission to date Ginny. I really care for her and about her."  
  
Molly just ran forward and hugged both her daughter and surrogate son and gushed, "Of course you can see her silly boy. I've been waiting for this for ages."  
  
Molly went on and on while Ron was making gagging noises in the back ground at Harry and his sister. Molly sensing this just shooed him off with her kitchen towel walking away dabbing at her eyes muttering about wedding arrangements.  
  
Ron and Hermione just laughed and Ron said, "See told ya mate"  
  
Arthur came home and molly made a big dinner to celebrate her children coming home for a few days. After eating a huge dinner which both Ron and Harry both had thirds under the approving eye of Molly they went to sit outside while Arthur gave Harry the reports of the attack.  
  
Harry sighed deeply after reading the reports, "So even with all our careful planning over one hundred dead and thirty seven wounded"  
  
Looking at Arthur he said, "It just doesn't seem fair. So many Deaths so far and how many more to come."  
  
Arthur just looked intently at Harry and replied, "I don't know Harry, son, that is the way of war. People die and people as if you try to save as many as you can. Just remember this Harry; you have been fighting this war since you were eleven years old. Most of the wizarding world just woke up to the realities of it."  
  
Harry looked at Arthur nodding at his words. Arthur continued grinning, " Besides Harry if Molly has her way you will have a Gryffindor heir by the time your twenty."  
  
Harry just groaned as the family spent the rest of the evening together enjoying each other's company. Ron and Harry bid good night to Hermione and Ginny and made their way up to Ron's room to go to sleep.  
  
Sometime in the middle of the night, a loud explosion awakened them. Harry heard yelling and curses being fired back and fourth. Harry shielded himself and Ron and went to find the rest of the family. Looking up Harry saw Ginny shielding herself and her parents on the balcony as she sent waves of energy to destroy the invaders. Harry just shouted to gain the attention of the attackers and flew at them like a bullet. Slamming into the front attacker Harry gained his footing quickly and yelled, "Ginny! GET EVERYONE OUT OF HERE NOW! GO TO THE CASTLE!"  
  
Harry held off the attackers as the family made their way to the fireplace and flooed to safety. The Death Eaters seeing their prey escaping turned their wrath on the Burrow itself and Harry. Harry could not unleash his power without destroying their home, suddenly without warning, the roof of the building began to fall, and the walls exploded in a fiery shower of sparks. That was it, it was over, and the Burrow was destroyed. Voldemort had taken his parents, his Godfather, and now the Home of the only family he ever had. Harry's rage burned out of control. Turning to face the Death Eaters, Harry unleashed a wave of energy that vaporized his enemies like a miniature nuclear explosion.  
  
Harry looked around and began to cry. Barely summoning enough energy to open a portal to the school Harry stepped into Dumbledores office and looking at the faces of his family said, "I'm sorry." And collapsed unconscious.  
  
A/N Thanks for reading and reviewing. I hope you are liking reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. Ben 


	25. Hearth and Home

Chapter 25  
  
Hearth and Home  
  
"Hurry we must get Harry to the hospital wing," Dumbledore commanded.  
  
Raising his wand, Dumbledore levitated Harry and the group made their way to the hospital wing. Ron ran ahead getting Madame Pomfrey into action. Poppy was ready when they arrived.  
  
"Put him over here Albus" she commanded, waving at a bed in front of her.  
  
Dumbledore gently laid Harry in the bed and Madame Pomfrey came over and immediately started waving her wand over his unconscious form. Muttering to herself about reckless teenagers.  
  
After making several passes with her wand she nodded in satisfaction and announced, "He is fine just asleep at the moment. What happened?"  
  
Arthur filled her in on the nights events and poppy softened, "He always seems to be the one to get hurt. One of these days he will not try to take on the worlds evil on his own."  
  
Dumbledore spoke up in Harrys defense, "Now, now poppy Mr. Potter did what he thought best at the time I'm sure. Can you wake him for a few minutes so we c an find out what happened after everyone got out of the Burrow?"  
  
Madame Pomfrey just nodded and woke Harry. Harry looked around blearily for a moment then suddenly cried out, "The Burrow!"  
  
Arthur and molly suddenly looked at him in angst and molly asked," What about the Burrow Harry? What happened?"  
  
Harry looked at his family and replied as tears ran down his face, "I'm so sorry, they destroyed it. Those bloody, filthy animals destroyed your home,"  
  
Arthur looked shocked and molly and Ginny began to cry. "Our home, molly sobbed, gone, all of it."  
  
Arthur suddenly looked old and wearily replied, "Now molly all the children are safe. Our home is replaceable, but they are not. We have to be thankful that all of us got out alive."  
  
Harry was about to speak when Ginny placed her hand over his mouth to silence him. "Don't you dare blame yourself for this Harry she commanded. Father is the Minister of magic and our family with few exception has always been know to support muggle borns and always sided with the light."  
  
Ginny softened and continued, "It would have happened eventually with you around or not. Like Dad said at least we are all safe, and together."  
  
Molly looking at her daughter and Harry finally spoke, "Harry dear, they are right. You saved our lives tonight. We will get over this in time." She finished by taking his hand and placing it in Ginny's saying, "We have love and nothing can EVER take that from us. Not even Voldemort."  
  
Harry nodded still looking sad over their loss and Dumbledore interjected, "I believe that we have had enough excitement for tonight. I think it best if for the moment you all take some guest quarters here in the castle and get what sleep you can. We will look into new housing for you tomorrow."  
  
Dumbledore looking at Harry asked, "Do you wish to stay here tonight or do you feel well enough to return to your chambers?"  
  
Harry replied, "I will return to my own bed Albus, I think I will rest better there."  
  
Dumbledore just nodded and led molly and Arthur to guest quarters. Hermione led the saddened Ron out to their rooms by the arm. Harry climbed out of bed and taking Ginny's arm, they left the hospital wing heading to the Gryffindor tower to drop off Ginny.  
  
As they were walking Ginny asked, "Where are we going Harry?"  
  
Harry replied, "I'm walking you to your dorm."  
  
Ginny just smiled shyly and said, "Not tonight Harry. I'm not leaving your side."  
  
Harry looked surprised and asked her, "Are you sure Gin?  
  
Ginny nodded and said, "I don't care what happens Harry, I love you and I will ALWYS be there for you no matter what happens."  
  
Harry just smiled down at her and replied, "Come on love, lets go to bed."  
  
Harry and Ginny went to sleep with troubled expressions on their faces, concerned about uncertain futures.  
  
Harry stumbled out of bed the next morning trying not to wake Ginny as he got out of bed. Stopping in front of the portrait of Godric, he bid his grandfather good morning.  
  
Godric took in Harry appearance and said, "Mornin lad. Rough night with your lass?"  
  
Harry just blushed and Godric continued, "Now, now laddie, no need to get embarrassed with me. I was the same way at your age." Godric winked and laughed at Harry.  
  
"Harry who are you talking to...." Ginny came stumbling behind Harry wearing nothing but a bed sheet. "Oops sorry Harry I forgot your gramps is here."  
  
Godric let out a laugh and said in a piercing whisper that everyone could hear, "Don't worry about it lass it will be our little secret. Besides I can tell you two belong together. Red heads seem to run in our family. For some reason all Gryffindor men like fiery tempered women."  
  
Ginny and Harry blushed even more and left to get dressed. After returning to the main audience chamber, they made ready to go meet the rest of the family for breakfast in the Great Hall. As they were about to go Godric said, "Stay a moment Harry."  
  
Harry just nodded and told Ginny to ahead without him. Ginny nodded and left. Turning to Godric Harry asked, "What is it gramps?"  
  
Godric replied, "Harry I can tell you really care for this woman. When the time is right give her this." As he spoke, a black box appeared in Harry's hand. Harry opened it and found a ring with the Gryffindor family crest on it. It was a match for his but made for a woman's hand.  
  
Harry took the ring and put it away and said, "Thanks gramps. When the time is right that is what I'll do."  
  
Godric nodded and replied, "Any time my boy, after SOMEONE has got to continue our line. Oh Harry could you send that idiot Fawkes back to me. He might be irritable most of the time but at least we get on fairly well."  
  
Harry smiled and said, "I'll see what I can do gramps. I'll see you later"  
  
Godric just grinned and said, "Go get her tiger. Rarrrrrrrrrrr"  
  
Harry made hi way to breakfast and found a forlorn looking bunch. Harry suddenly remembered that the Weasleys no longer had a home. Harry suddenly was struck with an idea.  
  
Harry made his way over to Albus and said to him in a whisper, "Albus, sometime today can you go to my vault and withdraw enough for the Weasleys to rebuild their home with?"  
  
Dumbledore looked at Harry in surprise "That's very generous of you Harry but you know molly will never accept it."  
  
Harry replied, "I know but can you do it anyway? I'll sweet-talk her into it. Besides, I'm not sure how much my inheritance from the Gryffindor coffers will be but I'm sure I can afford it on my own if need be."  
  
Dumbledore just smiled and said, "Rest assured Harry your assets are more than you could probably spend even in your now extended lifetime."  
  
Harry just grinned and asked, "Could you get my accounts status from Gringotts while your there?"  
  
Albus nodded and gestured for him to take the seat next to him. Then speaking more loudly, he said to Harry, "You will be pleased to know that you are scheduled to take your N.E.W.T.'s from Monday through Thursday."  
  
Harry just smiled as Hermione spoke up, "Harry you didn't tell us you were taking your N.E.W.T.'s! You haven't studied at all!"  
  
Harry looked at his friend and said, "Sorry Mione, I guess with everything else going on I forgot to tell you. My class loads have become to big, so Albus wants me to become a full Professor and teach regularly. The subject is too important not to have it taught."  
  
Ron looked over at his friend and said, "Does that mean we have to call you Professor now? Oh the twins are gonna have a field day with you."  
  
Everyone laughed at that and Dumbledore spoke, "It is my opinion that Harry is ready for the testing and is the most qualified person we have had in many, many years apart from Remus Lupin to instruct either DADA or Magical Combat. Though he still has much to learn it can no longer be taught to him from a class so much anymore."  
  
Professor Snape looked up at this and said with all sincerity, "Welcome to the staff Harry"  
  
Harry just looked sheepish and said, "C'mon you guys I'm not a professor yet. I may not qualify you know."  
  
Ron just snorted and said, "Yeah, and I'm the king of England"  
  
Everyone laughed at this, even Snape. Harry excused himself with his friends to have them help him prep for the next days testing. Albus too excused himself saying he had Order business to attend in Diagon Alley.  
  
The foursome made their way to Harry's chambers and Hermione looked thrilled to be studying on a Sunday. Sitting down on the chairs Hermione asked, "O.K. Harry what subject shall we start with first?"  
  
Harry just laughed and replied, "Sorry Mione, I wasn't really going to study. I just wanted to spend time together with you guys. Besides, I'll tell you a secret, I actually asked Dumbledore to go to Gringotts to get money from my vault to rebuild the Burrow."  
  
Ron, looking shocked said, "You did what! Harry you didn't have to do that, we would have gotten it rebuilt!"  
  
Harry just shook his head and replied, "Ron, put aside your pride for a damned second and let me help my family. You are all the family I have left and if I can't help my family what would I do with it? Buy a lifetimes supply of chocolate Frogs?"  
  
Ron looked chagrinned and replied, "Sorry Harry, I didn't mean it like that"  
  
Ginny broke the tension saying, "Lets have some fun guys!"  
  
The four of them spent the rest of the day talking and having fun.  
  
Meanwhile in Voldemort's chamber, Draco Malfoy was rolling on the floor in agony.  
  
"You have failed in your mission Malfoy. In addition you have cost me a servant, bumbling though he was, he was loyal to me."  
  
Draco looked up speaking through the haze of pain, "Master I did not know, I tried to kill Snape as you ordered. I did not know of the use of Polyjuice to switch Snape and Wormtail. I saw my chance in the chaos and took it."  
  
Voldemort just snarled at him, "FOOL! You still managed to get yourself caught! You of no use to me even as a spy in that mud-blood lovers school!"  
  
Voldemort released another Crucio onto the boy and held it, "Very well boy. Though the mission was fouled up you HAVE proven yourself loyal to me."  
  
Voldemort released the spell and said, "Rise young Malfoy."  
  
Draco hurriedly got to his feet keeping his eyes on the floor. Voldemort continued, "Perhaps your failure was a lack of experience and knowledge. I will make you my apprentice and teach you properly what it means to be a Death Eater. One day you will sit at my right hand."  
  
Voldemort looked at Draco again and said, "Hold out your arm and receive my mark of ownership"  
  
Draco Malfoy held out his left arm and Voldemort burned the Dark Mark into his flesh. Draco hissed against the pain but dared not move. Finally, Voldemort was finished and withdrew his wand.  
  
Looking at Draco Voldemort said, "Now apprentice, you will go to your fathers old quarters and await my summons. You have much to learn and a short time to do so. I will not tolerate further failure from you apprentice."  
  
Voldemort dismissed Draco and Draco hurriedly bowed his way out grinning to himself, "You will get yours Potter, oh yes."  
  
A/N Thanks to all for your reviews. Pleas keep em coming. Even flames. I can't learn from my mistakes if no one tells me. Or if ya like it tell me what ya like. Thanks Ben 


	26. Transitions

Chapter 26  
  
"No, NO, NO!" screamed Voldemort at Draco Malfoy.  
  
"CRUCIO" Voldemort screamed at Malfoy. Malfoy dropped to the ground in agony.  
  
"We will do it again! We will do it a hundred times until you succeed!" Voldemort screamed at his young apprentice. "Now get on your feet and assume the proper stance!"  
  
Draco hurriedly stood up and resumed the defensive posture needed for casting the shield spell he was being taught. Voldemort aimed his wand and sent a strong stunning spell at the young man before him. Draco this time however managed to get a shield up in time and the curse was deflected away.  
  
Voldemort's red eyes lit up at his success and said, "Again" Draco was getting ready when Voldemort let a cutting curse. This time Draco was not ready and was hit full on, receiving deep cuts across his face and chest.  
  
Voldemort growled," Enough Boy! You have done well today. Go to you're my laboratory and get some healing potions and study for the rest of the evening."  
  
Voldemort grinned evilly at Draco and said, "A few more weeks and you will be ready to lead some smaller attacks. You WILL be the better of Potter and his Mud Blood loving gang. Or you will die trying."  
  
Draco just bowed low before his Master not saying a word. Voldemort just waved the boy away in dismissal as members of his inner circle began to arrive for the meeting that evening.  
  
Draco sat in his rooms reading over a Necromancy text that he was supposed to memorize and grinned to himself thinking,' Bloody Dumbledore, teaching silly magic tricks to Potter and the rest of those idiots in the school. I am learning TRUE powerful magic. They will be sorry soon enough.'  
  
Draco had wanted to slip down to listen in on the meeting-taking place tonight, but he had tried that before and the Master had been most.......displeased. Shaking his head, Draco went back to his reading and plotting.  
  
Monday came around all to quickly for Harry and he awoke and went to the Great Hall for breakfast. Harry was going to make his way to sit among his friends as usual but Dumbledore stopped him and waved him to a seat at the head table.  
  
Harry sat down as Dumbledore stood up and announced, "Good morning students. I am proud to announce to you today that Mr. Harry Potter will be undertaking his N.E.W.T. exams starting today. I am sure that we all wish him well. Therefore for the remainder of this week his evening classes are going to be cancelled."  
  
Many faces in the crowd looked sad but Dumbledore continued, "Rest assured they will continue but will be set in the day. Additionally Mr. Potter will become a full Professor here at Hogwarts. Quite an achievement for one so young, therefore show him all the respect he is due. He has earned this posting and the school is fortunate enough to gain his talents as an instructor."  
  
All four houses, with the exception of some of the Slytherins, stood up and applauded Harry. He really was a loved professor to them already. Harry just blushed and looked down at his plate waiting for it all to stop.  
  
Professor McGonagall just piled some food onto his plate smiling at him, " Your going to need all your strength for the next few days Harry, eat up then."  
  
Harry just groaned and even Professor Snape gave a slight grin at this. Harry looked over at Snape and asked, "Do you know whom the testing official for the Potions N.E.W.T. is?"  
  
Snape just shook his head and replied, "The testing officials are drawn at random to help cut down on cheating."  
  
Harry just nodded and sighed finishing his meal Harry made his way to the room of requirement for his first test, DADA. Everyone wished him luck and Harry left. Arriving in front of the room, Harry was surprised to see Alastor Moody limping impatiently back and fourth waiting for him.  
  
"About time you showed up here Potter" Moody commented  
  
Harry looked at Moody and asked, "Are you the testing official?"  
  
Moody just nodded and said, "I personally don't think anything I could come up with will be a real challenge to YOU, but it's procedure."  
  
Harry looked at Moody and asked, "What do I have to do?"  
  
Moody just pointed to the Room of Requirement and replied, "Enter and then come back out alive"  
  
Harry didn't' know what to expect but just nodded and opened the door when it appeared. Harry barely had time to shield himself as a flight of dragons, riders appeared overhead, and lightning and fire began to strike him simultaneously. Harry summoned the air and used it to buffet the dragons around as the riders tried to control their mounts in hurricane force winds.  
  
While Harry was busily engaged with the dragons, a number of Death Eaters appeared from behind him and began firing off curse after curse at him. One curse actually hit him and he was thrown across the way. Harry lost control of the air elemental at that moment and the dragons and riders were freed up and continued to press the attack. Harry stood up in time to see a contingent of vampires appear to his left. 'DAMNED' Harry thought 'Moody is trying to KILL me!'  
  
Harry just thought to himself ' ok, enough is enough! He wants to make me mad? Fine then.'  
  
Harry raise his arms as if in surrender and the Death Eaters approached as the Dragons and their riders held their positions and watched. Suddenly without warning, Harry electrified all the air around himself and a wave of charged electricity flew from him in a circle incinerating the death eaters. Harry pointed his hands at the vampires and fire poured fourth immolating the Blood drinkers. The Dragons seeing what was happening made to attack enmasse but Harry mere raised a shield made of solidified air and surrounded them with it. After trapping them all Harry forced the shield to shrink on itself crushing all things within its sphere.  
  
Harry nodded in satisfaction and waited for the next attack to come. The room suddenly changed back to its normal state and the door opened revealing moody. He nodded at Harry and winked saying, "Congratulations. It took you long enough. I figured you would be done in five minutes not fifteen."  
  
Harry just shrugged saying, "A DE got lucky, and a stray curse hit me."  
  
Moody just laughed, which sounded like a snarl, and said, "Well I have to go Potter. I have recruits that REALLY need training."  
  
Harry just laughed back saying, "Thanks Mad-Eye. I would say don't be too hard on your trainees but I don't think you know any other way."  
  
Moody just nodded and limped off to go file the N.E.W.T. and head back to the Auror Academy. Harry left as well and went to see Dumbledore in his office.  
  
Harry found Albus sifting through some essays and he looked up as Harry approached his desk. "Ahhh, Harry I thought you would finish that one quite early."  
  
Harry just nodded and Dumbledore said, "Well why don't we get your history of magic N.W.E.T. out of the way then. I know you did not take History this term but you have read enough that I believe you will do quite well." Harry just sighed, "Very well"  
  
Dumbledore conjured another desk for Harry to work at and retrieved a sheave of papers from his filing cabinet. "There you are Harry, you have until lunch time to finish."  
  
Harry began the test, nearly falling asleep from boredom in the process and finally finished just before lunchtime. Dumbledore collected his papers and said, "I will grade these later. Why don't you relax for the rest of the day and prepare for tomorrow."  
  
Harry replied, "Actually I was going to see if I could help rebuild the burrow. I know molly has everything well in hand with the builders but I wanted to set new wards and protections."  
  
Albus nodded and said, "An excellent idea Harry. Perhaps you would like to take Ms. Weasley with you as well. I'm sure she would love to assist. Besides, with her new mental abilities she is very far ahead in her studies. So there is no danger in her falling behind."  
  
Harry thought for a moment and asked, "Albus, will I still be able to see Ginny while I am a professor here? I'm not sure about the rules governing student teacher relations."  
  
Dumbledore nodded at Harry and responded, "Normally Harry such a relationship would be frowned upon, however as you were already in a relationship with her before this started, plus given your ages it will not be a problem. Given your status as my apprentice and soon to be graduated from Hogwarts you are legally an adult. It is after all the only way I could legally offer you a professorship."  
  
Harry just nodded and said, "Thanks Albus."  
  
Harry left the office and made his way to lunch to collect Ginny. Harry found his friends and sat down with a groan. "N.E.W.T.'s that bad Harry?" Ron said fearfully.  
  
Harry just shook his head, "Worse"  
  
Hermione just grinned. "See Ron? We've got to study even harder!"  
  
Ron just groaned and began to slam his head into the table. Harry smiled and took Ginny's hand "Want to come to the Burrow to help me set new wards?"  
  
Ginny nodded emphatically and said, "Yes I would love to, but I don't think much will be built yet."  
  
Harry nodded saying, "I know, but I can set the wards and maybe help construction along."  
  
Harry took Ginny's hand and the two made their way out of the school.  
  
Hermione watched the two depart, a small smile gracing her lips. Ron seeing this asked, "What are you smiling about?"  
  
Hermione just said, "I'm just happy for the two of them, Seeing Harry happy for a change and Ginny too. You know how hard it was for her after the Chamber of Secrets ordeal."  
  
Ron nodded his understanding and said, "Funny. In a way it's like they belong together."  
  
Hermione just smiled saying, "Just like we belong together"  
  
Ron blushed and took her hand and the two made their way out of the Great Hall.  
  
Harry and Ginny stepped from a portal right into the middle of molly screaming at a bunch of house elves and pointing at what looked like blueprints in her hand. Harry smiled because just yesterday after Dumbledore made a transfer of funds to the Weasley vault Molly had had a fit and at first Harry didn't' think he could get her to take the money to rebuild with. Ironically, it was Ron who stepped in and explained what Harry had said to him about family. Molly's rants had turned to joy and finally acceptance. She and Arthur had spent the evening magically redesigning the burrow on paper and all the house Elves from the school were busy rebuilding it to be better than before.  
  
Molly seeing the two appear squealed in delight and ran over to embrace the two while pointing happily at her blueprints and pointing out all the changes and improvements. Arthur had come home for lunch to check on the progress and pulled Harry over to the side saying, "Harry no matter what you se on the blueprints, DO NOT suggest any change. I did and I got her lecturing me for an hour about decorating."  
  
Harry just grinned saying, "Thanks for the heads up Arthur. I just came to set new wards around the property. I want to make sure nothing like this EVER happens again."  
  
Arthur just nodded saying, "We appreciate it Harry, but this wasn't your fault."  
  
Harry just sighed, "I know Arthur, my head believes it but my heart does not."  
  
Harry turned and went to work on the wards. Arthur watched the departing figure thought 'sometimes that boys heart is too big for his own good.'  
  
Harry finished a new set of wards that we comparable to the ones surrounding Hogwarts and nodded in satisfaction. Turning to Ginny he said, "It is time to be heading back Gin."  
  
Harry hugged molly goodbye saying, "If you need any help with the construction call me, I'll be glad to help."  
  
Molly just shooed him off saying, "Get along with you two."  
  
Harry opened a portal and he and Ginny went home. Harry spent the rest of the week finishing off his N.E.W.T.'s. When Thursday afternoon finally hit Harry was exhausted. He was sure he had done well but would not get the results until tomorrow.  
  
That night at dinner Dumbledore said to Harry, "I am sure you have done magnificently during your testing. Take the next few days off and rest and relax. You are going to be busy enough shortly."  
  
Harry nodded thanks saying, "I appreciate that. I hope I don't have too much trouble from the Slytherins in my classes."  
  
Snape overhearing this part of the conversation said, "I wouldn't worry too much Harry. Malfoy was their ringleader and with him gone, no one has risen to take his place. Besides many of the Slytherin students are quite impressed with your teaching abilities."  
  
Harry looked over at Severus and said, "Well to be honest it's just a few from my year and the seventh year that will be the problems."  
  
Snape nodded saying, "I am sure you will do fine."  
  
Harry received his N.E.W.T. results the next day and got an outstanding in all subjects as well as congratulations on being named the youngest professor in the History of Hogwarts. Harry spent the next few days alternating working on lesson plans and helping molly rebuild the Burrow. Harry took Arthur's advice and followed her directions not questioning anything.  
  
Harry awoke Monday morning and made ready for the first class of the day. As he was getting ready Godric admonished him, "Harry I really think you should wear your family robes. Think of the impression it will make on your classes."  
  
Harry thought for a moment and nodded his assent. Donning all his regalia, Harry made his way to the Great Hall. Upon entering Harry was shocked to see hundreds of extra people there. Without warning camera, flashbulbs were going off like a lightning storm around him. Suddenly seeing spots, Harry was suddenly guided by Dumbledore to the Head table.  
  
Harry asked Dumbledore in confusion, "Albus what's going on?"  
  
Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling at Harry replied, "Harry it is not every day that a guardian of the wizarding world graduates from school. The people want to celebrate with you. I also believe the minister has something else planned."  
  
Harry just groaned wishing he had never gotten out of bed that day. Remus Lupin came up to him and hugged him close saying, "Harry your parents, and Sirius would be SO proud. I know I am."  
  
Harry thought of his parents and Sirius for a moment missing them worse than ever for a moment. Harry made his ay over to the seat that Dumbledore gestured him to and sat down. Dumbledore made his way over to the podium and called for attention. Finally, after everything had quieted down Dumbledore began, "Ladies and Gentleman it is with great pleasure that I am called on to preside over the graduating ceremonies on Harry James Potter Gryffindor today. I have known Harry since he first set foot in this school 6 years ago. Ever since that time he has never ceased to amaze and astound all those around him with his bravery and sacrifice. Always putting the greater good above his own desires. Truly the living epitome of a Gryffindor in action as well as by blood."  
  
Dumbledore wiped something from his eyes and continued, "It is with great pleasure that I present this certificate of graduation from The Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. However it is with great joy that as I present this to him I know I am not losing a student but gaining a thoroughly knowledgeable professor."  
  
Dumbledore bade Harry rise and Harry came forward to take the parchment Dumbledore handed him. Instead of the customary handshake, the two embraced in a hug for a moment. The entire hall erupted in cheers and clapping that seemed to go on forever. Harry suddenly saw that Godric's portrait had been moved to the hall for the occasion and he was clapping as well as wiping his eyes with a hanky. Harry was getting ready to sit back down when Dumbledore stopped him. Looking at the audience Dumbledore called for silence again, "Ladies and Gentlemen Professor Potter would like to say a few words."  
  
Harry stepped up to the podium nervously and began, "Well considering this was a complete surprise to me, I have no speech prepared. I can only say that I will do my very best to see that young witches and wizards leave these hallowed halls ready to face the new challenges that await them in this new and uncertain world. You have my promise that I will do everything in my power to protect all I can and do what needs to be done."  
  
The hall once again erupted in applause and Harry left the stage and spent the rest of the day receiving congratulations and best wishes from both students and the wizarding world.  
  
A/N sorry it took me so long to update, I took the weekend off. Please read and review. Thanks Ben. 


	27. United We Stand

Chapter 27  
  
United We Stand  
  
Harry awoke the next morning and made ready for his first classes of the day as a fully-fledged professor in the school. A few lingering doubts flitted through his mind and Godric behind him noticed his expressions in the mirror as he looked on in silence.  
  
"Don't fret so lad you will do fine. It's no different than teaching your other classes."  
  
Harry turned to look at his ancient grandfather and responded, "I know Gramps. I guess I feel a little apprehensive about actually teaching as opposed to running a club for a few members."  
  
Godric just nodded and said, "Well try not to worry so. After all it's not every day that the students can be taught by Lord Gryffindor."  
  
Harry just laughed and replied, "Well that's EASY for you to say because you ARE Lord Gryffindor. I may be your descendant but you leave some very big shoes to fill. So many people look to me now for both leadership and instruction, it is a bit overwhelming. Besides sometimes I don't feel like even I know enough about what I'm supposed to do let alone tell others."  
  
Godric just nodded at his descendant and replied, "It NEVER gets easier lad, and for you it will only get harder till you complete your task, but take heart that you CAN do this and soon enough your life will become a somewhat normal one. All you have to do is think of your young lass and the future you are going to create together and use that to fuel you and keep you going."  
  
Harry just nodded at Godric and said, "Thanks Gramps, I think that is just what I needed to hear."  
  
Godric just smiled at his progeny and replied, "Any time lad. It's what I'm here for after all."  
  
Harry just smiled in response and gave himself a once over in the mirror before bidding Gramps good-bye and heading to the Great Hall for breakfast. Upon arriving Harry found his place seated on the right hand of Dumbledore at the Head table. Turning to bid the Headmaster good morning Harry was handed his teaching schedule by Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Thank you Minerva" Harry nodded.  
  
Minerva replied, "Think nothing of it Harry. If you have any difficulties please do not hesitate to come to any of us for advice."  
  
Harry nodded his thanks to her and began to fill his plate and eat. Looking around Harry found his friends and they waved at him. Harry waved back wondering what they were talking about. Dumbledore noticed this exchange and turned to Harry and said, "I know this will not be easy on you for a while. You have left the world of the student and become an instructor. Remember however, they are still your friends and will always remain as such. As a matter of fact I have a request for you that you may feel free to turn down but I hope you will accept."  
  
Harry looked quizzically at Dumbledore and asked, "What do you need Albus?"  
  
Dumbledore looked at McGonagall and at her encouraging nod continued, "We would like for you to take over as the Head of House for Gryffindor. We feel that with you as the heir it is only appropriate that you should lead them."  
  
Harry looked astounded, "But that is Professor McGonagall's post!"  
  
Minerva McGonagall looked up at Harry and smiled saying, "Harry with Hogwarts on war time footing it is all I can do to prepare for my own classes as well as maintain my position as Deputy Headmistress. We feel, as do your housemates that you are the one they need to lead them."  
  
Harry looked skeptical at her and she continued, "You are a natural leader Harry your house looks up to you and will do everything in their power to make you proud of them."  
  
Harry thought for a minute in silence while looking down at his housemates. He thought of all the good times together and the bad times together and remembered that no matter happened they had all stuck together through thick and thin. Thinking of all that lay before them with the war on Harry suddenly felt even more protective of them and came to his decision.  
  
"I'll do it," he said suddenly, His eyes burning fiercely.  
  
Dumbledore and Mcgonagall looked at him with pleased expressions on their faces and Dumbledore said, "Thank you Harry. You have no idea how much it means to them" Dumbledore indicated the Gryffindor table.  
  
Harry just nodded and finished his breakfast. As they were about to leave for their first classes of the day Dumbledore stood up and announced, "If I could have your attention please!" the Hall suddenly quieted and Dumbledore continued, "I have a change of head of houses to announce to you all. After many years as head of Gryffindor House professor Mcgonagall has decided to step aside and turn over the reigns of house leadership to none other than our own Lord Gryffindor. It is a great pleasure and honor to have such an occurrence happen in our lifetimes. Ladies and gentlemen I give you Professor Potter."  
  
The entire school stood up and gave Harry a standing ovation as he stood there and blushed. The Gryffindors were ecstatic and suddenly illusions of golden lions began to rise in the air hovering above the table's mouths open in silent roars. Harry gestured for silence and said, "Thank you all for your warm welcome both to the staff and as Head of House. I will see some of you shortly for my first class."  
  
Harry sat down as the applause rose again. Dumbledore stood up and dismissed everyone to their classes and the teachers and students all began to filter to their assigned class. Harry arrived at the entrance to the room of requirement, opened the door, and stood at the entrance while guiding in the first year Hufflepuff and Slytherins.  
  
Harry closed the door, made his way to the front of the class, and began. " Good Morning everybody!"  
  
The class responded, "Good Morning Professor."  
  
Harry grinned at them and said, "Well this beats meeting in the evenings at any rate." Many laughed at his statement and he continued, "As first years I know that you think of yourselves as weak and not knowing many spells for either offence or defense."  
  
Many heads in the classroom nodded in agreement and Harry continued, "I am here to tell you that is wrong. You can accomplish much by working hard and studying. However, mostly you can accomplish much by working TOGETHER. In this class, there will be no houses, so if you have any rivalries leave them at the door. This class is magical combat and as such you will be trained in how to defend first but also in how to attack."  
  
Harry looked around the room and said, "I want everyone to pair up with someone not in their house. These groups will stay the same for a while but we will rotate, as you need to see other peoples fighting styles and learn to expect the unexpected. Please break up into pairs now!"  
  
Everyone in the class sprang up at his command and within moments were paired off Slytherin and Hufflepuff. Harry nodded approvingly at them and continued, "Good for today's lesson we will begin on basic shields and opponent disarmament. I know a few of you know the charms from my earlier classes; therefore, I want you to practice on each other. One shielding and the other trying to disarm."  
  
"For those that do not know the charms follow my wand movements closely." Harry carefully guided the class though the charms and set them against each other; all the while going around and correcting wand movements and incantations. Halfway through the class Harry had them switch. Harry walked around correcting as needed and before the bell rang, he called a halt and had them sit down.  
  
Looking them over Harry said, "Very good class. For tonight's homework I want one roll of parchment each on shield spells and offensive charms for next class."  
  
The students just groaned but Harry said, "Remember what I said about hard work and studying? The more spells you know the longer you are libel to stay alive in a fight. Please take this seriously and do your best."  
  
The students sobered at his revelation and vowed to do their best. The bell rang and Harry dismissed the students and made ready for his next class sixth year Gryffindors and Slytherins. Within 10 minutes all the sixth year, Gryffindors were filtering in along with the reluctant Slytherins and found their seats. The Gryffindors looked to their head of house with unabashed pride and affection while the Slytherins looked at him with a cross of undisguised loathing and fear.  
  
Harry stood up and welcomed them, "Good morning class"  
  
The class responded, "Good morning Professor" although the Slytherins were somewhat subdued in their greeting. Harry nodded in response and continued, "As I have told my other classes you will put aside house rivalry while in this class. There will be no points taken and none earned. We must work as a team to overcome the danger outside the walls of this school. Being sixth years, we will be practicing many curses that are more difficult and hexes on each other. It is imperative that you pay attention and learn quickly. Death Eaters that you may face will not hesitate to use some of these curses and shields and neither should you."  
  
Harry stopped for a minute, looked over the class his eyes resting on the Slytherins, and continued, "I know it will be somewhat difficult for some of you to accept me as your teacher given our past competitiveness against each other; but we must work together."  
  
Again, Harry stopped and looked at the Slytherins and spoke, "I know many of your families are either death Eaters or Voldemort supporters but that does not mean that YOU cannot make your own choice. Speaking from the experience of having faced and beaten Voldemort on four occasions I can tell you that he does not give power he takes it. He lures others in based on preaching the purity of blood versus those who are muggle born and cries out for their destruction. Yet, he himself is a half-blood. I am sure he does not spread this willingly, but I can assure that it is the truth."  
  
Harry stopped and looked at their horrified expressions and finished, " Just remember that in Voldemort's world there can only be one master and a multitude of EXPENDABLE slaves. Your lives mean nothing to him; they are a means to an end. You can do yourselves a favor and learn to protect yourselves from him. The Wizarding world may not be perfect as it is run and lived in by imperfect beings, but a world under Voldemort will be hell on Earth."  
  
Harry then said, "Now all that being said I want everyone to pair off with a member of another house."  
  
Everyone looked at each other reluctantly, unwilling to let old animosities die, yet slowly rose to obey the command of the Professor. Harry nodded his approval and began, "Although some of you already know the Patronus charm from my DA classes, I want to make sure everyone knows it. The key to a successful Patronus is finding a happy thought and projecting it to create the patronus. It is a very difficult spell to master, but once learned will protect you from the effects of Dementors. Also in this year we will begin the study of Occlumency to help protect your minds from unwanted intrusion."  
  
Harry again looked at the class and said, "You may be sitting on the fence not knowing what your place is in this war, but the more means you have to protect yourselves the better."  
  
Harry gestured for Ron and Hermione to come forward. "For these lessons I will employ the aid of Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger as they are fully trained Occlumens and can readily cast the Patronus."  
  
Hermione looked thrilled at the idea of teaching while Ron looked aghast at having anything to do with Slytherins. Harry noticing Rons face pulled him aside saying, "Listen mate I know what you feel, but we NEED these people. We HAVE to put aside our differences or the war WILL be won by Voldemort simply because we were too divided to come together for a common cause."  
  
Ron looking slightly chagrinned smiled and replied, "Sorry Harry, of course you have my complete trust and support."  
  
Harry smiled at his friends and said, "I knew I could count on you."  
  
Harry then proceeded to split up the class between, Ron and Hermione. Harry himself went around again and made any corrections as necessary. Soon the air was filled with everything from silvery mist to all sorts of animals. Towards the end of class Harry had them all sit down and nodded at them approvingly saying, "Very well done all of you. I know some of you did not get a full corporeal patronus yet, but we will work hard at it until you master it. For tonight's homework I want a roll of parchment each on the patronus charm and another about Occlumency."  
  
Everyone groaned save for Hermione who loved extra research. Harry looked over them and said, "Just remember I don't give homework just to be a git. I want you to learn and know this material." Harry paused for dramatic effect and finished, "Someday it may just save your life."  
  
Everyone looked up at him thoughtfully for a minute and the bell rang. " Class dismissed"  
  
Everyone made their way out of the class except for Ron and Hermione and she came bouncing up to his desk and exclaimed, "Well done Harry! Errr Professor"  
  
Harry just grinned and said, "Please, when it's just us I'm still just Harry ok?"  
  
Ron just nodded and said, "Bloody brilliant class mate!"  
  
Harry just smiled and replied, "Thanks for the vote of confidence you two. Now you better be off to lunch. I'll see you later tonight."  
  
They both nodded and waved good-bye to their friend and Harry made his way to lunch. Harry sat down at his seat at the head table and waved to Ginny down below him. She blew him a kiss in return, which made him blush. Snape noticed this and commented, "Well Harry how were classes this morning? Any trouble from my Slytherins?"  
  
Harry looked over at the Potions Master and responded, "Thankfully no Severus, I paired them off together and had them work together. I tried to explain that while house rivalry in some things is good to promote competitiveness it is detrimental and could be potentially disastrous for us all to win the war."  
  
Snape looked thoughtfully at Harry for a moment before responding, "You may have a point Harry perhaps I will adopt this in my classes as well." Then just to be the old Snape for a minute he said, "Lord knows you Gryffindors need my Slytherins to help brew at least a passable potion."  
  
Harry just laughed at this and Dumbledore who had been listening to this exchange interjected, "Perhaps breaking down some of the house boundaries may not be such a bad idea after all."  
  
Harry nodded and replied, "That was my idea as well Albus, my thinking is that we need to united rather than divided. I also have thought about the seating and arrangement of the Great Hall. Perhaps rather than sitting by house we could put in smaller round tables and let the students sit where they wish. Certainly the long tables could be put in for special occasions like feasts where seating by house is appropriate, but other than that why not let people sit where they wish, with their friends?"  
  
The rest of the Head table had taken to listening to their conversation by this time and all nodded their heads in approval. Albus taking in their consenting nods rose and called for quiet.  
  
Albus addressed the student body, "In the interest of promoting school unity over house rivalry we have decided that from now on, except for feasts and other appropriate occasions, during meals you may sit where you wish."  
  
Many students looked up at him in surprise and people began to applaud. Dumbledore sat down and a few students rose up from their tables and joined others at their tables. Soon there were groups of Slytherins, Ravenclaws, Gryffindors, and Hufflepuffs spread all over the great hall, all smiling, and laughing.  
  
Albus looked over at Harry and winked saying, "Perhaps this is just the beginning of the changes to come, perhaps this is a new beginning for Hogwarts."  
  
Harry just nodded and replied, "Well as far as I can tell it will be a change for the better. People will get to know their Slytherin classmates as people and not evil upcoming dark lords and vice versa. The Slytherins will come to know and understand better their other house counterparts."  
  
A/N Sorry I took so long to update, I outlined about 20 more chapters and real life took over for a bit, but I'll be back with my frequent updates. I have a question for you. I am thinking of going all out AU and tying in the Dragonlance universe into this fic. What would you think about an alliance between old Voldie and raistlin majere? Let me know. As always I bless you for your reviews and please keep em coming. Ben 


	28. Nothing Risked, Nothing Gained

Chapter 28  
  
Nothing Risked Nothing Gained  
  
Classes continued quite normally for the next few months. As far as they could tell Voldemort had gone quiet and no further attacks had taken place within the wizarding world or the Muggle one. In fact, it had been too quiet, as Harry had remarked to his aged headmaster one evening during lessons.  
  
Albus looked over at Harry seated across from him in his office and nodded his agreement. "Yes Harry it has been far too quiet of late. I see it has you worried, as it does myself."  
  
Harry nodded in response and replied and said, "I think it's time to pay a visit to old Moldie Voldie and see what he's up too. I fear that with no spy in his midst our lack of information will be hazardous to our health."  
  
Dumbledore peered over the top of his half-mooned spectacles at Harry and asked, "Do you have anyone in mind?"  
  
Harry nodded and replied, "Myself"  
  
Dumbledore made ready to voice his opinion as to why he should not but Harry stopped him by raising his hand and continued "If I phase myself outside of normal time and turn invisible he will not detect me. Also while in that state he cannot harm me either"  
  
Dumbledore nodded in response saying, "All true Harry but we have yet to find his location even with the tracking device we planted on young Malfoy. It would appear that they are somewhere unplottable. How do you propose to find him search the entire planet?"  
  
Harry looked thoughtful for a moment and said, "of course I don't expect to search the whole planet for him, but at the same time we cannot sit back and wait for him to attack. The cost will be too high if we do."  
  
Dumbledore looked over at his youngest Professor and apprentice and said, " Perhaps if we can find the location of a large concentration of Dementors they will lead us to his lair."  
  
Harry looked at him thoughtfully for a second and replied, "Maybe we don't even have to do that."  
  
Dumbledore looked at him questioningly and gestured for him to continue.  
  
Harry thought for a second longer and continued "Perhaps we could lure one here with the right bait and I could follow it back."  
  
Dumbledore looked at Harry and smiled "That is an excellent idea Harry, but who do we use as bait?"  
  
Harry suddenly got an evil grin on his face and said, "Perhaps its time to return Lucius Malfoy to his master."  
  
Dumbledore suddenly saw Harry plan taking place "Yes, with young Malfoy already there Voldemort would risk much to get back his right hand man. I would feel terrible about releasing that creature back to his master again though."  
  
Harry suddenly grinned and said, "Don't worry about releasing anyone we will ask Severus if he would be willing to play the part, after all he is the only one still available to us bearing the dark mark as well as being a fully trained Occlumens. We need Malfoys wand to complete the disguise and I'm sure some of his hairs could be rounded up for a polyjuice potion."  
  
Dumbledore looked thoughtful for a second considering this plan and said, " We need to consult Severus immediately about this and see if he will agree."  
  
Harry nodded as Dumbledore strode over to his fireplace and fire called the potions master. "I'm sorry to disturb you Severus but could you please come to my office right away there is an urgent matter I wish to discuss with you."  
  
Snape just nodded and said, "Stand back"  
  
Snape stepped through the grate and noticing Harry sitting there nodded in way of greeting and took a seat next to him.  
  
Snape looked at the two and Dumbledore gestured for Harry to start. Harry turned to face his former Professor and asked, "Severus we need your help. We need someone to go undercover disguised as Malfoy senior and infiltrate his camp to lead us to him."  
  
Severus looked between the two and asked' "Why me?"  
  
Dumbledore took over at this point saying, "Because you are the only one among us that has a dark mark. We pondered sending Harry but he has no mark and would be immediately recognized as an imposter."  
  
Harry sensing the Potion Masters hesitation said, "I will be with you the whole time to protect you, you wont see me and neither will they, but I will be there just the same. All we need is enough time to get the location established and then we will apparate out."  
  
Harry continued looking at his old tormentor "This may be dangerous but we believe that by giving Voldemort what he wants, namely his number two man back, it will be his undoing. If you choose not to do this we will understand, after all many things could go wrong, but you must choose. Will you help us?"  
  
Snape considered the two before responding, "I am assuming you have Lucius Malfoys wand?"  
  
Dumbledore replied, "Not yet but we will have it in time. I know this is dangerous, but at the moment you are our best option."  
  
Snape considered for a moment longer and said, "Very well how long do I have to prepare?"  
  
Dumbledore looked thoughtful for a moment and responded, "one month should suffice. I would like you to take some time and learn some of the new enhanced spells that Ms. Granger and the other professors have modified. In addition, Harry and myself will work on giving you all the protection you need to get in. remember this is strictly a hit and run raid. We will of course have a full contingent of order members ready to Port Key in if needed."  
  
Severus nodded his acceptance of the mission and Harry stated, "I'm sorry that we need to use you like this Severus and I promise you that when it is over I WILL find a way to remove the Dark Mark from you and release you from his bond forever."  
  
Snape looked over at the boy- no man he had hated for the last six years and for the first time saw not his father, not a golden boy who enjoyed breaking rules, not a person who loved and reveled in fame, no he saw a scared man, not scared for himself, but scared for the concern and safety of others. Suddenly he realized he was seeing for the first time what everyone else saw in him, the true leader, and hope of the World.  
  
Snape shook himself from his thoughts and said. "Very well Potter, Headmaster, but make sure that you find someone competent enough to teach my classes should I fall."  
  
Dumbledore looking grave replied, "Old friend, I give you my word that should the unthinkable happen I will personally find a suitable replacement."  
  
Snape nodded and returned to the dungeon to work on the needed potions. Harry turned to Dumbledore and sighed, "I hate gambling with peoples lives."  
  
Dumbledore suddenly looking old and haggard simply replied, "So do I my young friend, so do I."  
  
Fawkes sensing the sudden sadness in the room flew over and began to trill softly to try to bring up the souls of the two he loved most. Harry and Dumbledore both reached out to stroke his plumage at the same time. Dumbledore sighed and said, "Well Harry I believe that is enough for one night, we have much to plan and prepare for and you have classes to teach in the morning."  
  
Harry just nodded and said, "One more thing Albus. I want to call a press conference and give a detailed explanation of the roots of Tom Riddle, A.K.A. Lord Voldemort. Perhaps so many of the pure-Bloods that now follow him will turn away and maybe many more will not even bother to start", he said thinking of his students.  
  
Dumbledore just nodded and replied, "Another excellent idea Harry, with a new Minister people may be more inclined to believe now. I shall arrange it in the morning and give you the time and location."  
  
Harry patted Fawkes once more on the head, nodded to Albus, and turned to leave but Dumbledore stopped him saying, "Rest easy Harry you are making excellent decisions given the information you have at your disposal. Being a leader will never be easy, I fear the responsibilities always outweigh the privileges."  
  
Harry turned and gave his Master a small smile and said, "I never expected it to be easy, it's just that sometimes when I remember all that I have lost and what others have lost I long to go back to the more carefree days of chasing basilisks and escaped convicts."  
  
Without another word Harry turned and made his way back to his chambers for some, much needed rest. After he left, the office was a flurry of questions and comments from the portraits surrounding Dumbledore.  
  
"Dumbledore are you thinking what I'm thinking asked one of the portraits."  
  
Albus turned to face the portrait of Amos Lightfoot a former Headmaster and asked, "And what were you thinking?"  
  
Amos not to be dissuaded replied, "You know damned well what I'm thinking! You are grooming him to be the next Headmaster of this school! Don't get me wrong Albus he is a fine young man, and worthy to walk in our shoes, but he is so young, not to mention that he is needed to lead the Wizarding community not only during this time but in the reconstruction that is to come."  
  
Dumbledore looked over at the portrait gallery and spoke to them, "Yes I am grooming him to take my place. As much as the world needed me to defeat Grindenwald during my time. They need him now, but he does not want to run the world from the Ministers office as will be expected of him, no his blood is true, he BELONGS in this school. Already his wisdom shows through, though it is mixed by hot blood at the moment he will cool as he grows older and gains more experience. Sometimes I fear that he has had far too much experience given his age. Already on a sub-conscious level, he KNOWS that this is where he belongs. It is only a matter of time."  
  
There was grumbling and muttering amongst the portraits as they considered his words then Headmaster Dippet spoke in Dumbledores defense saying, " Albus is right. When the time comes for Albus to join us up here it is only appropriate that Gryffindors heir join our ranks as Headmasters. We have observed this boy since he started coming here and everything he has done has been for THIS school, for his HOME! I believe we should take the time to get to know him better and give him the benefit and experience of our wisdom. What say you brothers?"  
  
There was silence in the chamber for a few moments but all the former Headmasters and Headmistresses gave their approval. Dumbledore looked over them all, said, "Thank you my friends," and made his way to bed.  
  
Harry looked over the Great Hall the next morning surprised at the changes that had happened in the student body. It was almost time for the Christmas Holidays and many more strong bonds had formed within the student body. It seemed that almost every day the students grew closer and closer. House boundaries were breaking down more rapidly than thought. Indeed just three weeks before the Head Boy and Head Girl had come forward with a request asking for a common room for all members of all houses to congregate in.  
  
Their request was granted immediately and it was not surprising now to find a Slytherin helping a Hufflepuff with potions work or a Ravenclaw taking instruction in charms or DADA from a Gryffindor. That's not to say that there weren't some stand-offs many fifth, sixth and seventh year students had a hard time overcoming old house rivalries, but on the whole the plan was working out fine. Most these days spent their time together preparing for war and now that new alliances and allegiances had been formed most were loath to break them.  
  
Harry was indeed proud of his Gryffindors, it seemed so simple to him to break the house boundaries and just let people be people without any preconceived notions or conceptions, yet he knew that outside these walls a different world awaited them. Harry was glad he was not cursed with the gift to see the future, because if he knew what he already suspected what would happen to so many he would never let them out of his protection.  
  
Harry sighed and returned to his breakfast and was interrupted by Dumbledore.  
  
"Harry I have arranged for a press conference today at three o'clock."  
  
Harry nodded in response and said, "Severus would you take my fifth year class at three or would you like to attend the conference?"  
  
Snape looked at Harry and smirked saying, "Not on your life Potter, I intend to be at that conference. It's about time the truth about that bastard was told!" Harry just smiled and replied, "I kinda figured you would say that, but I just thought I would ask." He said smiling.  
  
McGongall on the other hand leaned over and asked, "Are you sure this is the right course of action Harry? What will the repercussions be?"  
  
Harry smiled at her and replied, "Minnie the repercussions will be what they will be, but I will tell the truth."  
  
Mcgonagall just smiled and remarked, "Just like your father Harry. He and your Mum would be so proud"  
  
Dumbledore observed the exchange silently and nodded his head in agreement. He had chosen well. Harry's true power came not from any extra powers he might have but from his strength of character and his love for all. He would make a fine successor. Once again looking at Harry Dumbledore went over the words of the spell in his mind. He could surrender his experience, his knowledge, wisdom, and his magical power to Harry. However, sighed in defeat he knew he was needed now to help him along the difficult path that he trod.  
  
The rest of the day went as expected and soon it was time for the press conference. Harry gated to his quarters and donned the robes and regalia that marked him as the leader of his world and went to face the reporters. Upon arriving, Arthur Weasley announced Harry and the conference began. Harry answered their questions and told them the hard-core, bone cold truth. He went into Tom Riddle's family history, he told them of his muggle father and everything else. From his time of stopping, riddle with the sorcerers stone to the time after the third task during the tri-wizard tournament marking his resurrection, to the battle in the Department of Mysteries. He told it all.  
  
The reporters were silent at his revelations as was most of the crowd. After he had finished, he called for questions and one reporter asked, " Lord Gryffindor, is it true you are dating the daughter of the Minister?"  
  
Harry was astounded! Of all the questions to ask! Suddenly Harry began to grow angry his aura suddenly turned blindly white and the wind began to howl, but above the wind his voice roared, "I've just told you about the roots of the darkest Dark Lord in a millennia and you have the NERVE to ask me about my LOVE LIFE!!!"  
  
"How dare you come to this congregation of NEWS to spread GOSSIP!!"  
  
Harry's rage spread to the entire area lightning flashed in the sky, hail the size of golf balls fell from the sky. Harry levitated the reporter in question to the podium in front of him. It was none other than Rita Skeeter. "So you could not keep your mouth shut. You call yourself a reporter, yet you resort to asking questions that are NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!!!" Harry raged on, the storm grew worse, and the earth began to tremble. Suddenly Ginny appeared in front of him and took his hand. Feeling a cool touch, Harry glanced down and saw her suddenly his anger abated and he sent Rita back to her place in the crowd. He looked at them and said, " Please excuse me ladies and gentlemen after the revelation I just gave you that was an unexpected and unwelcome question. I apologize and beg your forgiveness."  
  
The crowd looked around as the storm cleared and realized they were not about to die and asked him some relevant questions. Harry answered them all and bid them good day. Harry took Ginny's hand and they gated back to the castle. After Harry left, the Minister took over to answer any questions he could.  
  
A/N Ok peeps, I will not incorperate dragonlance into this fic, it stand well enough on its own. I just want to thank you all for reading and reveiving it. As you can see I got another chap up today. But I will do a fic, maybe the seventh year with a drangonlance type thingy, I don't know yet. Please review and tell me if you like or don't like. You guys are the BEST!!! 


	29. chapter 29

Hello all!

I know I've been away for some time, but rest assured that I have NOT abandoned my story. Real life along with a move and carreer change made it impractical to try and write.

Things have finally stabilized and the story will commence. Please keep reading. I thank you all for your patience and continued support.

Ben


	30. Chapter 30 Revenge

Chapter 30

Revenge

Voldemort sat in his hidden chambers and contemplated the future. ' Hmmmm' he thought to himself ' Potter has become strong, far too strong' Voldemort HAD to know the contents of the prophecy NOW!

Silently musing over the loss of his best spy he considered his options of trying to gain even more power. If he was to gain victory over the wizarding world the Half Blood prince HAD to be destroyed.

Already more and more of the populace were losing their fear of him in favor of their champion. Their defiance must not be allowed to stand. Voldemorts red slitted eyes suddenly glowed red in his anger. As much as he hated to admit it he needed an ally.

After all the cursed Gyrffindor was already somehow imbuing his followers with power. The prophet had publicized Potters relationship with Minister Weasleys daughter perhaps he needed to concentrate more energy on destroying Potters followers he mused.

' Yes that's the correct course of action' he thought to himself in satisfaction. Start destroying Potters army. Suddenly coming to a decision he called out " Apprentice come here at once"

Draco felt his mark burn and immediately put his studies aside and appareted to his Master's side.

Draco entered the darkened chamber and immediately fell to his knees kissing the hem of his Masters robe and muttered to the ground " How may I serve you Master?"

Voldemort looked down at his Apprentice and considered. Nodding to himself as if satisfaction with what he saw he said, " Your training is coming along very well Apprentice, but it will be far too slow for you to complete at this rate if we are to engage Potter and his allies."

Draco smiled to himself at his Masters praise and dared to speak. " Master I study and train at all hours, I will be the better of the Mud-Blood lovers and serve YOU!"

Voldemort smiled to himself at his loyalty and responded, " Indeed your studies have come very far young one, however we need victories NOW!"

Probing the mind of his Apprentice found that he was still a virgin and came up with a plan. " You are still pure are you not Apprentice?"

Blushing to himself Draco merely nodded meekly.

Voldemort in spite of all his recent losses suddenly broke out into his mirthless and merciless laughter and said, " Rest at ease. It is good that you are still untainted, that purity you possess is a pathway to power that we can use to our advantage."

Voldemort continued, " Begin preparations for a knowledge and power transfer Apprentice. In two days hence we will contact some of the fallen watchers and try a similar blood ritual that brought me back to the body. Only this time we will try it on you."

Voldemort suddenly smiled and said, " Our losses have been high of late and my followers to frightened to carry out their missions properly. Instead of fearing me they fear Potter and his friends MORE. For the time being we are going to start striking his friends and destroy them one by one."

Suddenly the dark Lord hissed in anger, " Mark my words, one by one they WILL be destroyed and we will destroy Potters will to continue this feud. For now we contact some muggles and use some non-wizarding methods to achieve our goals."

Draco Malfoy suddenly gasped out loud at the mention of muggle assistance and bowed even lower on the floor speaking, " Forgive me Master! I do not mean to question you or your methods!"

Voldemort just nodded saying, " No apology is necessary Apprentice. I knew you would be shocked. But for the time being this may be our best weapon to remove our resistance……." Voldemort trailed off and continued, " You will find those in the muggle military called snipers. Find one to join us and train my followers in the use of arms and stealth, We may need their assistance at the moment, but their uses will end and they will fall along with the rest after we achieve our goals."

Draco merely smiled to himself at the thought of both the ritual to come and at the thought of destroying the enemies of himself and his master. " Master shall I go now?"

Voldemort considered and spoke saying, " No Apprentice prepare for the ceremony and appoint McNair the liaison to begin the recruitment of muggles until after the rite. Then you shall TRULY be my right hand and Potter and the rest of the world will fall before us. Now GO!"

Draco nodded his acquiesce at his Masters orders and backed out of the throne room bowing all the while and went to contact McNair with his new orders.

Voldemort smiled to himself and spoke to Nagini hissing, " Soon old friend, soon we will rule this accursed planet."


End file.
